


His Submission

by paladincoolcats



Series: His Submission Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, BDSM lifestyle, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Caning, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, Dominant, Everything BDSM related, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Sub!Niall, Subspace, Tattoo, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, abusive!zayn, asshole!zayn, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, more to come - Freeform, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson lives in a world where Domination and Submission is a norm. When you are born you are either branded Sub or Dom. Subs get a little pink or blue, depeneding on gender, series of swirls on the back of their neck. Doms get Red or Black, depending on gender, series of swirls on the back of their neck. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson was branded with a Blue tattoo and his day has finally come. The day of his 18th birthday where he will be randomly assigned a Dom. This dom could range from younger to older, poorer to richer, and male to female. You never knew what you were going to get. Some Doms were more harsher and stricter than others. Louis didn't want a harsh Dom to submit to.</p><p>Harry Styles was branded with a Black tattoo and he just recieved in the mail that he was finally getting a submissive. Harry was a 32 year old man, settled in, and very very rich. He's been waiting for an assigned submissive to be chosen for him for a very long time. His Dom friend, Zayn, has gotten his submissive two years prior, a little spit fire irish boy, Niall. </p><p> *The rest is in the note*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> How will Louis cope being under the eye of his new Dom as well as under the eye of the public? He must act perfect inside and outside the home. Submitting to his new, harsh, Dom. He befriends Niall but the boy gets Louis in trouble more than not. 
> 
> Liam's there too. The personal doctor to Zayn and Harry.
> 
> THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF 50 SHADES OF GREY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is updated on Sunday's.

*~* Louis *~*

“I’m not ready for this,” Louis told his mum one month before his eighteenth birthday. Jay just laughed at him, kissed him on the head, and sent him to go get the mail. Louis really was, naturally, ready for the assignment. He would go to his town hall, take a personality test, and get the letter a week later on who his Dominant was. The test, Louis heard from his mother, wasn’t anything to worry about. There were no confusing or trick questions. It was all straight forward. She couldn’t, by law, tell him what was on the test, but she could tell him that it wasn’t that bad. 

Louis was now in a little light blue, the same colour as the swirls on the back of his neck, room waiting for the short women to come back in with his test. Louis palms were sweating and he was nervous, enough to want to call his mom, crying. The door clicked then swung open leaving the short women, Sally, standing there.

“Name?” She asked looking at him over her glasses. Of course she knew, but she needed to make sure that he was who really said he was.

“Er, Louis Tomlinson,” He said making her look back down at the packet.

“Age and date of birth?” She asked looking back to him, her eyes were a weird brown, something between mud and stone.

“Seventeen and December 24th,” A week away. She nodded to herself and walked to the metal table Louis sat in front of. She put the packet down, signed the line at the top, and then turned it to him and pointed at the line under hers to sign. He took the provided pen and quickly scribbled his signature.

“This right here is the State Certified Assignment Test. Please answer all the questions truthfully and leave none blank. This test will be matched with a Dom and you will get a letter in the mail with his name and test results. Please take all the time you need and when you are done press the red button on the wall to your left,” Louis looked at the button to make sure it was there before he looked back to her. She pushed the test straight in front of Louis and traded his pen out for a mechanical pencil. They wouldn’t provide him with another. “Please do not open the packet until this door closes behind me and beeps three times,” She added and turned, walking out of the room, turning back to look at him as the door slowly swung shut. There were three beeps, and Louis took a long calming breath before turning to the first page.

Name, Louis provided it. Age, he wrote it down. The test was full of questions, about Louis' build and what he liked to do on his alone time. It wasn’t until the last few pages when things got a little uncomfortable. Virgin? Yes. Sexual Orientation? Gay. Reds? Red was the things Louis didn’t want his Dom to do, like fecal play or water sports. Louis wrote those down and added a few other things like Canes, Electrical play, insertions, and suspension. He had a list of fifteen things when he finally found himself stuck. Was there only fifteen things he didn’t want done to him? He sat and thought for what felt like forever before he moved on. Green? Things that Louis did not mind at all done to him. Spanking was the first thing on his list, making him flush in embarrassment. There weren’t many things for he wasn’t sure what he was okay with and what he wasn’t, and he hoped it wouldn't alter the test negatively.

When Louis was done with his test, he looked it over nice and hard to make sure that all the questions were answered, they were, and that they were all truthful, no matter how embarrassing, they were. He stood from his plastic seat and reached to push the red button. There was a click and he sat back down, waiting for someone to take his test from him and let him go home to freak out for the next week.

*~*

"Mom, i’m going to pass out,” Louis whispered looking down at the bright neon green envelope sitting on his mothers kitchen island.

“Gosh my baby is growing up so fast,” She gushed and reached for the envelope but Louis snatched it away. He wanted to see the name first. Wanted to freak out about it first. He picked up the little needle next to where the envelope was and pricked his index finger with it. There was a seal on the back of the envelope that would only open with a drop of Louis’ blood. This was so no one could steal Louis results before he could get it.

“I hope he’s not some creep,” Louis told his mum who fluttered her hands about as he slid the little laminated picture out. “Harry Styles,” He read as his breath rushed from his lungs. His Dom was four things. One, gorgeous. He had curly brown hair and the sexiest green eyes. Two, he was filthy rich. Three, he was thirty-two for fucks sake! Four, unmatched by a Sub for a reason. “Mum, I can’t do this,” Louis almost choked on air as she took the picture from him looking at it. Everyone knew who this man was, he was the CEO of his own alcohol company, and a rather popular one for that matter.

Louis next pulled out Harry’s assignment results. They were a sky rocket of 148 out of 150. Meaning Harry was very high maintenance and knew exactly what kind of Sub he wanted. Louis’ scores were right under Harry’s with a score of 149 out of 150, something rare for a sub. Submissives usually scored near 80 to 100. There was a date, time, and place stamped into the bottom of the paper.

January 1st. 5:00 pm. St. Joes Shoppe.

That’s when and where Louis was to meet his Dominant.

*~* Harry *~*

“When do you think you’ll be assigned someone?” Zayn asked, leaning back against Harry’s very fluffy couch.

“I doubt I’ll ever get one,” The man chuckled, lifting his champagne glass to his lips. Zayn looked at him with sad eyes making Harry roll his. “Don’t give me that look you asshole. You have Niall, be happy. When I get a sub we’ll know that he’s perfect. He has to surpass such a high score I doubt I’ll ever get a sub's name in the mail,” Harry started strong but slowly dwindled into a mumble.

“Sir Styles. Mail,” Came a voice from behind Harry and he turned boredly, holding his hand out for it. Niall reached forward to slip the neon green envelope into Harry’s large palm. The Dom sat up straight as a board as soon as he seen what was in his hands.

Confusion flitted across Zayn's face, but then he shook his head in awe, "Speak of the devil..."

“Fucking shit Zayn,” Harry said, given the raven haired man a wide eyed look. He motioned for Harry to tear the needle from the front and open it. Harry did so, flipping the flap back and pulling out the little picture and name. Louis Tomlinson, age eighteen.

“He’s gorgeous,” Zayn said, now standing and leaning over Harry’s shoulder. The Dom nodded, looking up at him then down to the fair haired boy staring back as if he could see Harry through the camera.

“Score of a fucking 149 Zayn,” Harry said waving the next paper he pulled out in Zayns face. The Dom laughed and clipped Harry on the back, smiling.

“Got yourself a perfect one,” He said leaning forward again, “When are you supposed to meet him?” He asked and Harry read the paper through.

“January 1st. 5:00 pm. St.Joes Shoppe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	2. Chapter 1

“I don’t know what to wear,” Louis grumbled, looking through his smallish closet. He didn’t want to go meet his new Dom looking like a whore, so he crossed all shorts off of his list.

“Go in regular clothes. Some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He’s stuck with you regardless of what you show up looking like. Don’t go to him looking scandalous quite yet. Then again, who knows, he could expect you to look like that often,” Louis father told him sitting down on his bed, “Go to him wearing what you wouldn’t mind wearing on the norm,” He added, and Louis looked back at him then to the clothes hanging in his closet. His father was his mother's Dom, he would know what a Dominant would want. His father was also who Louis normally went to advice anyway. So Louis listened to him.

“I’m going to change now. I’ll see you downstairs,” Louis told him and he left, the click of the door letting Louis know that it was safe to undress. There were classes that all high schoolers took that taught them the ways of the Dom and Sub life. One of the rules were to never let someone other than your Dom see your body, unless your Dom allowed you to show it off.

Louis dressed himself in something simple but still flattering. He put on sight black skinny jeans, he had to lie back on his bed to get them past his thighs, then had to jump around to get them passed his arse. His shirt was loose and black and had a dipping neckline to show off his sharp collarbones. He moussed his hair up into a short but strong quiff, then moisturized his skin, if his Dom wanted to touch him he wanted to give the man something nice to feel.

Louis glanced at the little red clock hanging on his wall and sighed in irritation. He had fifteen minutes to get to the shoppe and he really didn’t want to be late, his Dom was probably there already. “Mom, I have to go!” Louis yelled and grabbed his phone off of the charger, shoving it into his left back pocket and grabbing his wallet, putting it into his right pocket.

“The car is already started, it’s heated,” she called up the stairs and Louis nodded to himself, checking his body in the mirror one last time to make sure he was perfect then ran down the stairs and out the front door with a quick ‘goodbye’.

The snow was thick and heavy in the front yard and Louis sort of hated it. He loved sleeping in the cold weather but didn’t like living in it. The small car was started and warm like promised and Louis mentally thanked his mum for it. The drive was slow but Louis got to the shoppe five minutes early. Parking the car and putting the keys into his front pocket, Louis got out of the car and walked into the slightly busy shoppe.

There were people milling about and bugging other people trying to work. The shop could have been categorized as being a coffee shop. Louis went to the front counter and ordered himself a hot caramel macchiato and a small glazed donut. He turned and scanned the shoppe while the order was being made. He couldn’t spot the Dom he was supposed to meet, Louis was sure he would be able to recognize the man if he was there.

“Your order,” The waiter said behind him and Louis turned, paying for his meal. After grabbing his drink and donut, Louis turned again and started to actively look for his Dom. He wasn't sitting anywhere in the front of the Shoppe but when Louis made his way to the much quieter part of it he instantly recognized the man’s curly brown hair.

Louis stopped walking and stared at the man reading the newspaper. This was it. This was his Dom, the man sitting right there was the man that would take care of Louis forever. Louis inhaled a deep breath and looked around the shoppe once more, now taking in the dress and stature of the people. Doms and Subs were everywhere, many subs wore collars while Doms were freshly dressed with a bracelet that matched their sub. Louis wondered if his Dom would make him wear a collar, it was the symbol of absolute trust between the two people.

Louis turned back to his reading Dom and decided it was time. It was time to face him and introduce himself. _I’m going to die, this man is going to kill me,_  Louis thought to himself then stepped right up to the table Harry sat at, his head bent low to show submission.

“Hello sir-,” He started but snapped his mouth shut when the older man snatched Louis’ right hand to look at his nails, then the palms. The large hands let Louis’ go then ran quickly up Louis chest to flick at his nipples, then pinched his ears. It took Louis a long moment to realize what his Dom was doing, making sure that he didn’t have and piercings and that he had good hygiene. “Do you like what you see sir?” Louis asked keeping his eyes down, he looked at the edge of the table to make sure he didn’t wander.

“I do, please turn around,” Harry said, his voice was deep and if Louis was a female, he would have been wet right then. Louis did as he was told, lifting his head to look at all of the subs watching him be checked through. Most of them had probably been through the same thing, and they sympathized with Louis. When Harry was done inspecting Louis over he motioned for him to sit down with a push on Louis’ hip.

“What’s your full name?” Harry asked and Louis made sure his cup was sitting right and his donut wasn’t squished. He hated squished donuts.

“Louis William Tomlinson, sir,” Louis told him, folding his hands on his lap under the table. Louis was sure the only reason Harry was asking him was to be sure that Louis was the right person he was supposed to meet.

“I’m Harry Styles, but you will refer to me as sir as you have been already,” Harry told him leaning forward to see what drink Louis had ordered. “You will be moving into my home, I’m sure you know that, and you will attend school every day,” Harry said making Louis want to groan out loud, he was hoping that being with Harry he wouldn’t have to go to school. Harry watched Louis and took note of his slightly sagged shoulders at the news.

“It’s not like i’m in highschool or something, I shouldn’t be like...forced to go to school,” Louis mumbled and Harry raised a thin brow. The Dom leaned forward and reached out to run his thumb against Louis lower lip.

“I know, you’re 18. Not a child anymore. You don’t want to go to school,” Harry told him and Louis sighed looking down at the table. Harry was making fun of him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis picked up his drink and took a sip of it as soon as Harry took back his hand.

“Yes, I’m sure you are. What are you studying?” Harry asked leaning back to watch Louis as he sipped the coffee from his cup.

“Nothing yet. This is just the first semester, I’m taking my general studies,” Louis hated going to school, he was in the middle of his winter break right then. School started back up in two weeks. Harry took the information in then grabbed a black plastic folder he brought with him, he put it in front of Louis.

“This right here is all the things you need to know about me. There’s a paper and a list in the back of things that I would like you to label Red or Green. They weren’t on your list when you initially did the testing,” Harry told Louis, reaching to open the folder and show Louis the list that he was referring too. “I will never do anything that you list as red. There is also another list, here,” Harry pointed to the next page as Louis flipped to it, “That lists my reds and greens,” Harry told him, Louis leaned forward to read a few now. It was a relief to see that his Dom had a few reds that he had listed but one of Harry’s greens were blindfolds and gags, Louis wasn’t sure how he felt about them.

“What if I don’t know about something?” Louis asked pointing to the gag on Harry’s green list. The man read upside down, then pointed to the side of the word.

“Then I would like you to put a star next to them. Then they will only be done and used when you feel comfortable to try them out. If you don’t like it then afterward they will be switched into the red list. There is a whiteboard in my home, in our play room, that will have a red and green marker. You can always add something red onto the board and that will be added to your red list, or if you read something or have talked to another sub about something then you can add it to the green if you like.” Harry finished off and Louis nodded, closing the plastic binder.

“What are we going to be doing about me being a virgin?” Louis asked softly, lowering his head in shame at the fact. Most Doms would love to have a virgin, but then there were others who hated the fact, they would rather have someone who knew what they were doing. Harry sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair. The shoppe was getting quiet with the later time and Louis was nervous someone would dip into their conversation.

“I don’t know. I have a Dom friend that lives with me. Kind of. Anyway, I’ll ask him about this. He received his sub a few years ago and he was a virgin like yourself,” Harry told Louis and the sub sagged back in relief. Hopefully Harry’s friend could give Louis the benefit of the doubt and make Harry go slow with him. "I will be a harsh Dom, Louis. I have people constantly watching me with my current status in the business world. You need to be on your toes every time we leave my home. I cannot have you messing up and making a fool out of me,” Harry said reaching forward to pinch the inner skin of Louis’ upper arm.

Louis nodded and stood from his spot, the meeting over. He had to get home before late. “It was nice meeting you, Sir.” Louis told Harry bending his head forward as sign of respect.

“The pleasure was mine. Please be ready in a week, noon. I would like to move you into my home then,” Harry told Louis standing up, he was much taller than Louis. Louis looked dwarfed next to the tall man, his eyes going to Harry’s collarbones.

“Alright, thank you,” Louis said and hurried out of the shoppe, leaving his drink and food on the table. What a good first impression. Louis hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	3. Chapter 2

“I have two weeks to move into his home,” Louis told his mum the next day, he would have told her the important information when he got back from the meeting but he wasn’t up to it. His mum had tried to ask but he ignored her and went to bed, he had embarrassed himself in front of his Dom, his life was over.

“Is he going to keep you in school?” Louis mother asked. He loved his mum, he kind of had to. But sometimes he hated how nosy she could be.

“Yeah, he is,” Louis grumbled picking up his glass of orange juice, taking a small sip of it.

“Did he give you anything to take home?” She asked and Louis nodded, thinking about the folder sitting in his room on his dresser. “Well, what was it?”

Louis sighed looking at his mum. She had the same colour of hair Louis did and her build was much like his. Louis was a little, too, much like his mother. “Just an envelope telling me about himself and things that I needed to fill out for him,” Louis told her and she nodded, turning to the stove to check on the noodles that were boiling. They were going to have pasta for lunch.

“Are you going to meet him again before you go to live with him?” Louis’ mother asked, and he shrugged, looking down at his cellphone sitting next to him. His number was in the results that Harry would have recieved, Louis couldn’t contact Harry but he was sure hoping that his Dom would contact him. “Have you checked your e-mail? He may be one of those old fashioned Dom’s. I mean, he is in his thirties,” Louis groaned and stood up from his seat.

“I’ll go check it. If he did send me an email he probably thinks that i’m ignoring him or something,” Louis told his mum and left the room, rushing up the stairs to his room. His laptop was sitting on his bed and Louis fit himself in front of it. He logged into his email and cursed himself for not checking sooner, Harry did try to contact him a few hours earlier.

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Coming to my home

It was a pleasure to meet you yesterday at the shoppe, Louis. I would like to invite you to my home this weekend to show you around and get you familiar with your new home.

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

Louis leaned back against his mass of pillows and reread the message a few times to make sure it was telling him what he thought. Harry Styles was signed with Dom at the end and every email or text would be signed with Dom or Sub depending on role. Dom/Sub was only an added signature once said Dom/Sub was assigned. Louis pulled his laptop closer to his legs and hit the reply button.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Thank you

The pleasure was mine, sir. I would love to come over to your home and get adjusted with things. How should I dress?

Sincerely,

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

Louis hit the send button before he could chicken out of the short message he wrote. He stared at the dim laptop screen until it bleeped with a new inbox. Louis clicked it, now giddy.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject:

Casual clothes will do, please dress warm for the weather outside, I do not need you getting sick. I will be at your home at noon on Saturday. Please be ready.

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

Louis didn’t message Harry back, didn’t feel as if he should. There wasn’t much he could say in reply anyway. He closed his laptop and pushed it away from himself. He was going to go to his Doms house and see where he would be living for the rest of his life. Louis wondered it he was going to have a room to himself or if he would share with Harry. Was Harry going to make Louis wear a collar? Louis itched to wear a collar, to be owned in one of the most intimate ways.

“Louis! Food is ready,” Louis’ mother yelled up and Louis sighed, getting up from his comfy bed to go eat. Doms like subs that ate when they were supposed to and held a good diet. A sick sub was no good to a dom and may be rejected. Doms may reject a sub and be assigned a new one, said sub would be put into a ‘home’ to be ‘fixed’ and reassigned afterwards. Subs, however, weren’t allowed to reject their assigned Doms.

*~*

“I invited him here,” Harry said closing his laptop after not receiving a reply from his sub. Zayn was sitting across from him on the island, eating a bagel.

“When?” He asked, ripping a piece and lowering down to Niall who was sitting at his feet on a thick fluffy pillow. The sub licked at his fingers after taking the bite, leaving the Dom clean.

“Saturday,” Harry simply answered and motioned for Zayn to send Niall over, the sub did so, crawling against the hard, heated, tile. Harry gave Niall the rest of his eggs, letting him have the plate but not the fork. Zayn loved feeding his sub and hated it when the irish boy ate with utensils.

“It would be nice to finally have someone for Niall to be friends with,” Zayn said snapping his fingers for Niall to return to his pillow as soon as Harry put the empty plate back on the island.

“Yes. We will not be sharing Louis and after he comes into my home I will not be using Niall with you unless it is necessary,” Harry told Zayn watching as he fed his sub some more food, Niall loved food but got full and stomach aches much too fast.

“I understand,” Zayn said shooing Niall off to go do something, as soon as the sub was past the kitchen flooring he stood up and walked to his room to play with his laptop or phone. “He’s such a good boy,” Zayn swooned after his sub and Harry laughed nodding, picking up his drink to sip at it.

“What should I do about Louis being a virgin?” Harry asked and Zayn shrugged, looking down at some papers they were looking through. It was Louis’ personal information.

“I say that you should take it as soon as you can. Louis’ not here for his enjoyment, he’s here for yours. The longer you wait the more attached he will be to it. He may even try to use it against you,” Zayn told Harry highlighting something, Harry looked at it. It was Louis’ weight. “He is also overweight,” Zayn said and Harry scoffed. His pet may have been just a bit overweight but seriously, he made it look good. “You should put him on a diet,” Zayn added and Harry shrugged, maybe he should. Louis couldn’t be a good long lasting pet if he got tired too easily.

“I don’t know. He was just perfect when I met him,” Harry said and Zayn peeked at him over the rim of his glasses.

“I’m sure he was. He still needs to lose weight. Oh, looky here. You have a category nine,” Zayn mumbled pushing the paper toward Harry to point at the faint blue mark. Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

“A category nine?” He asked, googling the colours for the categories. He held the paper up to the screen and it was an exact match, Louis was a nine.

There were levels from 1-10. It was how fertile the subs were. It wasn’t uncommon for males to get pregnant in their world. That didn’t mean it wasn’t a surprise to Harry that his sub could get pregnant. Fairly easily too. Niall was a category six, he could get pregnant but it was as if Zayn was wearing a condom, it just wasn’t really all that much of a worry.

“When he moves in take him to the clinic. They can give him a shot, it’ll only drop him to a six, but Niall hasn’t gotten pregnant yet so it’s your best shot,” Zayn said taking the paper back to look through it some more. Things like Louis’ category were written in small words and Zayn didn’t want to miss anything else.

“Do you think he knows that category he’s in?” Harry asked clicking some more links about categories.

“Probably not,” Zayn said looking down at his watch, “Subs don’t get information like that until two weeks after their birthday. Louis’ been eighteen for eight days now,” Zayn informed Harry and the Dom sighed, closing his laptop again.

“This is too much to take in,” Harry told Zayn, who looked up at him and smiled.

“I’m sure it is, but you better take it in stride because this boy will sense your hesitation,” Zayn told him putting the papers back into the manila envelope Harry had them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	4. Chapter 3

When Saturday rolled around, Louis felt as if he could puke with nervousness. He needed to make a good impression this time, his first had been so incredibly pathetic that he was surprised Harry hadn’t denied him and requested for a new sub. He was dressed casually like Harry had requested, light blue skinny jeans and a pale white v-neck that flaunted his collarbones and clung to him nicely. He put on a gray, pressed wool coat since Harry had told him to dress warm. On his feet he simply wore converse, as he didn’t feel like any of his other shoes went decently with his things. He could only hope that Harry liked what he had on.

He waited anxiously by the front door, peeking out the window every now and then to see if Harry had pulled up. His mother watched quietly behind him, and she attempted to soothe Louis, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I can’t look like an idiot again,” Louis mumbled, but then a 2014 ruby mustang was pulling up to the curve, and Louis spluttered out anxiously. “He’s here, wish me luck.”

“Have a good time, dear,” Jay murmured as Louis tried to walk as calmly and as quickly as he could towards Harry’s vehicle. He hesitantly opened the door, slipping into the passenger seat and looking down at the steering wheel rather than meeting Harry’s gaze. He didn’t know if he was allowed to.

“You can look at me,” Harry informed him. “Unless I tell you otherwise,” He added.

Louis blinked up carefully at Harry, finding that Harry was examining him thoroughly, “Okay, sir.”

“You’ve picked out clothes very decently, I see,” Harry hummed, but then his eyes fell on Louis’ shoes. “Ah. Those are going to have to go. I don’t think those go very well with what you’re wearing.”

“Oh,” Louis spluttered. “Sorry.”

“Just take them off and toss them in the back, you just won’t be wearing shoes,” Harry said decidedly, and Louis was quick to obey. “And buckle up.”

“Yes sir,” Louis whispered, carefully dropping his shoes into the back floorboard before buckling his seatbelt. Harry finally pulled away from the curb then, and Louis was refraining from beating his head against the window.

Once again, he had made himself look like a fool in front of Harry with his shoe choice. However, one of Harry’s hands moved off of the wheel to settle onto Louis’ knee. It sent shivers through Louis, the feeling of Harry’s large hand resting there. It made him feel… owned, like he belonged to Harry, which is what it was supposed to feel like. He tried not to squirm, he wanted to be good for his Dom.

Harry took them to a fancy looking restaurant with some Italian name Louis wasn’t even going to try to pronounce. He glanced down at his feet, already dreading the cold ground he was going to have to walk on. No shoes no service sadly wasn’t a thing when it came to D/s relationships. If your dominant wanted to deny you an article of clothing, they could do it. Louis was just glad he would be allowed to wear shoes again. He just had to always make sure they went with his outfit.

The moment Harry was parked, Louis was startled to see a large crowd of paps swarm the vehicle. His eyes widened, and he looked to Harry in slight alarm, wanting direction. Harry growled towards the people swarming his vehicle, ignoring the flashing cameras as he turned his attention to Louis, “Don’t look at them, don’t speak to them, and ignore them if they try to grab at you. Just follow me and don’t do anything to make me look like a fool.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded slowly.

Harry climbed out first, and Louis carefully got out and hurried to meet Harry, because not only was he feeling a tad claustrophobic, but his feet were already feeling numb having just left the warm interior of Harry’s car. He was gazing at his freezing feet while Harry huffed and adjusted Louis’ coat tighter around the boy. Louis was most likely already making Harry look like a fool if his coat was resting strangely, but then he remembered Harry had been firm on Louis not falling ill.

“Louis Tomlinson!” one of the paps called, and Louis looked up out of habit. It was just what he did, he paid attention when he was spoken to. He heard Harry suck in a sharp breath, and the paps went mad. They knew Harry’s rule, they knew Louis wasn’t supposed to pay attention or look at the cameras.

Harry’s hand suddenly clamped down roughly on the back of Louis’ neck, squeezing tight enough to bruise, and Louis whimpered quietly as Harry dragged him into the restaurant. Harry must have already made them reservations, as he marched Louis to a booth towards the back before he released him to sit. Louis quickly did, tucking his coat around him concealingly.

“Don’t,” Harry hissed, sitting down across from Louis. “Look at me.” Louis looked, and Harry seemed furious. “I told you not to look at them, didn’t I? They’re going to think I’m with a sub who doesn’t do as his dominant tells him. I could be forced to deny you as a sub to keep my reputation. You’d become an unwanted sub, or you’d get a dominant who was much harsher than me. I don’t think you quite understand how easy you’ve got it. I’m not going to do things that are red for you, so I expect you not to do things that I don’t want you to do. If you ever expect to be respected by me, you’re going to have to respect me first. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir,” Louis whispered. “I’m so sorry, sir.”

Harry’s firm gaze remained on Louis, but then his tone shifted away from rage and more towards the informing voice he’d been using in the car. He wasn’t going to lecture Louis further, but he needed Louis to know that he was in charge, “I’ll be ordering for you. We’re going to have waters and an Italian Sausage soup with tortellini. As for an appetizer, we’ll order some bruschetta.” Louis nodded, trying not to completely cringe to escape Harry’s piercing stare. “I’d like you to use your words, please.”

“Yes, that sounds great,” Louis quickly replied.

A waiter seemed to appear automatically then, and Harry ordered their meal for them before he returned his gaze to Louis, “I suppose I could tell you all that I have planned. I’m sure you were unaware that we were to be eating, so I hope you haven’t already eaten. Have you?”

“No,” Louis shook his head.

“Although, that was a bit of a reckless thing to do considering you didn’t know if I would be feeding you or not. However, I didn’t direct you otherwise and so it’s more of a fault of mine than yours. I’ll be sure to inform you on when you need to feed yourself when you’re living with me and of the times that I’ll have food supplied for us.”

“Yes, thank you,” Louis said softly. He wasn’t sure what else to say. He knew that Harry liked verbal responses rather than simple head nods, but he knew that Harry wouldn’t want him to be an excessive talker.

“Now,” Harry began. “When you do move in with me I’ll be allowing you to bring a certain number of things, but I’ll have to approve of them first. Most things I’ll be supplying you at my home. Like a new wardrobe for instance. It’s best if I give you an entire new wardrobe filled with things that I have approved of so that we don’t have another shoe instance. It’s not quite the best decision to have you walking around shoeless, I’ve already informed you that we don’t need you sick, but those shoes simply weren’t going to work.”

“I understand,” Louis agreed. “That won’t happen again. I’ll change multiple times to fit what you want, sir. Just want to please you,” Louis broke off in a hushed whisper, and for a moment Harry actually did look pleased by Louis’ words.

“There’s a good boy,” Harry smiled, and Louis’ stomach fluttered. Yet at that moment, their water and appetizers were placed on their table, and Louis looked to the straw he had been given hesitantly. He didn’t remember anything in Harry’s folder about him not allowing certain utensils, but he glanced up at Harry just to be sure.

“Not straws,” Harry decided once he had caught on. “If you’re behaving I will grant you access to silverware use. Consider yourself lucky, because I know of someone who doesn’t allow their sub a privilege such as that. But it’s much messier without anyway, and I like a sub who is always clean. Straws on the other hand are not necessary for simple water, and they’re quite the tease if you think about it. No straws. I will not be using one either.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed. “The, um… the appetizer?”

“You use your hands,” Harry informed. “You’ve never had bruschetta?”

Louis shook his head before he remembered that Harry wanted vocal responses, “No, sir.”

“Watch me, then,” Harry told him, and Louis watched carefully as Harry broke off a piece of the long bread they’d been given and carefully spooned some of the tomato-y looking substance on it. “Like that. And then you eat it.”

Louis carefully followed Harry’s actions, breaking off a smaller piece of bread, putting some of the bruschetta on it, and taking a hesitant bite. And it was fantastic. He felt his face light up, and he finished chewing and swallowing his bite completely before he shyly told Harry, “It’s very good.”

“It is,” Harry replied. “But don’t fill yourself up on it. We still have soup to eat.”

“Right,” Louis slowed his eating. “Of course.”

He could feel Harry’s gaze on him as he finished his first piece of bread, and he folded his hands in his lap as he carefully rubbed his bare and cold feet together. He almost wished that he was wearing socks, which he despised unless they were thigh-highs. He wanted one last piece of bread, but he didn’t want Harry to think he was some type of gluten. Dominants wanted subs that ate decently, but no one wanted a sub who ate too much.

“You may have another,” Harry told him, and Louis was surprised. Either Harry was extremely observant, or Louis was easily readable. He hoped Harry didn’t mind if he was.

“Thank you, sir,” Louis said quickly. “One last small piece, like you said I can’t fill myself up before the actual meal.”

“I’ll make it for you,” Harry responded, shooing Louis’ hands away as he reached for the bread. “To assure we’re both on the same page of what a small piece is.”

The piece, however, was slightly bigger than Louis would have dared to take, so he was quite glad that Harry was doing it for him. It flustered him, however, because it made him feel like he needed to do something for Harry in return. He supposed he was just going to have to be extra good. Harry handed Louis the bread with bruschetta, and Louis smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

Louis finished that piece as well, cautiously sipping at his water as he finished. Harry didn’t protest, so he figured maybe he didn’t have to ask permission to drink. Harry stretched his hand out suddenly, pulling Louis’ hand possessively into his own, “I’m very pleased to have you moving into my house. Are you excited to be joining me?”

“Yes,” Louis replied quickly. “Of course, sir.”

“Good,” Harry smiled, and then there food was arriving, and Louis quieted as he waited on further instructions from Harry.

*~*

The soup was fantastic, and Louis actually managed to get through half a bowl of it without embarrassing himself or Harry. But by the time they were pulling up to Harry’s massive house, he was afraid the soup and bruschetta were going to make a second appearance. The house was glorious. From the moment they’d pulled through the large gate out front, Louis was in shock. The front lawn was spacious, had a massive fountain in the middle, and a wrap around driveway that Harry pulled up on. The house was brick, and was seemingly two stories tall, but quite long and wide.

Harry looked to Louis, “So what do you think?”

“It’s… big…” Louis whispered in awe. “I’ll live here?”

“Yes,” Harry responded. “You’re going to live here. My friend and his sub are out for the day, I asked them to go elsewhere so I could show you around and not completely overwhelm you. We may live in the same house, but we won’t be involving ourselves in the same activities as they do. You will be respectful to them, but if they give you any type of order I want you to talk to me about it before you complete it.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis agreed.

“Now,” Harry reached over and patted Louis’ knee. “I’m going to show you around.” Louis climbed from Harry’s vehicle, prepared to follow him, and Louis nearly whimpered when he realized Harry was going to show him around outside first. He was still shoeless. However, much to his relief, Harry paused and turned to glance at Louis’ barefeet. “Ah… I forgot you were shoeless. Ah well. There’s not much out here to show you since it’s winter. We have a sports court around back, indoor. But no one rarely goes out there during the winter to use it as it’s quite the walk from the house to the complex. There’s a garage back there as well where we park our vehicles.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded, and followed Harry as he headed back towards the front door. Harry opened the door with a key he pulled from his pocket, and he stepped back as the door swung open so that Louis could step inside. The floor he saw immediately was hardwood, but there were massive plush carpets. There was a large marble fireplace, the furniture was all a lovely brown leather, and Louis could see a balcony revealing a hallway of the upstairs. “It’s beautiful…”

“Step inside and let me show you around,” Harry told him. Louis did as he was told, letting Harry step in front of him. Harry hung up the coat he wore on a coat rack near the door, and he hesitantly rubbed at the fabric of his own coat. “Yes, take it off.” Harry instructed. Louis nodded quickly, shedding from the coat and carefully hanging it up. When he turned back to Harry, Harry turned and walked away, expecting Louis to follow. Louis scurried after him, and Harry explained as he went. “We have six bedrooms. One is ours. You will share a bedroom with me unless I command that you sleep in the room designated for either guests or for the times I feel that you do not deserve my company. Then we have a room designated for play. Most sexual matters will take place in there, but they could take place anywhere in the house including our own bedroom. It all depends on how I feel, mainly. Another room is my friend, Zayn’s room. He shares it with his sub Niall. They have a playroom as well, and then there is another guest room that is simply a guest room or Niall’s isolation room.”

“Bedroom, Play… Isolation,” Louis murmured softly. “I understand.”

Harry paused in his walking, stopping in the extravagant kitchen they were standing in having already walked through a massive dining room, “Don’t let the thought of the Isolation Room bother you. If you’re a good boy then we won’t ever have to use it and it shall remain a guest room. If you are put in there, you will only remain for a day or two, depending on what you have done, and you will be allowed out for meals so long as you do not look at or speak to anyone. Like I said, that is only if you have misbehaved terribly. I honestly don’t wish to use it, but if I must I will.” Louis was feeling a bit fearful, still. The mere thought of behaving so terribly that his sub had to isolate him made him feel even queasier than his nervous stomach already did. “Are you listening?” Harry’s voice hardened.

“Yes, sir,” Louis replied immediately. “Sorry, sir. I was processing.”

“Be sure to listen when I speak to you,” Harry warned. “If you desire my attention, you must give me yours.”

“Yes, of course, absolutely sir,” Louis nodded frantically.

Harry continued to lead him around the house, showing him up the giant staircase to the room that would be theirs, their ridiculously large bathroom with a giant jet filled bathtub, as well as the isolation room that Louis really didn’t care too much to be around. Even if it also sided as a guest room, Louis hated the mere thought of it. It looked innocent enough, white walls with a large white plush bed, hardwood floors and thick white carpets. There was a window, rounded at the top, that had a seat to sit upon so you could look out over the spacious backyard scattered with buildings that contained their sports complexes and garage. But, Louis still despised the room. He rather preferred their tan room with the plush white carpet, the king bed with a white downy looking comforter, and the double doors that opened up to their bathroom. Harry didn’t show him the playroom, and he figured the older man was keeping that for the first time that they ever used it, or perhaps it wasn’t prepared yet since Louis still had yet to give Harry the folder full of the papers he had filled out.

Harry showed him the other side of the massive hallway, past the balcony and turning down towards the other end of the house, “This side is Zayn and Niall’s. There isn’t much reason for you to be over here unless you’ve been invited, but like I mentioned before ask me about it.”

“I will sir, I’ll ask your permission before I do most things,” Louis promised. “I… I’m excited to live here with you.”

“Thank you, pet,” Harry stepped forward than to wrap his arms around Louis, and Louis panicked a tad. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hug back, or if he was supposed to let himself be hugged. So he simply let himself be hugged at first, and then Harry informed him. “You are allowed to touch me if I have instigated a hug like this.” Louis hugged back gratefully then, and Harry rubbed lightly at the base of Louis’ neck, “Are you bruised here? I’m sorry I had to be rough, but if you disobey an order don’t expect me to let you off easy.”

 “Of course,” Louis breathed into Harry’s shoulder. The man smelled fantastic. Despite his rough exterior, and despite previous happenings, Louis felt safe with his dom. He’d gotten extremely lucky, Harry was extremely informing and willing to compromise as well so long as Louis compromised. “I’ll be good, I’ll do what you tell me to.”

“Good,” Harry hummed. “Then this should work out nicely. Now, let’s get you back to your current home. I’ve got other matters to take care of. You may retrieve your shoes and put them on to take back with you so long as you make sure that if you wear them again they go along with outfit you are wearing. It won’t matter soon anyway once I pick your wardrobe, but there is still two weeks time before that and I plan to meet with you again. Perhaps another public outing to get you used to the paps. I want to be sure we don’t have another little misbehaving mishap again.” Harry pulled back then, frowning and fixing Louis’ hair slightly. “Wear your hair like that. I like the fringe.” When Harry drove Louis home, he gave Louis’ knee a squeeze before Louis climbed from the car. “I’ll be in touch, the same way we spoke before via email. Once you’ve moved in we will communicate via text if we just so happen to be apart.”

“Yes sir, I’ll check it frequently,” Louis agreed, and then he was shutting Harry’s car door carefully and hurrying to his house, turning back to give a small and hesitant wave to Harry as he pulled off once he made sure Louis was entering the house.

His mother was almost instantly at his side, “How’d it go? Was it alright, does he seem okay?”

Louis bit his lip, but nodded, “Yeah… yeah I think it went okay. This might actually work out alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	5. Chapter 4

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Interview

I have an interview involving our new relationship on Wednesday. You will be attending me unless you give me an excuse that I am willing to give exception towards, but there are very few matters that I will accept. I will expect you to be ready at 9AM. There will be clothing I would like you to wear sent to your home, style your hair as I have shown you I liked it, in the fringe. I’ll see you then.

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Interview (RE:)

I will be ready. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

“Louis William Tomlinson, you are going to ruin that tie!” Louis’ mum cried rushing across the room to take the expensive tie from Louis fingers. The sub groaned, reaching for it.

“Mum, c’mon! It’s almost 9,” Louis begged her, she shook her head and motioned for Louis to turn. Just to make her happy and get a move on with getting his ready, Louis did so. She tied the tie around his neck, tucking it nicely into his suit jacket.

“This thing costs more than our house Louis, you can’t mangle it,” She told him looking him over. There was a loud honk from outside and Louis’ eyes went wide. He moved past his mum and grabbed his phone and wallet, he shoved them into his pockets, kissed his mum on the cheek, and quickly exited the house to his Doms car.

When Louis slipped into the passenger seat, Harry’s mouth was pressed into a firm line as his finger pointed to the time, reading 9:04AM. Louis sucked in a sharp breath, lowering his gaze as he slowly closed the door behind him, “I’m sorry for my tardiness, sir-”

Harry’s hand reached out and seized Louis’ chin. Louis was simply glad that the man didn’t do it roughly, but Harry made Louis look at him, “I expect you to look at me when you apologise. You are apologising to me, not my floorboard. Now is there reason for your tardiness or are you dawdling?”

Louis forced himself to gaze into Harry’s piercing green eyes, forced himself not to squirm away from the dominating look as he spoke softly, “I wanted my tie perfect for you… I think my clock in my living room is off as well, I thought I still had time.”

“You’ll have to fix that,” Harry told him firmly. “If you’re late again, you can expect to be punished. Because this was the first time, you were only late by a few minutes, and because you tell me you were paying attention to your clock, I’m going to let you off with a warning. Let’s just hope you’re good for me at the interview.”

“I’ll be good,” Louis promised. “For you, I won’t make you look bad.”

“Let’s hope that you don’t, because it’s already slightly happened once,” Harry huffed and released Louis, putting the car in reverse. “I really hope we’re not late to this interview,” Harry murmured, speeding down the slightly busy road. Louis buckled himself in, watching the people they passed, wondering what kind of questions will be asked of him.

They drove for a while, Louis getting more antsy as they went. He started bouncing his knee but was instantly chided about it. “I’m scared,” Louis broke the silence and mentally slapped himself for doing so.

“Don’t be,” Harry told him, turning into the drive. The was stopped by guards but was let through once he flashed his green pass at them. “You will answer all the questions they ask you,” Harry told Louis, parking in a vacant spot. “I would like you to tell them the truth,” Harry added, opening the car door and getting out. Louis sat for a moment longer, soothing himself, then got out also. He remembered the rule of walking with Harry and instantly glued himself right behind his Dom, his head low, eyes on the backs of Harry’s shoes. There were camera’s flashing and people yelling from the car park to the back door of the large building. The sub resisted all urges to look up at the people screaming his name, he didn’t want to get into anymore trouble.

“Watch out for the workers,” Harry told Louis, pushing him through the doors first, then coming in behind him. There were people running around trying to get everything ready for ‘Harry Styles and his New Sub’ to air. Louis didn’t know that he was going to be on T.V.

“H-Sir,” He gasped out, looking up at Harry with wide, scared eyes. The Dom had been looking around for Nick, the interviewer, but looked down at his Sub.

“Yes?” He replied, lifting his head to look around some more.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Louis looked pale and Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He had to sit in this interview and it was expected of him to have his new Sub there with him.

“Harry! Darling,” Nick yelled coming up to the Dom, kissing him on both cheeks. “It’s been far too long,” The man chided, patting down the lapels on Harry’s sharp suit.

“It has Nick,” Harry told him, rubbing a hand down the mans back before stepping away, giving Nick an eye full of the tiny Sub standing there, shaking.

“Oh isn’t he just cute!” Nick gushed, moving forward to look at the man. “He is just the perfect sub for you Harry.”

 “I-uh,” Louis started but was shushed by a simple rub of the elbow by Harry’s hand. The move was subtle but Nick caught it.

“Gosh! He’s just a Natural!”

“He is, such a good Sub,” Harry played along, not quite lying.

“The show is starting in ten minutes. Please, have a snack or use the restroom,” Nick told them in a rush, being pulled away by a much larger man. Louis figured Nick was a Sub and that was his Dom. Harry curled his arm around Louis’ and pulled him through the large crowd to the round table where they would be sitting for the interview.

“If you haven’t eaten, I’d advise you too,” Harry told Louis who nodded, slipping away to the large tables with delicious brunch foods. He grabbed a bunch of fruit, not too much, and brought it back to the table. Harry looked over Louis’ food choice and let him keep everything but the mango, he hated the smell of mango breath. He slipped the offending fruit off of the tiny plate and into the trash that was nearby. “No mango,” He told Louis who frowned but nodded, he really liked mango.

“Alright!” Nick shouted, getting the attention of everyone running around. Louis sucked on a grape before chewing and eating it. “Get into positions, this shit is about to go down,” He clapped his hands together making the crew cheer and get into their rightful places. Louis looked down at his plate and Harry picked it up, putting it onto the trash. Nick left the stage and let in a crowd of about 40 people to sit in seats to the right of the stage. They were there for clapping and cheering purposes.

A camera was rolled into the stage, a short stocky man manning it. Nick sat down at his table and a few makeup women quickly came by, giving Louis colour and fixing Harry’s hair. Once everything was perfect there was a quick count down to show time.

“And Three, Two, One, we're rolling!” A man yelled.

“Alright, today we have the amazing Harry Styles with us!” Nick introduced Harry, making the females in the crowd scream and yell. Harry smiled at the camera pointed at his face then looked to Louis as he was introduced, “And we have the first ever Sub of our Harry, Louis Tomlinson,” Nick was much quieter saying Louis name but Louis had the whole crowd screaming for him. The Sub was sure he was going to faint, he was on live T.V. with his Dom, if he messed up the whole world would see it. “How are you two?” Nick asked once the crowd quieted down.

“We are fine. Things so far have been moving smoothly,” Harry explained and Louis looked up at Harry, smiling softly. Nick took note of the sparkle in Louis’ eyes, he loved seeing Subs so… transfixed with their Doms.

“Louis, how are you?” He asked making Louis look from Harry to him. The Sub licked his dry lips and gave Nick a award winning smile, Louis was going to make Harry look as good as he could.

“I am in heaven. There is nothing right now that could make this moment, with my Dom, better than it already is,” Louis told him. The girls in the crowd awe’d and Harry moved a hand onto Louis thigh, rubbing it softly, praising him.

“Harry,” Nick started, looking down at some notes on the table in front of himself on the table, “What was your first thought when you saw Louis?” He asked and Louis squirmed a bit in his seat, looking down at the glass and through it at Harry’s large palm on his thick thigh.

“That he was gorgeous,” Harry paused, looking at Louis then to Nick, “And that he was a category nine,” The room was silent for a beat then collective gasps rang out. Louis back went rigid and he looked at his Dom, eyes wide. Nick was leaning back in his seat, a large smile on his face, this was sure to get him a lot of views.

“So he’s very fertile, what are you going to do about that?” Nick questioned, Louis shifted but Harry’s grip on his thigh tightened, nearly bruising him.

“We’re going to get him the shot once he moves into my home,” Louis was frozen in place. He could get pregnant, why didn’t anyone tell him this? Why hadn’t Harry talked to him about it before blowing something like that onto his shoulders on national television.

“What do you think about that Louis?”

“Think about what?” Louis asked, blinking, he must have missed the last question.

“About getting temporarily fixed. Getting the shot would bring your category nine down to a six, birth control,” Nick sneered, not liking the idea. Louis looked around the room at all the people and cameras.

“It’s what my Dom wants,” whispered the Sub, bending his head low to stare at his hands in his lap. Harry removed his grip from Louis, folding his own hands on the table. Nick was silent for a moment, watching Louis then turned to Harry for the next question.

“If given the opportunity-” Nick cut off, reading the rest of the question before looking to Harry again, “-would you ever want kids?” He asked and Harry shifted in his seat. Louis felt like he was going to get sick. His dom was going to put him on birth control.

“No,” The answer was short and to the point.

Louis paled and whispered one word, a color, "Y-yellow."

Harry went rigid. “Go,” The dom said pushing Louis from his seat and off the stage. Nick watched the Sub go and winced as a broken sob made its way to the ears of the crowd and the mic of the camera.

“Green,” Nick told Harry making the Dom relax, looking around. “Louis coloured out,” Nick told the crowd and Camera. “What did he colour out for?” He asked Harry who shook his head, standing from his seat.

Instead of saying red Louis had said yellow, it was to let the Dom know that his Sub was on edge, something wasn’t quite right, or things were starting to get to be too much. It was known as colouring out, just like how Doms and Subs had certain bedroom play that was green, red, or blue. It was a key word that either let things progress or brought things to a halt. Doms weren’t required to stop what they were doing for yellows, but to slow down, like a stoplight. Subs still had to give Doms the ‘green’ for things to go back to normal.

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured leaving the state and the interview. His back was again stiff and his face was hard, all subs in his path moved to the side, bending their heads low. There was an angry Dom making his way through the building and they all prayed for Louis’ safety.

“Louis!” Harry yelled walking into the bathroom. All but one of the doors were open and Harry stalked to it, punching it with his fist. The loud shatter ran through the room, echoing. Louis shouted, surprised at the sudden noise and watched the shaking blue plastic door. “Louis if you’re in here, unlock this damn door and I won't spank you. If you make me go in there,” Harry let the threat hang. The door didn’t open for another five minutes, leaving the Dom standing out and waiting in embarrassment. But when it did Harry yanked it open and tore Louis out by the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Harry!” Louis cried out, lifting his hands to try to detangle the mans fingers from his burning scalp. Harry moved Louis in front of the sink and Louis planted his hands on the rim.

“Five for coloring and then just leaving me frozen. Nick had to say green for you,” Harry told Louis making the boys lip tremble. “Five for taking five minutes on the bathroom door, I asked you to open it, and another five for saying my name,” Harry told Louis, “How much is that?” He asked and Louis sucked on his bottom lip, watching Harry’s cold eyes through the mirror. “How many times are you being hit Louis?” Harry rephrased the question pushing Louis further over the sink, pushing his arse out.

“Fifteen,” Louis said quickly, crying out in surprise when Harry yanked his pants to the floor around his ankles. Harry tore Louis boxers off his body, making Louis hiss in pain, and threw them toward the toilets.

“Count. After each one I want you to thank me, I don’t want you to forget who’s giving them to you,” Harry growled, rearing his hand back and slapping it down, hard. Louis screamed the number one out, tightening his hands on the sink.

“Th-thank you Sir,” He stuttered afterwards, Harry did it again, and again. By time Louis hit fifteen he was done crying, but had started shaking. He didn’t colour out on Harry again, knowing that it was for emergencies and not for just anything. Louis knew that he must take care of his Dom and take back and say green before leaving. Louis also knew that Harry was always sir.

Nick was standing on the other side of the door with the camera man standing behind him. They had caught audio of Harry Styles giving his sub his very first punishment.

“That’s it for ya guys. Harry Styles first punishment to his Sub was fifteen spanks to a bare arse. Did you hear the slap? Gosh, five spanks for careless colouring, five slaps for delay, and five slaps for misname, I feel bad for the boy!” Nick said, “We’ll be back after the commercial and hopefully we have the couple out here to tell us about it!” The show clicked off and into a commercial about collars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	6. Chapter 5

“So, how are you?” Nick asked, folding his hands on the table. Louis and Harry were back in their places, the Sub looking embarrassed and in pain, the Dom looked slightly angry still.

“I’m fine,” Louis whispered, lifting his eyes. Nick sighed, leaning back in his chair, he looked at the camera then to the boy sitting across from him.

“May we see the damage?” Nick asked Harry who thought about it for a moment. He thought back to Louis’ hard list and couldn’t remember anything about public humiliation. The Dom nodded, standing up from his chair. Nick’s eyes went wide and he stood up also, moving around in front of the table. He really hadn’t expected the Dom to show his Sub off on T.V. so early in their relationship.

“C’mon Louis,” Harry told the man who looked at him with pleading eyes, he didn’t want to show the universe what his arse looked like. “Now,” Harry demanded and Louis slid off of his high chair, his face contorting in pain, and stood next to his dom. He hated the feeling, the need, to please Harry. “Turn around,” Harry said softer, “Good boy,” once Louis did as he was told. The sub’s head was hanging low and he swallowed hard when his hands were pulled down just past his bum. He wasn’t sure what it looked like but it must have been pretty bad with the gasps from the crowd and Nick.

“You did a number on him Styles,” Nick muttered, bending low to look at Louis cheeks. “There’s a handmark here,” Nick said poking Louis bum, the man let out a quiet gasp and rocked forward onto his toes. The little touch hurt, especially because Nick poked a blister. Harry gave Nick a warning look, clearly showing that he didn’t appreciate Nick touching Louis where he did. The dark haired man either ignored the Dom or didn’t catch the look. “You didn’t go easy,” Nick added, standing up straight to let the camera get a close up.

“Why should I? I’m not going to go easy just because he’s new. He did something wrong and he got punished for it,” Harry told Nick who nodded, turning his head a bit to look at his own Dom sitting in the crowd.

“Yeah, understandable,” Nick said and Harry pulled Louis pants back up once the camera moved away. “Please, sit,” Nick told Louis and Harry, sitting down in his own seat again. Harry sat down, and Louis slowly sank down into his seat as well, squirming at the sting but then regretting it as it rubbed his pants even more uncomfortably against his bottom. “So Louis, I take it you won’t be coloring out without taking it back again, eh?”

Louis blushed heavily, looking down at his hands, “I won’t. It was careless and wrong for me to leave my Dom like that. He wouldn’t have done anything careless with me.”

“I also understand that it’s not the first time you’ve been careless,” Nick pointed out, and Louis wished he could sink backwards and disappear into his chair. “Let’s look at that instance, shall we?”

Nick began the tape of Louis looking straight up into the camera of the pap who had yelled his name, and Louis buried his face into his hands in shame. Nick was going to cause people to talk, Nick was going to make Harry have to file for a new Sub. Louis would be kicked to the curb, unwanted.

Harry spoke up however, “He was punished for that as well and hasn’t made the same mistake since. There’s not really a need to reflect too much on it. Despite what you’ve seen today Louis here generally proves to be a very obedient Sub.”

Louis felt Harry’s hand reach out and cup the back of his neck. It was possessive, but at the same time, it was a comfort. The Sub relaxed a little beneath his Dom’s touch and tried to keep the loathing he was feeling towards Nick off of his face. If Nick was a sub himself, Louis didn’t understand why he wasn’t going easier. He decided the man was just a dick.

“Of course,” Nick nodded, reaching out and patting Louis’ knee. “He seems to be like a boy who generally follows orders. So when exactly do you plan on him moving into your house?”

“In a week,” Harry responded. “He’s been shown around it previously this week. He knows all the rules and expectations. We just have to actually move him in.”

“Ahh,” Nick clasped his hands in front of him, leaning and resting his chin on top of his fingers. “And from what I understand, Louis? You’re a virgin, correct?”

Louis fought back a groan, “Yes.”

Nick wiggled his eyebrows at Harry then, “Fun for you or a hassle?”

Louis watched as Harry blinked lazily at Nick, but then he shrugged, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. It is neither a hassle nor do I plan on using it purely for my enjoyment. Louis will not be harmed in that instance anymore than he will tolerate.”

Nick nodded, “That’s fair enough… let’s talk further about Louis being a category nine, we didn’t get to complete that earlier and-”

Louis stiffened, wanting to avoid the subject entirely. It was what had led him to nearly coloring out, but before he could shake his head Harry objected, “My Sub is not comfortable with said topic and therefore we will not be discussing it here in the public eye.”

Louis shot Harry a grateful look, one that Harry glanced at but didn’t take note of. The overly embarrassed Sub was just ready to go back home, or at least just get out of the building. He’d take swarming paps over Nick Grimshaw any day. Much to his relief, Nick was wrapping the show up, “Well folks, there you have it! Harry Styles and his new Sub. I’m sure we’ll be hearing much more about them in the future. Until then!”

The cameras stopped rolling, and Louis heaved out a sigh of relief. Harry turned his attention on to Louis, and Louis didn’t meet Harry’s gaze. He’d been awful, he was sure of it. He had colored out and left his Dom frozen by the word Yellow on national television. However, Harry’s grip was gentle as he took Louis’ chin in his grasp to make Louis meet his gaze, “Not bad, pet.”

Louis blushed. He quite liked the term pet, not quite as much as he liked being called a good boy, but even though pet seemed owning, it also felt… sentimental. He felt looked after when Harry called him pet. He realized that Harry was waiting for a response, however, Harry always wanted Louis to use his words, “Thank you, sir. But-”

“Let’s go,” Harry tugged Louis up with a firm grasp on Louis’ wrist. Harry said farewell to Nick, and it seemed as if the host wanted Harry and Louis to stay for a few more questions, but Harry brushed him off and continued to lead Louis towards the door they’d entered at. They put back on their coats, and then they were slipping back outside into the swarm of people.

“Louis!” he heard a pap yell, and he kept his gaze locked on the back of Harry’s brown boots. “How’s that bum of yours feeling?”

Louis ignored the yelling, but then he suddenly felt a hand clap down hard on his backside, and he sucked in a quiet gasp at the sharp sting on the already sore skin. Harry kept walking, however, most likely unable to hear Louis’ noise of pain. Louis tried to press in closer, only to receive a harder smack to his rear end that sent such a shock of pain through him that he crumpled to his knees with a yelp. Tears of shame sprang to his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the cold pavement, and yet he heard a series of gasps. Harry stopped moving and the crowd went silent, the only sound heard was the slicks of their large cameras taking pictures. Harry turned, looking down at his Sub then to everyone surrounding them.

“What in the living hell just happened?” He asked, his voice booming loud and clear. Most of the paps scattered, but those remaining ignored Harry and continued to take their money-hungry pictures. Louis, who was still on the ground and staring in shame at the damp pavement as tears dripped from his eyes, felt hands tugging at the back of his coat. He was lifted to his feet, and the larger hands seized his face, and he found himself staring tearfully into Harry’s gaze. “What. Happened?”

Louis tried to stop crying, Doms didn’t want sniffling babies for their Subs, but he couldn’t stop the choked sob and the hitch in his breath as he embarrassingly told Harry, “They hit my… my bum.”

Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Louis felt genuine fear, “They hit your bum?”

“Yes,” he whimpered.

In an instant, there was an arm around Louis’ lower back and he was being whisked towards Harry’s vehicle once more, the paparazzi close behind them. Harry opened his door for him and let Louis slip into the car. The door was almost instantly shut behind Louis, and Louis could only sit and wait for Harry to walk around to the other side and scold him. He just knew he was going to be scolded for not keeping up, for embarrassing Harry.

However, Harry took longer than normal returning to the driver’s seat. Louis peeked at one of the side mirrors and was slightly stunned to find that one of the paps was holding a broken camera in one hand and a blood gushing nose with the other. Harry slid into the driver’s seat, his jaw clenched tightly, and started the car.

The front of Louis was a bit damp from where he’d collapsed on the ground, and Harry directed the vents onto Louis so that he’d be receiving most of the heat. Louis waited for the stern words, but when Harry did speak, his voice was far from hard. Instead, it was soft and concerned, “Are you alright, pet?”

Louis scrubbed at his face in surprise, nodding his head before he remembered to speak, “Um. Yes, yes I’m okay.”

“When you return home you’ll have to put some lotion on your bum,” the Dom responded, and Louis looked to Harry only for Harry to reach out and thumb away Louis’ remaining tears. “But listen. If that ever happens again, you must tell me. What that man did was illegal. Luckily his companions weren’t too reluctant to give him up once I questioned who had hit you. I think he’ll be finding a new occupation shortly.”

“I,” Louis sucked in a deep breath before he continued. “When they hit me the first time I-”

“The first time?” Harry interrupted. “There was more than just once?”

“Twice,” Louis squeaked.

“Oh, pet, you should have said something!” Harry groaned, and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. “That bastard. I should have broke more than just his nose.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Louis whispered, and Harry’s hand came to settle on his thigh.

“Don’t be,” Harry responded. “From now on I’ll have to make sure you’re following close behind me, and if they touch you, you must tell me, alright? Perhaps you can hold on to my back belt loop when we’re in large crowds like that.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, and Harry sighed heavily

“Well… are you hungry? Aside from the coloring incident I thought you did very well today. I figure you deserve something for how good you were.”

“Sir, I…” Louis said in surprise. “Wherever you want to go.”

Harry smiled, “I think I know a decent place.” Harry took them to yet again another Italian place, but Louis didn’t mind too much. He loved Italian. However, he wasn’t the hungriest. He’d received quite the amount of built up stress, and to make matters worse their car was quickly swarmed with paparazzi several seconds after Harry had parked. Louis fought back a whimper, and Harry glanced over at him, “Are your clothes dry?” Louis nodded. “Good. I’ll wait for you at the back of the car then so that there won’t be a large distance between us. Remember to hold my belt loop. I’m sure word has already gotten out that I’ve punched a pap for touching you so let’s hope these people keep their distance.”

Louis was nervous, but he followed Harry’s orders and scurried to the back of the vehicle to meet Harry. Harry waited patiently, and Louis realized the Dom was waiting to feet Louis grip onto his belt loop. Louis slipped two fingers carefully through the belt loop on Harry’s trousers, and Harry led the way into the restaurant. Despite the lunch crowd, Harry and Louis were immediately given a table, waters, and breadsticks. The waitress smiled at Harry, informing him, “We’ll have soups and salads out quickly for you two.”

“Thank you,” Harry responded, and then his gaze fell on Louis as the waitress left. “Was it better this time? Being in the crowd out there?”

Louis nodded instantly, “Yes sir, much better. Thank you for letting me hold on to your belt loop. That helps a lot.”

Harry smiled, “Good. Those were my intentions. However… we’ve got some matters to discuss. You’re not necessarily in trouble, I just need to know precisely what made you color out today.”

The Sub instantly placed down the breadstick he had picked up, rubbing his hands anxiously together, “Oh. Uh… just the talking about babies and stuff.”

“I specified that we most likely would not be having any,” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered. “I colored out after that. I didn’t… I didn’t know I was a category nine.”

“Is this still uncomfortable for you?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Not as much as it was on national television,” Louis responded shyly. “It was just… a lot to take in. And everyone else found out when I did. It was too much.”

“I apologise for dropping it on you like that,” Harry responded sincerely. “Are you willing to discuss it now?”

“I’m,” Louis sucked in a large breath of air, trying to build up the courage. “I’m a category nine, capable of getting pregnant. Highly capable. And we’re not even going to use that to our advantage?”

Harry blinked, “You are still in school. And I have no desire for children at the moment. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No sir,” Louis said immediately, embarrassed he’d even spoken out in the first place.

“We’ll see,” Harry said then. “Later on. But as of now, no children. You will receive the treatment that brings you down to a category six. Obviously it’s a treatment that can be stopped and you’ll be just as fertile. We’re just not planning on that anytime soon, understand?”

Louis nodded. Harry was no longer saying never, he was just saying not anytime at the moment. Louis could live with that, “Yes sir.”

The waitress returned then with salad and soup, and Harry slid Louis’ bowl closer to him when he noticed Louis’ hesitancy, “You must eat, you know.”

“Okay…” Louis nodded, and he picked up his spoon to eat at the soup. He only took small bites, and he didn’t touch any of the salad Harry put on a plate for him.

“Healthy diets are key Louis. Eat at least some of your salad,” Harry ordered.

Louis obliged, hoping that whatever the main course was wasn’t anything too grand. He quietly took a bite of his salad, chewing before he asked, “What are we eating after this?”

“When I come here I always get the same thing,” Harry explained. “They’ll be bringing us penne romano with wood-grilled chicken.”

Louis nodded slowly, pushing his salad around his plate, “Sounds good.”

He could feel Harry’s gaze on him, and Harry then spoke up, “Louis. Eat.”

“Right, right,” Louis said quickly. “Sorry sir.”

Louis tried to put his nervous stomach aside, eating all of his salad and sipping careful spoonfuls of soup. When the waitress finally brought them the main course, Louis ate as much of it as he could. It wasn’t too entirely hard to do, he quite liked the food. He could understand why Harry would get the meal every time. They ate in silence, Harry watching Louis eat, making sure that he got it all. When they were done Harry paid the bill without looking at it and they left the restaurant the same way they went in, with Louis’ two fingers in Harry’s belt loop.

“I’d like to see you in a few days. Once more before I would like you to start packing to move into my home,” Harry told Louis as they sat in the car outside Louis’ home. The Sub didn’t want to go in, he knew his mother had watched the show, her ‘little boy is on t.v.!’

“Yes sir, that would be nice,” Louis gave Harry a small smile, a thank you, then left the car and made the short but seemingly long trek up to his front door. His mother tried to ask him questions, shooting him with accusations of not being good enough for Harry. She went from someone Louis trusted to someone he didn’t want to be around very quickly. His father shut his mother up though, much to Louis’ relief.

The night was quiet and Louis hated it. He wanted to be with Harry, to prove to the man that he was a good sub and that he wouldn’t fuck up anymore. Louis hated making Harry mad and it seemed like he packed as much disappointment into one day as he could, and although it seemed like Harry had forgiven and forgotten, Louis didn’t see how the Dom could have. The sub fell asleep regretting everything he’s done in the past 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Louis was almost afraid to leave his room. His mother would almost instantly be on his case again, he was sure of it.. He put if off as much as he could, cleaning his room, packing some stuff that he wanted to take to Harry’s in boxes, and checking his computer frequently to see if Harry had emailed him. He couldn’t help but feel disappointment when he saw that the Dom had not. So finally, at nearly noon, he reluctantly crept out of his room and headed for the living room.

He didn’t see his mother or father anywhere, so he breathed out a breath of relief and sank down onto the couch. His stomach growled, and he wanted to go into the kitchen to eat, or needed too rather since Harry had insisted to him that healthy diets were key, but he knew that if his parents weren’t in the living room then they most certainly were in the kitchen. And like he expected, his mother came out of the kitchen and into the living room. When her gaze fell on Louis, she sighed heavily.

“I still just can’t believe your carelessness,” she shook her head in disbelief. “I thought we’d raised you to understand your duties as a sub. I understand mine completely, so why can’t you just be a good sub?”

“Mum…” Louis mumbled, averting his gaze. “Harry didn’t-”

“And you called him by his name after he specifically told you not to? He’s going to be requesting a new sub in no time,” his mother scoffed. At that moment, much to Louis’ relief, Louis’ father emerged from the kitchen and sharply stopped the nagging woman.

“Jay,” he snapped. “Go elsewhere and let me speak to Louis alone, please.” His mother was forced to leave the room, yet she did so reluctantly. Louis’ father Mark sat down beside Louis, pursing his lips. “I figure she as a sub has no right to scold you in such a way even if she is your mother. Don’t let anyone else but your Dom and the people your Dom gives permission to scold you like that.”

“Are you going to scold me?” Louis asked miserably. “For what I did on national television?”

“No,” Mark assured. “We’re going to talk about coloring.”

“But I know how coloring works, we don’t need to-”

“Run it by me, just for fun,” Mark hummed, sitting back further against the couch and looking at Louis expectantly.

Louis sighed, but sat nodded, clasping his hands together nervously on his lap, “We use coloring to communicate with one another. Us subs mainly use it since our Doms are the ones in charge. If things are good, you don’t have to color. Things would be classified as green. Yellow, yellow is like a slow down. It’s a warning that things could be escalating to a stop. So like you would at a red light, a Dom stops what he’s doing. Doms are sensitive in a way to colors, and they have to stop until they’re given an okay again, a green from their sub or a sub in general. You wouldn’t run a red stoplight, just like Doms don’t keep going when their sub says red. If a sub says red and colors out, the Dom stops what he’s doing all together until the sub says green again and then they can take note that whatever happened to make the sub color out is in the red category.”

Mark nodded in approval, “Good. But do you know what you forgot to do today when you nearly colored out, when you left the stage in such a hurry?”

“I forgot to say green,” Louis whispered. “I left Harry stuck frozen with the word yellow and Nick fricking Grimshaw had to give him a green so that he could come get me.”

“Which was a very inconsiderate and careless thing to do,” his father pointed out. “You must always remember to take care of your Dom, Louis. As a Dom myself I can assure you that a negative color from our sub is a very petrifying thing. We stop because we care, we don’t want to hurt you in a way that is permanent or in a way that you don’t want. It’s the whole point of the coloring system. So in return of us stopping, all we ask is that you bring us back from it and let us know that we’re okay again and aren’t going to harm you.”

“I’m sorry, dad,” Louis responded. “And I apologised to my Dom as well, I was punished for my mistakes. I’m trying, I really want to be a good sub because Harry seems like a great Dom. It’s all so new and I’m scared. I’m afraid that Harry isn’t going to want me and that he’s going to file for a new sub and kick me back out.”

“That’s something to take up with your Dom,” Mark told Louis. “If he’s a Dom that wants you to speak to him and tell him how things are going for you then tell him. Don’t be shy. You can’t know that something is going to be wrong if Harry hasn’t told you it’s wrong yet. So tell Harry how you feel about the whole situation and see how things go from there.”

Louis nodded, but he didn’t plan on telling Harry. That would be far too embarrassing, that and he was fearful of Harry’s answer. He didn’t want to be told that all of his suspicions about being a terrible sub were right. He was sure that if Harry told him such a thing he would no longer be able to function, he’d shut down. Being told that he was terrible seemed pretty red on the color scale for him.

Once his father finished their little chat, he went to find Jay again. Louis used it as his advantage to scurry into the kitchen to make himself a small lunch of cheese, crackers, some celery and orange juice, which he scarfed down at the kitchen table so he could hurry back to his room. Once he was in the security of his room, he shut the door and dug back out the folder full of the papers Harry wanted him to fill out. He was supposed to have them completed by the time he moved in with Harry, but he decided he’d fill them out and hand them in to Harry early.

He read through everything about Harry again, finally reaching the paper of Harry’s reds and greens that were accompanied with blank lines so that Louis could add his colorings. Most of what Harry had as a green Louis was perfectly fine with after meeting Harry. He already felt like he could trust the Dom, and the day before with the paparazzi incident had only helped that case. When he reached the blindfolds and gags, he gave the blindfolding a green because he knew he could handle that. Gags, however, he starred like Harry had told him. He didn’t know if he would like it or not. Once he heard more about it or actually tried it, they would write it down on the whiteboard in their room filled with the red and green list.

He finished the list, tucking it back into the black folder and setting it atop his desk as he sat down and opened his laptop again. He went to his email again to find a message sent by Harry from twenty minutes previous. His heart fluttered in anticipation, and he opened the message immediately. He greatly looked forward to seeing Harry again.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Lunch Tomorrow

Hello, pet. As I told you in the car yesterday as we departed, I would like to meet up with you again before you will be moving in with me. Does tomorrow for lunch seem like a time that would work out for you? I have business matters to attend to later that evening, and so it will have to take place before 4pm. Please message me back as soon as possible so I can start getting things in order.

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

Louis quickly hit the reply button to mail back the man, wishing he didn’t have to wait all the way until the next day to see Harry. But seeing him the next day was better than not seeing him at all. Louis felt at ease with Harry now, felt good when he could please his Dom and make Harry happy.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Lunch Tomorrow (RE:)

Tomorrow sounds perfect. I’m free all day so if you have a time in mind I will be dressed and ready for you exactly then. Is there anything specific you’d like me to wear, sir? I’d like to look good for you and I don’t want something like the shoes incident to happen again.

Sincerely,

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

 

Louis dawdled around while he waited, plugging in and unplugging headphones from his laptop. He didn’t have to wait long, and he figured Harry received email updates to his phone. The response had come in within five minutes.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Lunch Tomorrow (RE:) (RE:)

Very good. Tomorrow by noon then, I’ll be waiting in my usual spot. I hope you’ve set your clock to the right time so that you can indeed be on time for me like the good boy I know you can be. As for clothes, just a sweater and a nice pair of trousers. Perhaps a grey sweater and burgundy jeans, just as long as they are fitting to your form, will work. Black boots if you have them. A darker grey scarf and your pressed wool coat will go nicely with it as well. It’s supposed to be colder tomorrow, so you must be dressed warmly. We will speak again then.

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Lunch Tomorrow (RE:) (RE:) (RE:)

I believe I have those to wear for you sir, I hope they meet your standards. I am excited to be getting to see you again. Until then.

Sincerely,

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

 

Louis squirmed in anticipation, biting his lip as he waited to see if Harry would message him back again. The Dom didn’t, though, and after thirty minutes Louis shut his laptop and flopped onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. Once again, he felt lonely. He wished he could be with Harry instead of laying in boredom on his bed, wished he lived in Harry’s house where even though he and Harry would be apart sometimes, he’d be able to make Harry happy and prove that he was a good sub. Yet, all he could do was get up and go dig in his closet to find the clothes to please his Dom the next day at lunch.

*~*

“He left you completely floundering on the stage,” Zayn said in disbelief, and Harry looked up at the man after sending a final email to his sub regarding lunch the next day.

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I took care of it.”

“Probably not as well as you should have!”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Did you not see the spanking I gave him? That’s the very reason I had it shown over national television. I wasn’t fond of showing my subs rear end to the world, but I needed people to see that he had been punished so that they wouldn’t get the idea that I was a weak Dom.”

“Well I’m starting to get the idea that he’s an inconsiderate sub,” Zayn said in exasperation. “I’m saying this because I want you to be happy Harry, and I don’t think Louis is the best that you can get.”

“Well I’m perfectly happy with Louis so far, he’s always very eager to please and I can see that he’s trying. We’re both new to this and we’ll figure it out as we go,” Harry said firmly. “I’m taking him out to lunch tomorrow and I’m sure things will be fine. He’s already asked me if I had a preference on what he wears because he wants to please me.”

Zayn looked up to the balcony, knowing his sub was down the hall up on the second floor and most likely in there room napping. He’d been feeling under the weather and Zayn had been making him stay in bed so that he could recover. Sick subs were bad news.

“Lunch?” Zayn rubbed his hands together, and Harry scooted forward off the couch like he was about to get up. “Did you discuss his weight with him and request a diet like I suggested?”

Harry gave Zayn a look of disdain, “No, and I won’t be. He looks perfectly fine to me, and in all honesty I’m coaxing him to eat more because I think he looks like he doesn’t eat enough already. I suppose I suggested a healthy diet, but I meant one where he eats something from each food group.” 

“But his thighs and hips-”

“Are all muscle,” Harry replied instantly. “And they are perfectly fine. Lay off my sub.”

Zayn sighed, “I’m just trying to help out, one Dom to another. I’m going to go check up on my sub, though.”

Zayn left the room, heading upstairs. Harry frowned after him. Zayn had been a Dom much longer than Harry had and did have a bit of experience, but Harry didn’t want to do everything that Zayn suggested. Yes, he planned on being a harsh dom, but he didn’t need Louis thinking that he was unattractive or not good enough.

Instead of putting too much thought into it and stressing over whether or not he was doing the right thing, he pulled back out his phone and sent some business emails, thinking about where he would take Louis the next day for lunch instead.

*~*

The next day, Louis was ready nearly an hour in advance and was standing at the door, clutching the folder containing the paper he’d written his colors on, so he could keep watch for Harry. His mother was completely ignoring him, but his father complimented his outfit and told him that if Harry had requested it then he was sure to like the way it had come together on Louis. The moment Harry’s car pulled up at the end of the driveway, Louis was hurrying out the door and rushing to Harry’s car. Harry seemed pleased as Louis sank into the passenger seat and closed the door.

“You’re actually early this time, that’s a very good boy,” Harry hummed, smiling at Louis. Louis slipped him the folder, and Harry glanced inside only to smile wider. “Even better, pet. Thank you.”

Louis felt a warm flush at the praise, buckling his seatbelt, “I wanted to be sure to be on time for you, sir, so I got ready several hours before our designated time.”

“You look very good as well, I’m glad you went with my request,” Harry told Louis reaching over to brush Louis’ arm aside so he could better look at Louis’ clothes. “Yes, very nice.”

“Thank you,” Louis was quiet then as Harry pulled away from the curb and onto the road. They didn’t speak as Harry drove, but Louis was just content with the fact that he’d gained Harry’s approval on his outfit and by being on time. When they arrived at the fancy looking restaurant, Louis pursed his lips at the name. It looked more like symbols rather than letters, and he looked to Harry shyly. “What language is that?”

“It’s Greek,” Harry responded. “It’s very good, I think you’ll like it.”

Louis nodded slowly, glancing around. He was pleasantly surprised to see that paps weren’t swarming the car, and as Harry climbed out he did as well. There were a few paparazzi that were keeping their distance, but Louis still slipped his two fingers into Harry’s belt loop. It made him feel safer that way and allowed Harry to guide him.

They were seated and given waters along with a bowl of fresh fruit, and Louis hummed as Harry offered him a few grapes. They were small and almost looked like blueberries.

“This looks nice,” Louis said softly.

“Careful with the grapes, they have seeds,” Harry responded simply as Louis moved to put one in his mouth. He bit into it and was surprised at the flavor. It tasted like actual grape juice, but a tad more sour.

“Oh,” Louis squeaked. “They’re actually a bit tart.”

“They’re wine grapes,” Harry responded. “Do you like wine?”

“I’ve only just recently became legal,” Louis murmured. “But I’ve had it from time to time and it’s not terrible.”

Harry ordered some wine then, most likely expensive from the name he murmured to the waitress. She brought it to them and asked if they were ready to order, and Harry responded with, “Yes. We’ll take the Xifias Souvlaki.”

The waitress nodded and hurried off, leaving them with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Harry poured a bit into Louis’ glass, nodding to him. “Taste it and see if you like it.”

Louis sipped at it and nodded, “Yes, sir. It’s very good, thank you. But um- what’s…”

He trailed off, not even willing to try and repeat what Harry had ordered. Harry understood though, and Louis noticed the corners of his lip twitch up in a smile that was nearly fond, “It’s grilled swordfish that comes on something a bit like a kebab. Xifias Souvlaki.”

“Oh,” Louis lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “That sounds good…”

Harry leaned forward then, pursing his lips, “So… did your parents see the interview?”

Louis winced, lowering his gaze onto the table as he nodded slowly, “Erm. Yeah. Yeah they did. My father made sure I understood the concept of coloring, and I do know it sir, I swear, and… my mother was just. She didn’t approve.”

“What did she say?” Harry asked, his gaze not curious but insistent. Louis was confused as to why he cared.

“Just some stuff-”

“Do not avoid the question,” Harry’s hand reached across the table to seize Louis’ wrist, stopping him from picking at an orange peel. “What did she say?”

“She said that I would never make a good sub,” Louis croaked out hoarsely. He didn’t want to continue, wanted to croak out a yellow or a red and stop it all, but it was exactly that that had gotten him into the mess he’d been in. “And that you’d request for a new one in no time.”

Harry scoffed at that, releasing Louis’ wrist and leaning back, “That was the only instance she’d saw of you misbehaving, how can she know what type of sub you are? I can assure you that if you are being a bad sub then I’ll let you know. Until then, don’t fret about it. Our family and friends are not the people we need to worry about. If people of my work start to believe that our relationship is not Dom and sub material we’ll have to work something out whether it’s going separate ways or just changing our behavior.”

“Oh,” Louis’ eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. He felt like the restaurant walls were collapsing in on him, and his vision blurred out in a way that made things fuzzy. The thought of Harry and him going his separate ways, it was far worse than the thought of him being a poor sub that no one would want. But suddenly Harry was pushing his way out of his side of the booth and nearly knocking over the waitress who was bringing them their food. He seized Louis’ face in his hands, “Louis!” he demanded. “Louis breathe, deep breaths, Louis, what’s happening?”

Louis was vaguely aware that he was wheezing, but he followed his Doms orders and tried to suck in deeper gasps of air, “Sir- so sorry-”

“Give me a color, Louis, I need your color right now,” Harry murmured urgently.

“Green,” Louis wheezed. He didn’t want Harry’s hands to leave his face, didn’t want Harry to stop speaking to him. He could already feel himself calming at Harry’s touch. Harry was right in front of him and he wasn’t getting rid of Louis, he wasn’t kicking Louis to the curb.

“Stop speaking for now,” Harry commanded once he was sure Louis wasn’t at a yellow or red state. “Just look at me, listen, and breathe. Right at me, c’mon now, pet. Good boy.”

Louis met Harry’s gaze, nodding to the best of his ability with Harry’s hands on his cheeks. The Dom’s thumbs ran gently over the cheekbones. Louis’ breathing evened out, and once he had gathered his sanity once more he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He couldn’t avert his gaze, though, Harry had commanded that he keep looking at him, so he held Harry’s eye contact as he whispered, “I’m okay, I’m so sorry, sir, that won’t happen again. I’m so sorry.”

“What did happen?” Harry asked. “I need to know, did I do something? You didn’t color, I-”

“I didn’t need to,” Louis assured. “It wasn’t something you did sir, just the thought of. Of separating. I panicked, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Good, don’t let that bother you because we aren’t separating at all with the way things have been going, I said not to worry, remember?” Harry gently kissed the top of Louis’ head much to Louis’ surprise, but released the man and returned to his seat. His gaze hardened and his tone grew firmer. “If you are feeling fearful of something, Louis, you must speak to me about it. It’s my job to take care of you just as it is your job to please me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis squeaked. “Really sir, I am.”

Harry sighed, “Try the Xifi- the swordfish.”

Louis forced a smile, “I do like hearing you say the real name, sir.”

“Xifias Souvlaki,” Harry smiled a tad as well, and Louis nervously picked up the kebab like stick in one hand. There were tomatoes, bay leaves, onions, and bell peppers on the stick marinated in some sort of seasoned olive oil. It was good, but is stomach was churning.. He of course had panicked and made his Dom have to calm him down. He’d messed up a date that had been going perfectly.

“It’s very good,” Louis told Harry, hoping to make the Dom speak.

“It’s also healthy, lots of vegetables there,” Harry responded. He didn’t pick up a kebab, he waited quietly while Louis finished an entire one before he grabbed one as well. “Today is going very well. You’re behaving so properly and I’m having a very nice time.”

Louis tried to keep the surprise off his face, but he was sure that he blushed, “I just want to be good for you, sir.”

Harry reached out and place his large hand over Louis’ smaller one on the table, “I know, pet. I appreciate it very much.”

Harry’s hand remained covering Louis’ for the entirety of the meal as he discussed how he’d been preparing their future room, and for the remainder of the meal Louis didn’t feel worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal drinking age in England is 18 if I’m not mistaken, so if you were confused with me saying he was legal that’s the reason! We dig your guys’ responses to this, you guys are our favs. Hope you like where we’re going with this! - Elsie
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	8. Chapter 7

Louis didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay out with Harry all night and even go home with him but when his Dom pulled into his driveway Louis knew time was up for now. “I had such a good time,” he said softly, his hands folded in his lap and his gaze watching his mother watch him through the front window.

“I’m glad. I’m not sure when we can do something next. I’ll email you when I’ve figured it out,” Harry told Louis, reaching to lightly squeeze the subs bouncing leg. “I have business to attend to Louis, go inside now,” he said and Louis did as he was told, watching Harry for a long moment before he closed the car door and walked the short walk to his home's front door.

Harry gave Louis a small wave then backed from the driveway and drove off down the street. Louis huffed to himself, wrapping his arms around his middle. “Well, there’s that,” he told himself and turned to open the front door of his home and step in. His mother was there, watching him, expecting him to tell her everything that went on but he wouldn’t. Not after she was mean to him before about messing up once. Louis went to his room and changed into comfy clothes.

It was almost an hour later when there was a quiet knock on Louis’ door before it opened just enough to let his dad’s head poke in. “How did it go?” He asked, looking around Louis’ little cave.

“It went fine. I had a panic attack but he was able to help me out of it,” Louis said with a smile. He loved talking to his dad but he wasn’t home all that much during some parts of the year. Thank the lord he was home now.

“Oh? That must have been great for him. It’s a good thing for us to be able to help you guys,” his father says, taking a single step in. “I have another business trip coming in two or so months,” he told Louis, and the teen groaned, angry at his dad’s job for keeping him away so much.

“Where are you going?” He asked, a pout firmly placed on his lips.

“Nowhere special. Just to Japan, I’ll bring you back something and you know it,” his dad joked, moving across the room to give Louis a kiss on the forehead. “But I’ll be going, and you’ll be moved in with Harry by then anyway. I have to convince your mom that you’re fine,” he said and Louis nodded, waving a little as his dad left the room.

 

*~*

 

“I don’t know. Take him out to a club or something. He’s only just became of age,” Zayn told Harry, pouring hot water into a cup and adding a tea bag. He dipped it a few times, watching the clear water become dark.

“A club, are you serious?” Harry asked, looking up from his laptop. He was trying to send Louis an email so they could do something together. Louis was to be moved into Harry’s home in two days' time.

“Yeah. Let him let loose before he’s all tied up. Take him to ‘Rumers’. It’s this nice club for Doms and their Subs. Cameras aren’t allowed in so you two won't be all over the news or anything.” Zayn said, lifting his steam cup of tea to take a long sip.

“Sir? Are you talking about the club that we go to all the time?” Niall asked, walking into the room only catching the tail end of what Zayn had to say. The raven haired man nodded, turning to kiss Niall lightly on the lips.

“Yes, what are you doing?” He asked, watching as Niall pulled out some soup from the night before.

“Getting me some lunch, do you want some?” The Irishman asked and Zayn shook his head. Niall started making his soup and Zayn turned his attention back to Harry.

“Take him there,” he said and Harry sighed, setting his elbow on the counter and put his chin in his hand.

“What if he doesn’t want to go to a club?” he asked.

“I’m almost 100% sure that he’ll want to go. He’s a teenager Harry,” Zayn reflected and Niall butted in again.

“Are you guys talking about Harry’s new sub? When can we meet him?” he asked Harry, motioning to Zayn and himself. Harry thought about it for a moment, they would for sure be meeting Louis when he shows up at the house in a few days but…

“How about you guys go with us? It’d be good for you to let loose also,” Harry told Zayn when the man started to object.

“Alright, fine. We’ll go. Send him the email and we’ll get ready.” Zayn said, pulling Niall from the kitchen. Harry frowned, looking at the left out soup that Niall was going to eat. It bothered him a tad when Zayn ignored Niall’s basic needs like that. He made a mental note to always make sure Louis was never hungry or thirsty. He sent out the email to Louis then put away the soup. He had about an hour before he had to go and get Louis so he took a shower.

 

*~*

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Having a bit of fun

 

Louis, Zayn has convinced me it was time to let you let loose. We will be going to a Dom/Sub club downtown. Please dress appropriately.

 

Sincerely,

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

Louis stared at the email for a long moment then screamed loudly, wriggling about on his bed. The door to his room was slamming open a moment later, his dad with a bat in his hands and his mom with a skillet in hers.

“What’s wrong?” They asked and Louis blushed a deep pink.

“Harry’s taking me to a club!” He gushed, moving from his bed to start looking through his closet. But then his hands flew to his hair. “Dress appropriately, what is appropriately?!”

Louis’ mother simply rolled her eyes and walked away, but Louis’ father came to help him sort through the clothes, “Well if Harry wasn’t specific this time, he must be testing your ability to please him. He wants to see how well you know him so far I’m assuming.”

“That makes me really nervous,” Louis squeaked. “I want to please him, Dad, how can I-”

“What does he like?”

Louis bit his lip nervously, “He likes… when I dress warm? But we’re going to a club so that doesn’t really apply there.”

“Tights then?” his father suggested. “It’ll shield your legs somewhat from the wind, better than shorts, but at the same time it’ll keep you cool if you’re dancing.”

Louis nodded slowly, “Maybe… but what shirt should I wear?”

“Not a jumper,” his father pursed his lips. “And you want something a bit risky, you’re at a club… but not something that has everyone’s attention on you. Us Doms usually prefer it if people aren’t ogling at our subs.”

Louis pulled out black tights and a loose, long sleeved, light blue v-neck, “This maybe?”

“I think that looks good,” his father nodded in approval. “I’ll leave you to it.”

His father exited the room, and Louis fumbled in terror then. He had no idea what shoes to wear. Boots didn’t match well, and Harry hadn’t liked his Converse the last time. In the back of his closet he found a pair of shoes that were neither flats nor tennis shoes, but they were somewhere in between and they were a lovely silver color. He just hoped Harry liked them.

And so with that, he raced to his bathroom and showered, scrubbing his skin well so that he could smell nice for his Dom. He wrapped himself up in a towel as he climbed out, combing his hair as he blow dried it to keep it from frizzing. With a tiny bit of gel he fixed his hair into a messy look, keeping the fringe since Harry liked the fringe, and brushed his teeth before he raced to get dressed. With the leggings he had chosen, it required him to wear thin black panties, and he chose a lacy pair with a small bow on the front. Harry wouldn’t be seeing them most likely, but they still made him feel nice.

He still had thirty minutes before Harry was to pick him up, but he wanted to be ready. When he was clothed, he wrapped a black scarf around his neck, slipped on his pressed wool coat, and waited for Harry patiently at the door. Outside the sun was setting when Harry’s car pulled up alongside the curb, and he called out to his parents that he was leaving before he rushed outside and to Harry’s vehicle.

The moment he slid in Harry’s car, he could feel Harry’s eyes on him. Louis was unsure if Harry’s gaze was approving or not, and then Harry reached across to Louis and carefully unbuttoned Louis’ coat so he could see Louis’ shirt. The Dom cracked a smile again, “You look stunning, pet.”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, taking in Harry’s appearance. Whereas Harry was usually dressed so formally, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight black jeans. It showed off his muscles in an extraordinary way. Louis swallowed hard, “You do too, sir…”

Harry put the car into drive, placed his hand in its usual place on Louis’ thigh, and then they were driving off, “I hope you don’t mind, but my friends Zayn and Niall, Zayn is a Dom like myself and Niall is a sub, will be meeting us there. They are also the same two that share my, soon to be our, home.”

Louis nodded, “I remember you telling me about them. I don’t mind that they’re coming, it should be fun to meet them before I live with them. I just hope they don’t…”

“They’ll like you,” Harry assured. “Or Niall is sure to like you at least. It’ll take Zayn a while to get used to you I believe, because I’m not going to treat you the way he treats his sub. We’re both harsh Doms, but some of the things Zayn does are things I refuse to do. For example, you will always be granted access to silverware and plates. Niall must ask permission to use such things. I know I call you pet, but I will not treat you like an actual animal. You’re my sub, not my dog.”

“Oh,” Louis squeaked, suddenly very terrified of Zayn.

“Zayn and I also disagree on a subs body type,” Harry said, and Louis detected a scowl in his voice.

Louis felt nervousness rush him then, and without thinking he touched Harry’s hand on his thigh, “Is my… is my body okay? I can fix it-”

“You’re fine, Louis,” Harry quickly interrupted. “Please relax. I’ll stop discussing such matters with you. We’re going to a club so you can let loose, you don’t have to be so nervous tonight. Just stay with me, don’t flirt with anyone, and I think tonight will be very fun.”

“I would never flirt with anyone else,” Louis assured.

“That’s a good boy,” Harry praised, and Louis blushed.

When they arrived at the club, Louis looked around in surprise. There weren’t any paparazzi, and Louis was both relieved and disappointed. The paparazzi made him nervous, but they gave him an excuse to press close into Harry rather than trailing behind him like a lost puppy. He climbed from the vehicle, expecting to have to scurry after Harry to follow behind him. And yet, Harry was waiting for him at the end of his car with his hands in his pockets. Louis slowly walked towards him, feeling his lips tremble as he asked, “Am I… do I follow you?”

“I want you to walk with me,” Harry replied, holding out an arm for Louis to slide under. Louis did so, and Harry curled it possessively around his waist so he could lead the younger boy into the club. They stepped into the hazy building that smelled lightly of cigarette smoke, although there was clearly a smoking side and a nonsmoking side. Doms and subs were everywhere, some subs in collars and some simply under the grip of their Doms. Louis pressed closer to Harry. He was more than excited being at his first Dom and Sub club, but all the other subs seemed way more experienced than he was. He didn’t want to embarrass Harry. Harry led them over to a place where Louis could hand his coat and scarf, and then they stopped and looked around.

“Sir, what would you like me to do?” Louis tried desperately, and Harry chuckled.

“Let’s get you a drink to make you relax,” Harry led Louis along, taking him over to the bar and ordering him some fruity drink that tasted like grapes. Louis sat on the barstool next to Harry, relaxing a bit since most of the crowd was out on the dance floor. It was quieter where Harry and Louis were, and less populated. He was examining Harry, who was watching the bartender prepare Louis another drink, when Harry suddenly twisted on his stool to look behind him. Louis peeked behind him too, finding a dark-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy in a collar standing behind them.

“Hey Harry,” the dark-haired boy smiled. “This must be Louis.”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, reaching down to spin Louis’ stool slightly so that the boy was facing the two other lads. Louis swallowed anxiously. This was the Zayn that didn’t think Louis was good for Harry. Harry placed a hand on the back of Louis’ neck where his sub tattoo was, cupping it gently. “Louis, this is Niall and Zayn. Niall and Zayn, this is Louis.”

“Hello,” Louis said softly.

Zayn’s eyebrows lifted, “You gave him permission to speak to others?”

Harry frowned, looking to Louis, “I don’t need to. He won’t speak to anyone that I have not spoken to first. I introduced him to you and you to him, saying hello is applicable. He’s a very polite sub.”

Louis gave a sigh of relief, fearing that Harry was about to get angry with him for messing up in front of Zayn. Zayn simply shrugged, “Like I said mate, I’m just trying to help out after being a Dom myself for awhile.”

“If I need your advice I’ll ask,” Harry promised. “Can Niall be allowed to speak to Louis?”

Zayn looked to Niall, nodding his head in permission. Niall smiled widely, offering his hand out to Louis for a handshake, “Hi Louis! I’m Niall. I think once you move in you and I will become pretty close friends.”

Louis nodded in agreement, liking Niall already. The blonde boy certainly wasn’t shy as he plopped down on the stool beside Louis and went off on a tangent of how fun it would be to have another sub in the house since he’d been the only one for what seemed like ages. Louis felt extremely entertained though and found that he had eventually had four glasses of whatever Harry had been buying him. Eventually though Harry took Louis’ attention back, nudging Louis’ knee with his own, “Would you like to try out the dance floor?”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, happy that Harry wanted to dance with him. He didn’t feel very nervous anymore, he just really wanted to touch Harry. So he did, grabbing Harry’s hand like a small child and bouncing happily on his toes as he waited for Harry to lead the way.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the boy, but let the touch Louis instigated slide. He couldn’t remember not allowing such a thing before, Louis had always just been too shy. Harry didn’t think he minded too much. The older man led Louis out to the dance floor where some sort of pop-remix was playing. He turned Louis around, pulling the boy flush to his chest.

“I assume you’ve never grinded before?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head.

“No sir.”

“Well you’ve got the bum for it,” Harry told him. “So I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

Harry pressed firmer against Louis, his head over Louis’ shoulder and his arms locked around Louis’ waist as he began grinding against Louis to the upbeat bass. Louis gasped in surprise, pressing back and doing the same, trying to keep the sway of his hips on beat with the music. He’d wanted to touch Harry, and he was getting so much more than he had hoped for. They continued dancing, slowing as the song came to a stop, and then the song ‘Run This Town’ by Jay-Z featuring Kanye West and Rihanna began, and their grinding started back up again much to Louis’ joy.

Harry was firm and warm behind him, and Louis could feel him half-hard against his bum. Louis himself was also half-hard, and he craned his neck back to nuzzle it up under Harry’s jaw. Harry nibbled against Louis’ earlobe, making the boy shiver, but as the song came to an end, the two sweaty men left the dance floor with Harry leading the way.

The Dom bought Louis one more drink, which was apparently enough to send Louis from loose and tipsy to drink. The drinks Harry had been buying Louis had been low on alcohol, but he knew that it was Louis’ first time drinking, so he’d be a pretty lightweight drinker. Louis still shied away from the other surrounding Doms and subs though, clinging to Harry and slurring, “Harry-”

Harry firmly gripped Louis’ chin to make the drunken boy look at him, “It’s sir, be a good boy. Call me sir. Do you not remember what happened the last time?”

Louis’ face crumpled then, and he clung tighter onto Harry, “So sorry sir, I want to be a good boy. I want to be good. Why do I always end up bad for you, why am I so bad? I don’t mean to be. I want you to want me and keep me.”

Harry’s heart faltered for his sub then, and he sighed, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe out of his eyes, “You are a good boy. You’re drunk, pet.”

“You’re drunk,” Louis giggled then. “Sarry, Sarry is drunk.”

Zayn, who had been watching the two confusedly, arched a brow, “What did he call you?”

Harry pulled Louis’ hands away from where they were picking at his shirt, holding them together in his bigger two, “I think he just combined sir and Harry.”

“Why aren’t you like… punishing him?” Zayn asked.

“I’m bad?” Louis squeaked, pushing his face up and into Harry’s neck.

Harry patted Louis’ back, but ignored the boy, “Because Zayn, I got him drunk. I kept pushing drinks at him so he’d loosen up and I guess this is just what happened. I won’t punish him, his brain is altered from alcohol.”

“You smell good,” Louis hummed, nosing at Harry’s neck and trying to wiggle closer.

Harry was trying to be firm, but he couldn’t help but find Louis adorable. He didn’t think he’d be able to pry Louis off of him again long enough to grind once more, as Louis almost seemed even more terrified of all the Doms and subs. Niall chuckled at the smaller man clinging to Harry, and Harry finally sighed as he patted Louis’ back, “Let’s get you home pet.”

“Our home!” Louis cried joyfully, and Harry’s nose scrunch.

“No, that’s in two days,” Harry told him, but as the boy’s face fell he glanced at the clock on the wall near the bartender. “Or one technically, it’s after midnight.”

“One technically, it’s after midnight,” Louis repeated. “Sarry, I want to go to our home now.”

“Sorry pet,” Harry replied. “This weekend is the best time. You can come to our home this weekend.”

“And stay,” Louis nodded.

“Yeah, you’ll be living with me,” Harry explained. “Now, I won’t tolerate this behavior when you’re sober, okay? You must call me sir, not Sarry, and certainly not Harry.”

“Sorry,” Louis whispered, curling in on himself a bit. “I’m sorry Sarry. No. Sir.”

Harry sighed, curling his arm around Louis’ waist so he could lead the stumbling boy to retrieve his coat and scarf, helping him put them on, and then they headed to the door. The moment they were outside though, he scooped Louis up to carry him the rest of the way to the car. Without the judgmental looks from the other Doms, Harry really didn’t give a shit. Louis was drunk and cute and could barely stand up without Harry’s help, so Harry gave him the help he needed. He was just taking care of his sub like he was supposed to.

“Thanks,” Louis hummed as Harry lowered him down in the passenger seat. He tried to cling onto Harry, but Harry gently brushed his hands away so he could buckle Louis in. “Sarry, sir, I want to dance. Let’s dance again.”

“Maybe another time, pet,” Harry responded, making sure Louis’ clumsy limbs weren’t in the way before he shut the door.

Louis looked terrified when Harry climbed in on the other side of the car, and when Harry sank into the driver’s seat Louis’ hands flailed out to grab at the arm closest to him, dragging a hand to his thigh, “I thought you left me!”

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion at the drunk lad, “I just… okay. Yeah. You need to be in bed.”

“Your bed, Sarry,” Louis requested. Yet, Harry drove Louis home. Louis pouted when he realized where they were, and he shook his head. “This isn’t our home.”

“I know pet, it’s your parents’ home,” Harry nodded. “You come to our home Saturday.”

“I’m not going in there,” Louis said decidedly, and Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Pardon? Louis I know you’re drunk but I’m still your Dom and you will do as I-”

“My mum is going to tell me how horrible I am for you,” Louis mumbled, and Harry felt a small surge of anger. Only he could tell his sub when he was good and when he wasn’t.

“Well I won’t let her do that, I’ll carry you in,” Harry said decidedly. “Don’t move from that seat, you’ll go out in the road and get hit by a car or something I’m sure of it.”

Louis giggled, “I’m not dumb, Sarry.” Harry couldn’t tell if Louis was a sad drunk or a happy drunk, Louis seemed more like an emotional drunk. He didn’t think he’d ever witnessed such a vast array of mood swings. Louis did as he was told, much to Harry’s relief. It made it much easier for him to unbuckle the boy and lift him up and out of the car. He carried Louis bridal style up the drive and towards the front door when Louis suddenly thrashed in panic, “Sarry wait, wait- down I need down-”

Harry confusedly lowered Louis to the ground only for Louis to stumble over to some flower beds off the side of the driveway and puke into them. Harry winced, slowly making his way over to Louis to rub at his back. When Louis was finished puking, he turned to Harry sadly. Harry gently wiped the sweat off his brow, and softly chuckled, “Thank you for not doing that in my car.”

Louis whimpered, and Harry picked him back up again. At that point, Louis’ mother and father were standing at the front door and waiting for Louis. Louis’ mother seemed disgusted, but Louis’ father looked worried.

“Is he alright?”

“Drunk,” Harry replied. “That was my fault. I’d like to carry him to his bed and see to it that he’s well enough for me to leave.”

“Oh I’m sure he will be. If you would just leave him, I'll take him up,” Louis’ mother said, her tone hard and Louis winced, her words cutting into him as he hid his face into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry fought a scowl, looking to Louis’ father who nodded in permission, “I told him I would because he’s been such a good boy for me these past few days. He’s an excellent sub.” Harry said aloud, which wasn’t a lie, but the goal was to get Louis’ mum off of Louis’ back. Harry brushed past Louis’ mother with Louis, putting him down only near a hallway closet to hang up the coat and scarf. He then ended up finding his way upstairs and to Louis’ bedroom, carrying the smaller man the whole way. He carefully placed the boy sitting up on the bed.

“Do you think you can change your clothes?” Harry asked him.

“These are okay,” Louis hummed. “Nice clothes. Sarry likes them.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “I am Sarry. I mean Harry. Sir.”

“Oh yeah.”

Harry took it upon himself then to help Louis up and into the hall to the bathroom. Louis then remembered that he had to pee, so while Harry retrieved a damp washcloth, Louis used the restroom. Harry returned to the lad quickly so the drunken sub wouldn’t trip and brain himself on the cabinet. He stripped Louis down to his underwear, finding much to his torment that Louis was wearing black panties with a little bow on them. He wiped Louis’ sweaty body down with the washcloth, had Louis brush the throw-up taste out of his mouth, and then he helped Louis back to his bed where he put Louis on his tummy and placed pillows on either side of him to keep him from rolling onto his back. He didn’t want Louis puking during the night and then choking on it.

He slipped pajama bottoms on the lad, and Louis sat up as Harry turned to leave.

“Sarry no, stay-”

Harry turned and gently kissed Louis’ forehead, his nose, “Just relax, pet. I’m getting you a glass of water.”

Louis slowly laid back down on his stomach, nuzzling his face into the pillow by his head. Harry went back downstairs and retrieved a glass of water and some painkillers from Louis’ father. He figured Louis would need them in the morning. By the time he returned Louis was passed out, snuffling softly into his pillow. Harry placed the water and painkillers by Louis’ bed, leaning and kissing Louis’ temple, “Goodnight, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	9. Chapter 8

Morning time came before Louis was ready for it. The sun decided to hit his face just right blinding him when he blinked his tired eyes open. “Oh god,” he mumbled, rolling over. He lifted his hands to rub at his eyes and groaned as his head started to pound, much like the knocking on his bedroom door was.

“Louis!” His mother walked in, his father trailing behind her, grabbing onto her hand to try and calm her down. “How dare you come home drunk and make your dom carry you up the motherfucking steps!” She cried, ripping her hand out of her husbands grip. Louis cringed, rolling over so he didn’t have to deal with her screaming. He felt like shit already, getting drunk in front of Harry? The nerve of him!

“I think you need to calm down,” Louis’ dad murmured still trying to pull the angry woman out of the room.

“How can I calm down? He’s being so irresponsible with his dom. The shittiest sub out there. Harry is such a good boy but he’s going to get brought down with Louis’ insolence!” She yelled, throwing her hand out to motion to the groaning teen. She was making his headache worse and Louis was really close to crying. She was right after all. Harry was such a good man, a good dom, and he had to get stuck with a shitty sub.

“I think it’s time you took a walk,” Mark said, his own dom like voice coming through. Jay stopped talking and looked at him for a long moment before doing as he said.

“She’s right you know,” Louis said, turning from the wall to face his dad. He was all curled up in his blankets and it was then that he saw a glass of water and pills left on the bedside table. Louis knew his mother wouldn’t put them there and he was sure his father wouldn’t have either. It must have been Harry.

“She’s not. He told us it was his fault that you got the way you were. He didn’t blame you for being drunk,” Mark mumbled, sitting in Louis’ swivel chair to his little desk he had. Louis sat up and leaned against the headboard. He grabbed the water and medicine and drank it down.

“He did invite me out,” Louis whispered, putting the glass back where it was.

“And that was his choice. He couldn’t have been mad at you for something he did,” Mark said turning a little in the seat, swaying from side to side. Louis licked his dry lips and lifted a hand to rub his dry eyes. “But he wasn’t. I like him. I think he’s a good dom for you and that you’ll be an excellent sub for him. He seems to take very good care of you, he could have just left you at the end of the driveway. Instead he asked me if I would check on you and make sure you stayed on your stomach all night because he was afraid you’d throw up and then choke in your sleep.”

“I called him… oh God,” Louis moaned, covering his face. “I called him by his name.”

“Louis…” Mark frowned.

“Well, kind of. I called him Sarry, I think,” Louis shook his head at himself. “I remember him carrying me to his car and I kept calling him Sarry.”

“Well don’t worry too much about it,” Mark sighed, patting Louis’ knee. “Harry wasn’t angry when he left. I think he was amused by you, actually. Maybe a bit concerned for your drunken state, but he seemed fond.”

Louis blushed, blinking up at his father, “He did?”

“He did,” his father chuckled. “I think he and you will mesh nicely together. You’ll be a good sub for your dom, and he’ll be a firm but caring dom for you.”

Louis thanked his father quietly, settling back on his pillows and pointing to his blinds and curtains, “Will you shut those better? The sunlight isn’t agreeing with me.”

His father did as he asked then left the room with a small wave. Louis huffed, looking around for his laptop, patting the blankets around his legs and hips. Harry probably emailed him and if he didn’t Louis was going to send an apology email for his behavior.

Once Louis’ laptop was in his lap and booted up the teenager clicked onto his email. Harry did send him something.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Moving

Louis, I hope you’re feeling well today for I’m sure you’re going to have a hangover from the drinking I made you do last night. I left a water and pills next to your bed for the pain, I’m sure you’ve discovered them if you’re on a computer.. There will be a moving truck at your home tomorrow at noon to pick up your things and bring them to my home. I will be there to help you with your things if you need me, and you’ll ride with me back to the house.

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

Louis felt a tad bit of relief since Harry was claiming the blame for the drinking Louis had done, but he also felt bad that his dom felt like he had to do that. He quickly responded.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Moving (RE:)

Yes sir, I’m feeling okay now, thank you. I would like to apologise for my behavior last night, it wasn’t by any means okay for me to act like that or get drunk for that matter. I am eager to be moving into your home and I appreciate you coming to help. I’ll be packed and ready. Will you approve the things I have here and tell me what I can and can’t bring, though? I’m sure I can manage, I just want your approval so that I don’t have anything you won’t like. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, I suppose. Until then.

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

 

Louis glances around his room at all the things he has yet to pack. He didn’t want to bring to much to Harry’s. There would be no point if everything was provided for him like he sure it was. He only waited 5 minutes before his email pinged letting him know he got another message from Harry.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Moving (RE:)(RE:)

Actually, if you need my approval on things I could come over there and look at what you’re planning on packing. I’m busy at the moment, but I can most likely be there around 5pm. We’ll go out for dinner afterwards. Are you alright with me coming over to help? Please answer back so I know as soon as possible.

Harry Styles (Dom)

 

Louis moved to hit reply so fast he nearly knocked his laptop off the bed.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Moving (RE:)(RE:)(RE:)

That would actually be wonderful, sir, and I love spending time with you. I don’t mind at all. We don’t have to go out for dinner though, I feel bad when you spend excessive amounts of money on me and I can’t give you something in return. 5pm sounds great, I hope to see you then.

Louis Tomlinson (Sub)

 

The younger boy chewed at his nails nervously as he constantly refreshed the page, wondering if it was just failing to inform him that he had a new message. Harry had said he was busy though, so Louis figured maybe he was just unable to answer back. If Harry was coming over though Louis was going to need to shower the sweat from the night before off himself, although it felt like he had been wiped down at least. He figured he had Harry to thank for that. And then his laptop pinged.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Subject: Moving (RE: x4)

We’ll go out to eat because I don’t take fondly to your mother. I also don’t at all mind spending money on you if you are good for me in return, and you are good for me, Louis. You mustn’t think that you aren’t. See you at 5pm, pet.

Harry Styles (Dom)

Louis glanced at the clock, finding it was already 2pm. He still had to eat lunch, pick his room up from it’s current cluttered state, and he needed to shower and find something to wear. Harry hadn’t given him instructions. So despite the pounding that still went on in his head if he moved too quickly, he rushed around to prepare for Harry. After dressing himself he first informed his parents as he grabbed a sandwich, he picked up his room and opened up the boxes he had already packed so that Harry could sort through them and tell him what was good and what wasn’t, and he took what was probably the fastest shower of his life.

When he finally finished and was blow drying his hair, it was nearing 4:30pm. It left him little time to choose a decent outfit. He sifted through his closet completely nude with a toothbrush in his mouth, pulling out a pair of tights out that had a space themed pattern. He quite liked them, because not only were they comfy but they were cute as well. He chose a long purple shirt that went to the bottom of his bum, and he dug out a pair of black panties with blue polkadots. They were silky rather than lace, as he didn’t want any lines showing through the tights.

At 4:50 the doorbell rang, and he moved down the stairs so fast he nearly fell. As he reached the bottom, his father had already let Harry in. The man stood in jeans and a plain grey tee, looking stunning as always. Louis fumbled for words, one of his feet still on the steps, “You’re early.”

The sub finally managed to squeak, and Harry nodded, “Decided we could get a head start on things. Let’s take a look shall we?”

“One moment, I don’t think I had a chance to introduce myself last night. I’m Mark,” Louis’ father offered a hand to Harry, and Harry shook it as he smiled.

“Hello, I’m not sure if you know already or not, I’m Harry,” Harry responded.

“Oh I know,” Mark nodded. “Jay, my sub, pesters Louis about you a lot. I just wanted you to know who I was since you’re the dom of our Louis. Yours now, I suppose. I’ll let you two get to it, though.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Harry nodded once.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” Mark said, and then motioned for Harry and Louis to be on their way.

Louis turned, shy and confused as to what he should say to Harry. Instead he led the way up the steps, and he eventually felt Harry’s hand come to rest on his lower back when they reached the top.

“How are you, pet?” Harry asked softly.

“My head hurt a bit earlier but I’ve drank a lot of water and ate something and I think I’m okay now,” Louis murmured, not particularly eager to discuss the night before. He must have been a total embarrassment for Harry to be seen with.

“You were fairly drunk, I apologise,” Harry replied as they slipped into Louis’ little room, and Louis shut the door behind them. “I was unaware three drinks, low on alcohol like they were, could do that. But it was your first time and you’re quite small, so.”

“I’m just sorry if I did anything to make you look foolish, or…” Louis winced. “I’m sorry about the… about Sarry, sir.”

“Yes, that was interesting,” Harry moved to sort through Louis’ boxes. “I didn’t have the heart to punish you for it, though. Now, that won’t slide other times. You were just drunk from my hands, and you were a very affectionate drunk. You probably touched me more than you’ve touched me since I met you. I thought it was kind of… endearing.”

Louis blinked in surprise, his face flushing. Harry didn’t see however, he had knelt down and was sifting through boxes. Harry had found him endearing. Louis sucked in a deep breath, gathering the courage to speak, “Touched you? Like… I can’t remember much really, just dancing and coming home but- what did I do?”

“Well you were afraid of the other doms and subs, particularly Zayn,” Harry chuckled then, but his nose scrunched as he removed a few pairs of panties Louis had packed. “We’ll get you more, I just don’t like the whole neon thing. Pastel is much better. Anyway. You were afraid of them, so you clung to me. Like, literally clung, arms around me and face buried into my shirt.”

“Oh,” Louis squeaked. “And you… you didn’t mind?”

Harry stood up from the boxes then, going and sitting down on Louis’ bed. He patted the spot next to him, “Come here, pet.”

Louis hurried over, sitting slowly down next to Harry, “I don’t want to do wrong and mess up…”

“Louis, if you’re good and if you aren’t being told to leave me alone, then I don’t mind if you show affection. You may touch my leg, or ask to hold my hand. If I don’t want those things I’ll give you a simple no or I’ll shoo you away, but really the only time I won’t want you doing those things is if I’m upset with you or if I’m busy.”

“Okay…” Louis experimentally leaned into Harry’s side, and Harry wrapped a long and strong arm around him to rub at Louis’ shoulder. “This is okay?”

“This is fine,” Harry nodded. “I’ll try and remember to give you assurances as well as offers to come sit with me and such. However, I think everything else you have packed is alright. It just looks like stuff that could hold sentimental value to you, and I’ll allow you take them. Like I said, we’ll be getting you an entire new wardrobe, so you don’t have to worry about your clothes. However, I very much like this outfit you’re wearing. Will you be wearing it with your shoes from yesterday?”

Harry lowered his arm from Louis’ shoulders to rub it across the soft material of the tights. Louis blushed, “I can, if you’d like…”

“I’d like that very much,” Harry smiled, patting Louis’ thigh. “Let’s go eat.”

So Louis retrieved his shoes and the two headed out, stopping so Louis could grab his coat. Louis felt a tad uneasy as they exited, his mother glaring at him from the kitchen. But Harry surprisingly gave her a glare much harsher than the one she wore, and her face blanked in surprise as Harry let Louis exit first and then closed the door behind them. His hand moved once more to Louis’ lower back, almost guiding him, and Louis decided that he really loved that. He couldn’t wait to escape the harassment of his mother and move in with his Dom.

*~*

The next day, Louis was up at 8am and anxiously pacing his room. He’d gathered about six boxes, so he figured the moving truck Harry had rented for him was a bit unnecessary. He didn’t mind himself though, he was just happy that he was finally moving in with Harry. His father made him eat a small breakfast even though Louis was much too nervous to eat, and finally, after he had paced for what felt like ages and made sure he had all his boxes downstairs, noon rolled around. Harry rang the doorbell like last time, and Louis opened it with a flushed face and anxious eyes.

“Hello, pet,” Harry said with a slight smile.

Louis held out his arms cautiously, inching forward for a hug to make sure it was alright. Harry opened his arms as well, hugging the boy. A moving truck pulled up carefully behind Harry’s red mustang, and a few movers got out and headed towards the front door as well. Louis released Harry then, nodding sheepishly to the boxes, “It’s not much, sir, I’m sorry you had to get a moving truck for it.”

“You really must stop apologising for things beyond your control,” Harry scolded lightly. He picked up a box, and Louis felt the blood rush south as Harry’s arm muscles flexed. Louis grabbed his own box instead of thinking too much about it, and the mover guys both grabbed two boxes. They had Louis’ things in the truck all in one trip, and then Louis headed slowly back inside to say goodbye to his parents. It was all happening so fast.

He hugged his father and mother while Harry waited patiently off to the side, and his father patted his shoulder, “You’re always welcome to visit, you and Harry both.”

Louis nodded, moving on to reluctantly hug his mother. She squeezed a bit too tight, most likely on purpose, and forced a smile, “Try and be good for your dom, Louis.”

“He’s usually very good,” Harry said firmly. “He’s my good boy.”

Louis blushed, looking at his toes as he sidled over to Harry, “So I guess… I guess I’m going now? Bye…”

“Love you, Louis,” his father replied, his face sad and yet proud.

“I love you too, dad,” Louis squeaked.

Louis looked to his mother, who remained silent, and so Harry slipped an arm around Louis’ waist and the two exited Louis’ old house to make their way to Harry’s car. Louis would have a new house now. The ride to Harry’s house, or Louis’ house as well, was quiet. Louis had asked to hold Harry’s hand the moment they got in the car, and he clung tightly to Harry’s larger hand on the center compartment. They pulled up to the large gated in house, the movers following in behind them, and Harry pulled right up to the front door and smiled over at Louis as he turned off the car. He released Louis’ hand, and so Louis moved to unbuckle, but Harry cupped Louis’ cheek instead to make Louis meet his gaze so he could murmur, “Welcome home, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOO SORRY GUYS.  
> This is posted on Wattpad as well as here. Elsie posted it on Wattpad for me so I didn't routine update here like I usually do!  
> SORRY THIS IS LATE. OH MY GOD. MY BAD. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!
> 
> btw. This was all Elsie soo..lol
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥

Louis had literally burst into tears of joy at Harry’s warm welcome, and Harry had simply chuckled and dabbed at the younger boy’s tears before unbuckling Louis, “Let’s get you unpacked.”

The movers Harry had hired to move in Louis’ scarce amount of boxes nearly had everything up on the front porch before Harry and Louis had even climbed in the car. Louis gazed up at the grand house in front of him. He was going to get to live there. They grabbed a box and the movers grabbed two, and then Harry opened the front door and walked inside. Almost immediately Zayn was there to greet them.

“Hello Harry,” Zayn smiled at the man, and then his gaze fell on to Louis, and a disapproving look formed on his face. “What on earth are you wearing?”

Louis’ jaw fell open a bit, and he looked to Harry in slight alarm. Harry shifted his box to touch Louis' lower back with his free hand, frowning at Zayn, “Clothes comfortable for the move, I find nothing wrong with the clothes.”

Niall came down the steps then, hesitantly looking at Zayn. Zayn saw the blonde haired boy, holding out a hand to him. Niall scurried over, and Louis smiled at him. Niall smiled back.

“Your sub,” Zayn sighed in defeat, and Harry nodded in triumph.

He noticed Louis’ small arms struggling with the box he held, however, and he looked to the movers, “Up the stairs down the hall to the left, turn where the hall turns, and it’s the second door on the left. Now, pet, let me see that.”

Louis blinked in confusion, but Harry leaned down and stacked Louis’ box on his own. Zayn arched a brow as well, “Shouldn’t he carry your box?”

“We don’t need him stronger than me, Zayn,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Louis stay here and talk.”

Louis’ heart leaped into his throat at the command, but he nodded slowly, “Uh… yes sir.”

He didn’t at all like the idea of being left to talk with the strict Dom. Zayn looked at Niall, shaking his head, and Louis wondered what it meant. He also wondered if Harry would ever put Zayn in charge of him for some reason. He didn’t want that though, he liked Harry being in charge. He loved the way Harry Dom’d him.

“So?” Zayn asked. “Why aren’t you talking?”

“I don’t know what to…” Louis began, but at the disapproval growing on Zayn’s face he quieted again. “Hi, Zayn. How are you?”

“Good, Louis,” Zayn replied. “I’m very good, because I can see now what a good little sub I’ve got. I’ve never compared him to others, but now that I do, I see that he’s much better than he could be.”

“Oh,” Louis whispered. “That’s good.”

“Yes,” Zayn nodded, petting Niall’s hair. “He only speaks when he’s granted permission, he always wears the right things, and he knows just how to please me. I know certain subs who only stress out their Doms.”

Louis had left his old house to escape his mother, only finding that Zayn was his mother reincarnated. But he didn’t want to cry in front of Zayn. Zayn would find some reason to make Louis look like an even worse sub in front of Harry. Instead, Louis bit his trembling lip and croaked out, “I want to be good. Harry tells me I’m good.”

“Harry is new to the Dom and sub world,” Zayn scoffed. “He doesn’t know what good is.”

Much to Louis’ relief, Harry was then at the top of the stairs, “Alright, come here, pet. We need to place your things somewhere.”

Louis scurried away from Zayn and Niall, barely catching an apologetic look from Niall before the blonde’s face had gone expressionless again. He wondered briefly if the expression had been there in the first place. He hurried to Harry, and Harry smiled at him before he led the boy down the hall and into the bedroom they’d been sharing. Louis cracked a small smile. It wasn’t his little cave at home, but it would also be less lonely. He would have Harry to share a bed with, Harry to wake up next to, “The bedroom.”

Louis acknowledged, and Harry nodded, “Not the playroom. We can do things in here, still, however. But we’ll keep all the toys and the whiteboard in the playroom. Today we aren’t going to worry about any of that. We’ll get to it eventually, though, so don’t think we won’t.”

“Right,” Louis smiled. Harry paid the movers and sent them out, calling down the steps for Zayn to make sure they got out of the house, and then he moved to open Louis’ boxes.

“I’m not sure where you’ll want these things. I’ve got a shelf for you though and you’ve got your own walk-in closet, so.”

Louis gaped at Harry, and he quietly whispered, “A… walk-in closet?”

Harry nodded his head, examining Louis closely, “It’s already filled and everything.”

“Can I see?” Louis squeaked excitedly.

Harry hummed in approval, gently taking Louis by his wrist and pulling him across the large room to open two wooden doors. The closet inside was massive, certainly living up to the name walk-in. It was filled with all sorts of clothes; clothes that would be exposing, clothes that were slightly on the cross-dressing side, comfortable clothes, and then there was a small section towards the back filled with large and soft jumpers. Louis brushed his fingers over them a bit and acknowledged how long the sleeves were. Harry, who had been watching, sidled up behind Louis so he could see what the boy was looking at.

“Ah yes, those are some of my clothes,” Harry told him.

“Did you mean to put them on your side?” Louis asked, kind of hating himself for it because he really wanted to keep the large jumpers of Harry's.

“No,” he sensed a smile in Harry’s voice, and he smiled as well. “Come along, pet, let’s unpack.”

He felt Harry start to move, so he quickly spun around and nuzzled into Harry before the older man broke contact, “Thank you, sir. For… for the clothes. And everything really.”

“Of course,” Harry hummed, seemingly pleased by the hug. He held Louis back, rubbing soft circles into Louis’ hip. “Good boys get rewarded. You’ve been a good boy.”

Louis shivered a tad at Harry’s words, and the older man gave him one last pat before he released him and exited the closet. They unpacked Louis quickly and easily, putting most of Louis’ things in Louis’ closet. A few things Harry did allow on the table by Louis’ side of the bed, such as a picture of Louis and his father when Louis was a child.

Several times when Louis wasn’t paying much attention as he unpacked, he felt Harry’s gaze on him. He’d quickly snap back into the right state of mind and examine Harry’s face for any traces of anger, but Harry would only look fond. By 4pm, Louis was entirely unpacked, and Harry motioned for him to come sit on his, or as it had so recently become their, bed. Louis hesitantly rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Sir… is my outfit really that bad?”

“Your outfit is fine,” Harry hummed. “Ignore Zayn. However, we’ll be going down into the dining room at 5:30pm to talk. We’re all housemates now and I’m going to see to it that we get along. So if you would like to shower and change clothes for that, you may. Feel free to wear something comfortable because I believe I’m going to.

Louis always felt terrified when Harry gave him free range on what to wear, but like his father said, it was most likely Harry’s way of testing him. He went ahead and took a shower after Harry taught him how to work it, and when he exited the steamy room wrapped just in a towel he was slightly surprised to find Harry reading on the bed.

“Oh,” he spluttered. “I- I’m-”

Harry’s gaze flickered up before he looked back down at his book, “Beautiful.”

Louis felt all the blood rush to his cheeks, but he supposed it was better than the blood rushing the other way. He scurried into his closet to pull on a soft t-shirt that was a pale-ish yellow. He thought it made him look really tan, and he liked that since it was winter. He pulled on white lacy panties and white skinny jeans with it, hopping up and down to get the jeans over his bum. When he shyly slipped out of the closet, he slunk over to stand close to Harry, “Is this alright… sir?”

Harry looked up at him, his eyes scanning Louis’ body and nodding, “Almost, pet. Socks. The floor downstairs is hardwood and it can be chilly in the winter.”

Louis nearly darted back to the closet, eager to please Harry. He pulled out the first pair of socks he could find, a purple fuzzy pair, and pulled them onto his feet. He’d just have to remember to take things slow so he didn’t bust his ass on the hardwood. He nervously inched his way back into the room, but Harry didn’t acknowledge him. He continued reading instead. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but all that he managed was a breathy, “Uh…”

Harry’s eyes flickered to him, but of course they moved right back down onto his book, “Sit.” Louis sat down right where he was within seconds. Harry looked up again in surprise, blinking confusedly. “I meant on the bed…”

The younger boy felt his limbs grow weak with embarrassment, and he clumsily got up to drag himself over to sit on the bed. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him the whole time now, and he almost wished Harry would go back to reading. Yet, much to his despair, Harry had put the book down. Louis sat down slowly so he didn’t jostle his Dom, “I’m sorry, sir…”

“Louis,” Harry began, his voice stern, but as Louis hunkered into himself more and peeked up at Harry, the Dom’s gaze and words softened. “What have I told you about being hard on yourself? I love that you’re eager to please, but if you try too hard then you’re only going to stress yourself out. When you stress yourself out you do things like sit on the floor when I ask you to sit in bed with me. Come here, scoot closer.”

The sub obliged, wiggling over so he could tuck his head beneath Harry’s chin, “So many people say I’m not good for you and I don’t want to ever make you believe them.”

“We’ve talked about this pet,” Harry sighed. “If I think you’re fine and as long as my name isn’t being slandered, then we’re fine. You’re good. You try very hard and that’s good.”

“Alright…” Louis whispered, glancing up from Harry’s shirt to look at the clock. “We’ll want to head downstairs though, sir, right? So we aren’t late?”

Harry glanced at the clock in surprise before smiling, “That’s very good. Punctuality is good, pet.”

Harry rolled from the bed, helping Louis off it, and the two made their way down the hall, down the steps, and into the large dining room. Their table was massive but they sat at the end nearest to the kitchen, and Harry placed Louis right next to himself. Louis could hear commotion coming from the kitchen, and he thought that of course Harry Styles would have a chef. Zayn and Niall joined them shortly, with Niall sitting across from Louis and Zayn sitting across from Harry.

“Zayn,” Harry hummed.

“Sarry,” Zayn smirked, and Louis’ breath caught in his throat.

“Stop that,” Harry commanded, yet Zayn simply chuckled.

“I’m just messing around,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “The kid got himself so hammered he practically called you by your name. Was hoping you’d shove him over the bar and wail on his arse good like you did during the interview with Nick Grimshaw.”

“Zayn,” Harry’s fist crashed onto the table, and Louis flinched. “I said stop it. If you push Louis into coloring I swear to God.”

“Afraid he’ll forget about you again?” Zayn asked, and Louis’ head slumped in defeat. Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned across the table to Zayn.

“Have I made fun of your sub?” Harry snarled. “Ever? No. I haven’t. Louis has done nothing wrong and yet you’re acting like he’s been fucking up left and right. Do you not remember what we talked about? Lay off my boy.”

Zayn held up his hands, “I’m only trying to have a good time, Harry, geez. I won’t say anything else about what he’s done.”

The dark-haired boy didn’t sound too sincere, so Louis kept his head low and slouched low in his chair. He felt fingers under his chin and lips against his ear however, and Harry whispered to him, “Good boys don’t slouch, pet, sit up.” Louis immediately did as he was told, looking to Niall shyly. Harry huffed when Niall didn’t say anything, giving Zayn a look that almost seemed pleading. “Zayn. For God’s sake. Can Niall please speak to Louis so that this conversation isn’t just between the two of us? Because I don’t want to talk to you at the moment and I know Louis sure as hell won’t talk to you because all you do is intimidate him. We would like to speak with Niall.”

Zayn looked to Niall, “You may speak. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Zayn got up and marched off. Louis’ nose scrunched up and he softly whispered to Niall, “You didn’t just get in trouble, right?”

Niall shook his head, “No… he’s just angry. I don’t think at me though.”

“At me,” Harry hummed, sitting back in his chair and reaching a hand up to card through Louis’ hair. “And he can’t do anything about it.”

Niall gave the Dom and sub a small smile, and then suddenly a man was bringing out plates of food and setting them down in front of Harry and Louis. He left and returned with two more for Zayn and Niall, and filled the wine glasses that had been sitting on the table with wine from a shelf just outside the kitchen door. Louis was in complete awe, it was a bit like being at a restaurant. He thought that he liked it quite a bit.

“I’m pretty excited to have you in the house,” Niall told Louis. “I can teach you how to play FIFA.”

“Oh I know how to play,” Louis smiled then. “I bet I could beat you.”

“Now, now,” Harry shook his head at the two. “You may play video games if we aren’t wanting your presence or if we’re there with you. But you may not just run off together to play video games.”

“Yes sir,” Louis said immediately, and Niall gave him a proud grin.

“I don’t see how Zayn thinks you’re a bad sub…”

“Niall!” Zayn barked as he entered the room once more. “You’re speaking out pretty bravely. It would most likely be in your best interest to quiet back down.”

Niall immediately silenced, and Louis felt for Harry’s hand beneath the table. Zayn made him extremely anxious. He could almost feel the breath leaving him but he didn’t want to have another episode in front of Harry. He figured the first had already made Harry think of him as a weakling. Louis probably was a weakling. Harry had to carry Louis’ box up the steps.

“Eat, pet,” Harry commanded.

Louis reached for his fork, and Zayn gasped, “What?”

Harry arched a brow at Zayn, and the dark-haired man nodded to Niall who was carefully picking at his food with just his hands. Louis remembered then. Niall wasn’t allowed silverware without permission. They were having some sort of enchilada, and it was clear that Niall was trying his best to eat without getting too messy. Louis almost immediately put down the fork and reached for his enchilada as well.

“No,” Harry commanded instantly, seizing Louis’ wrists. “Absolutely not. You listen to me, not Zayn. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Louis squeaked, hunkering down in his chair.

“Sit up straight,” Harry reminded, sipping his wine and glaring at Zayn.

“You honestly have no boundaries for him,” Zayn said in awe. “He speaks when he wants, eats however he wants, fuck- you let him come out of the room like that?”

“My sub will not eat like some sort of animal!” Harry snapped. “I don't see how that's something a submissive should have to do. Poor Niall. He is not a pet and neither is Louis.”

“Funny,” Zayn scoffed. “What is that endearing name you’ve been calling him again.”

Harry looked to Louis before he sighed heavily, “I don’t… I don’t mean it like that. He’s not my pet he’s my sub. Pet means… it’s a term you use for someone you’re fond of. Someone you indulge over.”

“Sure,” Zayn raised his eyebrows innocently, taking a bite of his food. “I’ve got some better nicknames, though. Very fitting for a sub like yours. Slut, whore, whiny, bitch-”

Harry stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over, “Shut. The fuck. Up. If you don’t remember who pays for this house I’d be damn glad to show you.”

“I’m your best friend!” Zayn said in disbelief.

“And Louis is my sub, and I will not sit here and let you speak of him in that way. He is not your sub. You are not my Dom. You cannot tell Louis what to do and you cannot tell me what to do with Louis. Now, Louis and I are going to enjoy the rest of dinner and then we’ll be leaving you. So if you could keep the harsh remarks to yourself until then that’d be fucking great.”

Harry sat back down, seizing Louis’ hand beneath the table maybe a tad too tight. Louis didn’t protest, however, he considered it a punishment for causing such a thing. Normally a person would be thrilled to have been stood up for in such a way. But if Zayn was Harry’s best friend, then Louis felt awful coming between them. It certainly wouldn’t win him Zayn’s approval either. The rest of dinner was silent, and Louis kept sending Niall sorrowful glances when the boy had troubles eating his food without a fork. Like Harry had said, once Louis had finished enough of his food to satisfy Harry, the older man led Louis back up to their room.

“You may change into pajamas,” Harry told him. “I’m not feeling picky, just a jumper and boxers will do. Meet me in bed.”

Louis decided to leave the panties he wore on, putting on a lavender jumper that nearly went to his knees. The sleeves completely covered his hands, proving just how much larger Harry was. As Louis crawled hesitantly into bed next to Harry he was extremely nervous. He’d never shared a bed with anyone before, but he’d been waiting. Ever since he had been matched with Harry he had longed to share a bed with Harry, to not feel so lonely as he fell asleep. For a few moments, Louis lay still beneath the covers. The king bed was so large that there was a huge gap between Harry and Louis, and Louis felt a tad bit like he was suffocating from all the space. But then Harry was rolling over, almost naked aside from a pair of boxers, and he pulled Louis into his arms.

“You’re drowning in my jumper, pet,” Harry murmured fondly, feeling down Louis’ sides and giving his bum a squeeze. Louis breathed out with a small squeak, and Harry kissed his forehead. “I may be strict, but I do enjoy my fair share of cuddling. Just don’t knee my crotch.”

Louis giggled in surprise, and Harry gave a low chuckle as well. They were quiet for a few moments before Louis spoke up, “I think I’m going to like it here, sir. I think I’ll like living with you very much.”

“I know for a fact I like you here,” Harry responded. “Now sleep, pet. No more talking or I won’t cuddle you.”

Louis silenced immediately, nuzzling a bit closer daringly. Harry didn’t protest, and Louis drifted off, falling asleep on his first night in his Dom’s arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some like...hardcore spanking here. ....

The morning was a cool one in the house, the heat being turned down to save money on bills. Harry didn’t need to save the money but it was always nice to not have to spend it all in one place.

Louis was the first to wake up, pushing out of Harry’s warm arms to look around the quiet room. It was still darker outside, not quite 7am yet. He flopped back onto the mattress, turning to look at his sleeping Dom. Harry was snuggled under the blankets, fighting off the cold, with his face buried in his fluffy pillow. His curly, almost straight, hair was cascaded around his face.

Louis snuggled back into Harry’s welcoming arms and fell asleep again, the sleep still thick in his head. The next time he woke up was because Harry was pulling from him and climbing out of bed. The Dom went to the closet that held his clothes. Louis watched him, blinking like a lazy cat, as he walked out with a pair of slacks and a white button up. “You’re awake,” Harry said as he put the clothes onto the foot of the bed. Louis sat up with a quick nod.

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Louis said, pushing from the middle of the bed to slide off and onto the floor. Harry motioned to the bathroom, looking Louis over in his sweatshirt.

“The shower is there. I’d recommend using it. I’ll leave clothes set out for you. There’s not much to be done today but I do have a few skype calls and paper work to get done. You can busy yourself with something, am I correct?” Harry asked, moving across the room to a black dresser that held underclothes and things that couldn’t be hung in a closet. He pulled off the top his watch and rings.

“Yeah, there’s actually some homework that I have to do before school starts again,” Louis said, hanging his head at the thought of going to school. He was going to have to go back somewhere he didn’t enjoy being to people that didn’t very much like him. Well, it wasn’t that they didn’t like him, it was just that they didn’t acknowledge him. They would now though, the Sub to the Dominant Harry Styles. “May I… sit with you and do it?”

Harry hummed at the thought, cocking his hip against one of the four posts. The bed was a large four-poster but didn’t have any curtains hanging off the top like many others do. Louis’ mouth watered as the sight of his mostly naked Dom standing there, relaxed. He had a toned, lean body and Louis just wanted to run his tongue up and down his chest.

“I’m sure you can sit in there with me. You’d have to be very quiet though when i’m skyping people, these are very busy men and they don’t need any interruptions from a noisy sub. You’ll have three warnings though and on the third you’ll get 10 spanks to your bare arse. Am I understood?” Harry asked, suddenly being very Dom-like. Louis nodded quickly, folding his hands together behind his back.

“Yes. I understand,” he says quickly. Harry nodded and motioned for the bathroom again.  
“We’re a bit late to breakfast if you take to long. So please hurry,” he said and Louis nodded, scurrying off to clean himself as quickly as he could. When he emerged from the bathroom Harry was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking through his phone. There was a pair of clothes for Louis next to him. “I’ll be out in a moment,” Harry said, standing from the bed. He didn’t look up from his phone as he grabbed his own clothes and walked into the bathroom, leaving Louis alone and cold.

Louis was quick to dress himself in the black briefs and black skinny jeans. They weren’t a pair from Louis’ home so he was sure they were new, from Harry. The shirt was a simple white v-neck that slung to Louis’ chest and tummy. He pulled on a black pair of ankle socks and sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Harry to come out. He picked up his phone but had no messages, of course he didn’t. It’s not like he had any friends.

It wasn’t much long later when Harry joined Louis in the room, fully dressed and clean. They made their way to the dining room and much to Louis’ surprise Niall and Zayn were already there, sitting and waiting. Harry let Louis sit first, across from Niall like last time, before sitting himself. Zayn sneered at Louis but thanked the cook as he brought their food out, two at a time.

They were given a nice plate of eggs, toast, and sausage. Niall’s eggs were scrambled, the cook knowing the male couldn’t use a fork or anything to eat. Louis sighed, picking up his fork to start and cut at his sunny side up egg.

“Sit up Louis,” Harry said and Louis did as he was told, pushing his back flush against the back of the seat. If he kept his back there, he wouldn’t be slouching.

“Sorry sir,” he apologized once he fixed his mistake. Zayn grunted and shoved half a sausage into his mouth, eyes on Niall and Louis.

“When are you going to fuck him?” Zayn asked and Louis almost choked on his egg. Harry watched his pet recover before sending an icy glare at Zayn.

“Whenever I feel like it,” he said, cutting off the conversation before it could go any further. Zayn looked from Harry to Louis.  
“When are you going to suck Harry’s cock like a good boy?” He asked and Niall’s eyes went wide when Harry stood up from the table, his chair screeching back. Louis pushed his chair back a little too, ready to leave if Harry was. “What’s the matter Harry? Embarrassed your pet hasn’t sucked your cock yet? Bet he’s a master at it, looks like a whore,” Zayn finished and Harry snatched Louis up from his seat, leaving the room as quickly as he could.

Harry didn’t stop walking until they were inside their room, tossing Louis carelessly onto the bed. Louis was almost scared that Harry was going to act upon Zayn’s words but when the Dom walked into his closet the sub let out a breath of air. “We’re going out to eat. Get your shoes,” he said then shook his head, rubbing at his temples. “No, go to my office. We’ll order in something. I don’t care,” he said and Louis stood up from the bed.

Harry was stressed out and Louis needed to calm him down before something bad happened. 

“Okay, sir… do you,” Louis swallowed hard. “Do you want me to… um… Zayn said-”

“No,” Harry said in disbelief. “No I do not want that just because Zayn said. We’ll do stuff when I’m ready and when you’re ready and Zayn doesn’t have a say in anything. Now go to my office.”

Louis felt the desire to burst into tears, not liking his Dom so angry. He fled the room and headed down their side of the hall for Harry’s office. He sat on the leather couch Harry had placed near the window, and he had to tuck his hands beneath his knees to stop the trembling. He glanced at his arm where Harry had gripped him to drag him from the room, finding a bruise growing there. Harry came storming in a few minutes, slamming the door behind him.

The sub cringed backwards against the couch, but Harry paid no mind to the boy until he had stalked across the room and sat down at his desk. Rubbing at his temples with closed eyes, he breathed out deeply before he looked at Louis, “I ordered us some breakfast food. Probably pancakes or some form of fry-up, I honestly don’t care. I’m not hungry but you need to eat.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis whispered. “I’m sorry sir.”

Harry ignored him, opening his laptop, “Now quiet down, I need to get to work.”

Louis curled up into a small ball on Harry’s couch. He had planned on doing homework, but his things were in his closet, and he didn’t dare ask permission to leave the room. He had his hands tucked between his knees still to stop the trembling. Louis stayed completely quiet for Harry, even when Harry was done skype calling and was quiet himself. Louis figured someone had sent their food delivery man up the steps, because he came to Harry’s office door. Harry didn’t move to open the door, so Louis did. The man didn’t ask for money, so Louis figured Harry had paid with his card over the phone.

He accepted the bag with his still shaky hands, and accepted two coffees as well. He figured Harry did want one of those. With the bag on his wrist he carried Harry his coffee, carefully sitting it down on a coaster a few inches away from Harry’s arm. Harry caught him by the shirt then.

“You’re shaking.”

“Uh… yeah,” Louis whispered. “I don’t know.”

Harry blew all his air out slowly before he responded,, “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

Louis shook his head, “It’s… it’s fine, sir, you didn’t.”

The sub went back to the couch with his food and coffee, but he wasn’t very hungry. He picked at the toast, sausage, and pancakes, eating just enough of all the food to satisfy his Dom, and then tossed the trash away and curled back up on the couch. It felt a little lonely sitting in the quiet office despite Harry being only a few feet away, but Louis would take it over being out of the office around Zayn. Especially if he was around Zayn without Harry. Louis would probably even accept the isolation room if it meant getting away from Zayn. He eventually got the nerve to quietly stand and get him a book to read, and he read about half of it before Harry sighed.

“What do we want for lunch? We’ll be ordering it in again,” Harry responded, shutting his laptop and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk and his chin in his hands.

“Whatever you would like, sir…”

“Something light, just sandwiches or something,” Harry rubbed his hands over his face. “For dinner, though we’ll have to go downstairs to the dining room again. I pay for this house, I will not let Zayn have free reign over whatever he pleases. The fact that he tries to control my relationship with you is bad enough.”

Louis was quiet, unsure if Harry was wanting input. Harry continued to stare at him though, as if he were wanting Louis to say something. Louis quietly spoke up, “Does Zayn have to be there?”

“Don’t let him bother you,” Harry sighed, getting out of his chair and walking to stand in front of Louis. “What he says his untrue and unimportant.”

“I don’t like when he makes you angry either,” Louis admitted quietly. “It’s usually because of me that Zayn makes you angry.”

“You aren’t to blame for Zayn being a dick,” Harry told him disapprovingly, but then his gaze fell on Louis’ bruised arm. “What is that?”

Louis glanced down, quickly shaking his head, “It’s nothing sir.”

Harry was seizing Louis by the shoulders, their faces only inches apart, “Did Zayn do that to you? Louis you must tell me immediately if he is the reason for this bruise, I will fucking rip him to-”

“You did it,” Louis squeaked. “It’s okay though, you just needed me to follow you.”

For a moment Louis was almost sure a look of horror crossed Harry’s face, but then his face was very stern once more, and yet Louis could sense a hint of gentleness behind Harry’s words, “Like I said… I’m sorry for overreacting. I shouldn’t hurt you if you haven’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t a punishment, though, Louis, it was… it was a dick move is what is was. I’m no better than Zayn if I’m angry. I really need to work on not getting angry to avoid doing something we both regret.”

“It’s-”

“No,” Harry cut him off. “Nothing makes it okay. Keep that in mind. If you are hurt, for a reason that isn’t a punishment, then it isn’t okay. Don’t let anyone hurt you like that, not even me.”

Louis nodded instantly, slightly stunned by Harry’s firmness on the matter. Harry walked from the room then, and Louis slumped back in the couch. He lifted his hand to rub at the bruises before letting it flop back down into his lap.

Dinner was soon after that and Harry told Louis to meet him in the dining room, that he had an email to send and he would join shortly. While walking down the hall, Louis heard loud screeches. He looked at the doors on Zayn and Niall’s side of the hallway until he came to one that was half open. There was a loud ‘whack’ noise then a short scream. Louis was frozen where he was, looking into the room at something he’d never thought he’d have to see.

Niall was bent over a waist high wooden table covered in black padding. His hands were cuffed above his head and his bright ruby red arse was pushed out a bit, the perfect angle for Zayn to land ear piercing cracks against Niall’s tender skin. 

It scared Louis. Niall was there, being spanked harshly. Louis jumped, startled, when a hand landed on his lower back. He looked up at Harry, tears threatening to fall. The Dom knelt down to whisper into Louis’ ear, “I’ll never hit you like that. No matter what you do. You’ll always have access to your hands in case you need to physically stop me, in case you can’t color,” was the only thing he said before pushing Louis down the hall more.

Harry was sure that the only reason the sound proof room was left open, something Zayn didn’t do, was to scare Louis but Harry was going to do his damnedest not to let Louis become afraid of the world he was in. If Louis was afraid then Harry wasn’t sure what he would do. I just don’t want him to be afraid of me. Was the only thing Harry could think as he pulled Louis’ seat out for him to sit before doing so himself.

They would wait to eat until Niall and Zayn joined them.

Louis and Harry didn’t have to wait long though, Zayn walked into the room with a teary eyed Niall following behind him. Niall was fully dressed, a change from his nude beating. Harry couldn’t categorize what Zayn did to Niall as anything healthy anymore. They weren’t punishments.

Dinner was served and the four started eating. Steak and Mashed potatoes. Niall’s steak having been cut up and his potatoes a little cooler than everyone else’s to keep his fingers from burning. Louis watched the sub closely and hated how Niall shifted every so often, his bum obviously on fire. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were glossy.

“Stupid whore can’t even make a drink right,” Zayn said halfway through the meal. Niall’s eyes closed for a moment, hating the term he’d been called, before continuing to eat.

Louis glanced up at Zayn, taking in the almost proud look on the man’s face.

“What did he do?” Harry asked, watching Niall, Louis, and Zayn equally.

“Spilled my drink like a dumb ass. Seriously, how incompetent do you have to be?” Zayn asked, looking at Niall. He didn’t expect an answer and didn’t push for one when he didn’t get it. “Had to punish him nice and good. Bet he’s going to take extra care when bringing me a drink next time, won't you?” Zayn asked this time, wanting an answer.

“Yes sir,” Niall whispers, looking up at Zayn with an empty gaze.

No one realizes how the small conversation was effecting Louis until he turns to Harry, wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes. “Yellow, please I need to leave the room.”

Harry freezes, fork poised above his plate. It takes him a moment before he nods. Louis’ chair scrapes back as he pushes from the table and runs from the room, sobs echoing down the hall.

“You have one pussy for a pet,” Zayn tells Harry, looking toward the hall that Louis’ disappeared down. Harry glares at the inconsiderate dom sitting across from him.

“Will you just fucking tone it down around him? Fuck. You didn’t even have to beat Niall for something as simple as dropping a drink. You’ve done it yourself. I would like dinners to go silent from now on, if you don’t mind.” Harry didn’t wait for a reply but left the room to follow after his distraught sub.

As soon as Harry opens the door to the bedroom Louis cries, “Green.” The poor boy looked absolutely devastated. However, his eyes flashed in horror, and he nearly shouts when he speaks “I did it again!” Louis was sitting on the bed now with his legs crossed as he hugged a pillow to his chest.

“Did what again?” Harry asked and Louis threw a hand out to motion at Harry.

“Coloured then left!”

“You told me you were going to leave the room. You’re fine. Come here,” Harry said, holding his arms open for Louis. The sub scrambled off of the mattress and into Harry’s arms, sobbing into his chest. They were like that for a few long minutes before Louis pulled back, sobs quieted. He still had tears running down his face but he was considerable calmer.

“I don’t ever want to be punished like that,” he begs looking up at Harry with big blue sad eyes. The dom shook his head and reached up, slowly so as not to startled the boy, and thumbed at Louis’ tears gently.

“No, i’ll never punish you like that. Nor will I punish you more than a light scolding for dropping a glass. Accidents happen,” Harry told him, using his right hand to more efficiently wipe off Louis’ cheeks. The subs lips were glistening with them and Harry couldn’t resist. He bent down and encased Louis’ with his own, earning a surprised squeak from Louis. Harry didn’t remove his lips from Louis’ knowing that the sub only needed to let the moment sink in before he would return it.

He was right. Louis was soon over the initial shock and now was pushing up into Harry, eyes closed. The dom pulled back, watching Louis’ lips part and eyes slowly open.

“Can we do that again sir?” Louis asked, still in his just been kissed fase. Harry chuckled, nodded, then leaned down to connect their lips again, this time licking Louis’ bottom. They kissed that that, closed lips and little kitten licks, for a while but Harry eventually pulled away before it could go any further.

“Take a shower Louis, it’s time for bed.” Harry told him, watching as Louis quickly went into the bathroom, letting the door click softly behind him.

When he came back, wrapped in a soft white towel, Harry was already tucked under the duvet and seemed to be sleeping. Louis moved quietly so he wouldn’t wake the Dom, slipping into his closet to pull on some boxers and a t-shirt, and then crept back for the bed. He was a bit worried about accidentally waking Harry, and yet just as he reached the bed Harry rolled over and lifted the blankets up for Louis to crawl under. Louis immediately scrambled under the blankets at the invitation, letting Harry cover him back up. Shyly, he leaned and gave Harry a minty kiss, having brushed his teeth after showering, and hesitantly let his hand come to rest against Harry’s chest. In response, Harry gave a quiet hum before he used a single strong arm to pull Louis closer. Louis felt tears prick at his eyes then as he thought over dinner. He wondered if Niall had ever had someone hold him close.

“Thank you,” Louis whimpered.

“Sleep, pet,” Harry murmured quietly.

Louis tucked his face against Harry’s neck, loving how safe Harry’s arms made him feel, and followed his Dom’s orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings]: Harsh and unsafe punishment.

Louis was still cuddled against Harry the next morning, but Harry’s alarm went off and the Dom eventually untangled himself from the smaller boy’s limbs so he could roll out of bed. Louis sat up immediately, gathering blankets around himself to keep the chill of the room away. He pursed his lips out in a little pout, one that made Harry arch a brow.

“You really should get up to get in the habit of waking up for school,” the Dom informed him, and Louis’ face fell a bit. He was not looking forward to school at all.

“Yes sir,” he sighed, but he snuggled further into the blankets. “Do you have anything specific you want me to wear today?”

“Something warm, clearly, judging by how you’re burrowing into those blankets,” Harry murmured idly as he turned and stepped into his own closet.

Louis tossed off the blankets and scurried, in just his boxers and t-shirt, to his closet as well. He decided that something warm would be a pair of tights and one of Harry’s large jumpers. When he shyly walked back out of the closet, Harry was pulling a black turtleneck sweater over his head, one that made Louis’ mouth water a bit. He was, however, disappointed that he couldn’t see Harry’s neck. He very much liked the tendons there. Harry smiled at Louis when he finally looked at him.

“Is this okay?” Louis squeaked hopefully.

“It’s very nice,” Harry approved. “I like you in my clothing. It was a good decision to put those jumpers in there.”

The sub blushed, and Harry walked over to cup his face in one hand as his other arm wrapped possessively around Louis’ waist. He brushed their lips together, and Louis shivered, but it wasn’t from the cold.

Louis lowered his gaze down to Harry’s firm chest, and when he spoke his voice was soft, “What are we doing today?”

“I have work again,” Harry told him. “A bit earlier than normal, so I won’t be there for breakfast.”

Louis’ eyes widened. If Harry wasn’t going to be at the table with him but Zayn was going to be, then Louis didn’t feel like going to breakfast either. Without thinking he shook his head quickly, “No, please! Come to breakfast, I-”

“Pardon me?” Harry began sternly. “What was that you just said? Did you say no?”

Louis felt Harry seize his chin firmly, forcing Louis to meet his gaze, and Louis finally choked, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sir. I’m just scared because Zayn and-”

Harry’s expression softened considerably then, “Before you tried to speak against what I was saying, I was going to ask if you would like to join me for breakfast in my office. Now I’m not so sure.”

“I’ll be good,” Louis gasped automatically, gazing at Harry sincerely. He knew how much Harry preferred eye contact rather than being shied away from. “Very good for you sir, I’m sorry. I won't disobey or be loud.”

Harry examined him for a few moments, but then he nodded, “Very well. You may join me.”

Louis kissed Harry’s jaw happily, hugging his Dom, “Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.”

Harry gently hugged him back, but then he patted Louis’ bum, “Get something to preoccupy yourself, pet, because I can’t have any distractions today.”

And that was how Louis found himself seated on the couch in Harry’s office, eating beans and toast and doing an essay about his Christmas break. He mainly jotted down possible opening paragraphs, making sure to include how he’d been matched. How he had been matched with Harry.

_The first time I opened up my letter that told me about my Dominate, I never imagined anyone like Harry. Yes, I could see that he was a stunningly handsome man; curly brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and incredibly fit. I was scared though. I was scared because he was thirty-two, I’m only eighteen, and because the letter said Harry was incredibly high maintenance. He is that, he expects a lot from me but it’s things that are good for me, he expects what will make me a better person and I don’t think he’ll ever take me for granted. I’ve only known him for a few weeks now but I have come to love him so much. He takes care of me, and I wish with all of my being that I can be a better submissive for him, because I am terrified that I’m not good enough. I’m terrified that he will leave me._

Louis frowned at his own writing, folding it up and stuffing it in his waistband, since his tights didn’t have pockets, in case he wanted to look back on it. He felt certain that tons of people wrote about being matched, and he wanted his to actually stand out as something special. To him, meeting Harry was the best thing that ever could have happened. He pulled back out the paper, unfolding it and writing on it once more.

_Harry: Best thing that has ever happened to me._

He folded the paper back up, sticking it in his waistband again and carrying his container of beans and toast over to the trashcan to throw away. Harry peered up at him from over the laptop he was looking at, and Louis froze in his actions as Harry spoke, “Did you finish that?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded. “There were a few beans left, but they had gone cold.”

“Very well,” Harry waved Louis on, looking back to his laptop. Louis was still a bit cold himself, and he didn’t especially want to sit back on the couch. He wanted a break from his essay. Shyly, he inched his way around Harry’s desk and touched his Dom’s shoulder. Harry looked up at him with an arched brow, lowering his arms from the keyboard to the chair arms. Using it to his advantage, Louis tried to wiggle onto Harry’s lap. Strong arms around his waist stopped him, and Harry shook his head. “Sorry, pet. Not right now.”

“I’m cold…” Louis said softly. “I’ll be good here-”

“Do not disobey me,” Harry lightly smacked away the hand that Louis had tried to put on Harry’s arm. “If you’re cold, go for a walk. I can’t cuddle right now, I have to get my work done.”

Louis scrambled from Harry’s lap, mumbling apologies, and he hurried out of Harry’s office before he could make his Dom angrier. Being away from Harry made him anxious, though, especially because he knew that Zayn was out and about. Cautiously he made his way down the hall and to the balcony that overlooked the living room. The television was on, he could hear its faint noise, but he was unaware as to who was watching it. Peeking nervously over the railing, he could see a blonde head, but it was unaccompanied by a dark haired man.

“Niall?” Louis squeaked.

The blonde turned around in surprise, looking around behind him and at the entrance to the dining room before he looked up at Louis, “Oh. Hi!”

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked softly.

“The store…”

Louis left the balcony then, hurrying down the steps and into the living room to sit a couch cushion away from Niall, “I don’t think we’ve ever really… gotten a chance to talk.”

Niall gave a friendly smile, “We haven’t, but we’ve got one now. I don’t think Zayn is due back for a bit so he won’t be needing me.”

“Yes, I’ll probably go back to Harry when Zayn returns,” Louis paled, and Niall made a face of concern.

“I don’t know why he’s so hard on you…” Niall murmured. “I think you seem like a very good sub for Harry.”

“I don’t know why he’s so hard on you!” Louis exclaimed. “What he did to you… all because of a spilled drink. I’m so sorry, I felt so awful. I didn’t know what to do. It made me feel very ill.”

Niall shrugged, “I guess… I guess I’m used to it. I felt bad that you colored out, I was afraid you were going to get in trouble. Like during the interview.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I didn’t get in trouble… Harry was very gentle this time because I told him I was leaving.”

“Last time,” Niall said slowly. “I think it also might have been because it was on live television and because he was still getting the hang of things. He seems to be improving though. He’s a nice enough person that if you don’t make him angry and if you follow his rules I think he’ll make a very good Dom.”

“He is a very good, Dom. I like him a lot,” Louis murmured, but then he asked. “Why is Zayn so harsh?”

Niall looked around nervously, “I really shouldn’t… talk about him if he’s not here.”

“Right,” Louis nodded. “Of course. That would be a mean thing to do, and he’d probably be angry if he ever found out. We won’t talk about him, let’s talk about… how old are you?”

“Twenty,” Niall murmured.

“Ah, I’m only eighteen,” Louis sighed.

Niall nodded, “Yes, I remember hearing Harry talk about you.”

Louis blushed a bit, “Talk about me?”

“All good things!”

The two fell into a comfortable conversation then, talking about what television shows they liked, hobbies they had, or used to have in Niall’s case, and basically just spent a good half hour getting to know one another. Louis rather liked the blonde. He found that, without the presence of Zayn, Niall was actually quite cheerful and bubbly. He made Louis feel surprisingly happy despite having previously been scolded by Harry.

“We should go play tennis sometime,” Louis enthused. “I’d like to try out the courts.”

“You should see my serve,” Niall wiggled his eyebrows, grabbing a couch pillow from behind him and swinging it at Louis. Louis giggled, grabbing one as well to swing at Niall. However, Niall skillfully dodged it, and Louis smacked the lamp that rested on the side table on the other side of the blonde sub. Both gasped as the lamp teetered, and then toppled onto the floor. Not only did the light bulb shatter, but the porcelain frame of the lamp broke as well.

“Oh fuck,” Louis swore, his hands flying up to his face. “Oh God, oh no, what did I-”

“Easy,” Niall quickly grabbed Louis’ shoulders. “It’s okay, I’ll clean it up.”

“I need to tell Harry,” Louis croaked. “He’s going to be so angry, he’ll put me in the isolation room for sure, fuck-”

“It’s okay,” Niall repeated, rubbing Louis’ arm soothingly. “Let me get the dustpan and broom.”

“I should do it,” Louis tried to insist, but Niall simply shook his head.

“You just need to relax a little so that you can tell Harry,” Niall replied. “I promise it’s okay, I’ll clean it up.”

Louis tried to even his breathing as Niall retrieved a dustpan and broom, moving the table to sweep up the light bulb shards better. However, just as Niall got the last bit of shards into the dustpan, the lock on the door clicked, and both Louis and Niall froze in horror. Zayn stepped inside the house, bags of groceries in one hand as well as a black handled cane in the other hand. His eyes fell on the broken lamp, and his blank face almost immediately contorted into one of anger.

“Did you do that?” he demanded to Niall in a low tone.

Louis gave a squeak of alarm, struggling to find his voice once more to own up to the crime. However, Niall gave a whispered, “Yes.”

“What?!” Louis shrieked. “No-”

“Shut up,” Zayn snarled, dropping all of his bags. “This just makes for the perfect opportunity to use my new cane. Menace, turn around, over the arm of the couch. Pants down.”

“Zayn I’m the one-” Louis tried desperately, looking from Zayn to Niall.

Niall did as he was told though, and then before Louis could protest further, Zayn was advancing towards the now bare bottomed boy with his cane poised high. Watching in horror as Zayn landed the first welt-leaving crack onto Niall’s bum, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He flung himself between Niall and Zayn, covering Niall with his body despite the blonde’s nudity. However, Zayn was still aiming for Niall’s bum, and with Louis’ position it was more of his lower back. Which was exactly where the cane landed.

Louis cried out at the white hot pain. Not only did it sting, but it made his legs go numb, the pain was so awful. It felt as if he’d been punched in the tailbone, and he vaguely heard Niall croak, “Louis, no!”

“What the fuck-” Zayn hissed. “Get the fuck out of the way!”

The cane cracked down on Louis’ arse this time, and Louis could feel his numbing legs starting to slip. Zayn didn’t give up. The cane came down on him again and again, stinging hits on Louis’ body. Sometimes the hits were on his back, and sometimes they were to his hips as well as Zayn attempted to get Niall’s upper thighs. Zayn was furious, and Louis knew Zayn didn’t care about what part of Louis he was hitting. He had certainly been hit in zones that were completely forbidden for spanking. As Zayn’s whip connected with his middle back for what felt like the hundredth time Louis finally sobbed out.

“Stop, please, stop!” every part of him ached, but he didn’t dare move. He had broken the lamp, Niall hadn’t. Niall didn’t need a punishment. Zayn hit him behind the knee, and Louis finally buckled as he slumped onto the floor feeling more than dazed, and then Zayn started in on Niall.

 

*~*

 

When Harry first heard the commotion, he figured Zayn was punishing Niall for something foolish. He could hear the cracks from what he assumed to be a caning coming all the way to his office. He thought that maybe Zayn was punishing Niall outside the room again so that Louis would be forced to hear, and it made anger flare up inside of himl. Just as he rose to go find his blue-eyed sub, he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

“Stop, please, stop!”

The Dom lunged forward, unable to believe that Zayn would be making Louis watch such a harsh punishment. He rounded the hall, almost sprinting for the steps. As he reached the balcony he couldn’t see Louis, but he could see Zayn swinging the cane and could hear Niall’s quiet gasps of pain.

“What the fuck is going on?” Harry bellowed out. Zayn looked absolutely insane, sweaty and wild eyed, and he pointed towards the floor on the other side of the couch.

“The idiot you call a sub flung himself between Niall and my cane, so he-”

Harry’s heart was in his throat then. Zayn couldn’t have. Harry bolted down the steps, rounding the couch and looking for his sub. What he saw was enough to make bile rise in his throat. Louis was lying limply on the floor, his clothing split in some places from the force of the cane. He was all bloody in places that he shouldn’t have been hit in.

“What have you done?!” Harry roared, flinging himself to his knees beside his sub so he could attempt to roll him over.

“No, no, no-” Louis wailed then, his eyes clenched shut tightly. His hands rose up weakly, as if to defend himself, and Harry’s heart shattered..

“I’ll fucking kill you,” he seethed towards Zayn, but his sub needed him. Judging by Niall’s state, the blonde was going to need a few stitches, but he seemed to be in the right state of mind.

“Please,” Louis sobbed. “No more. Hurts, hurts, red! Red, red, red-”

Harry’s entire body went rigid, and Niall weakly spoke, “Not because of you, you’re green-”

“Shut the-” Zayn began, but Harry grabbed the closest thing he could, a television remote, and launched it at the dark haired Dom’s skull.

“No you shut the fuck up and call a goddamn ambulance. Look what you’ve done,” he snarled.

“He’ll be-”

“Call a fucking ambulance right now, or I’m calling them and I’m calling the police along with them,” he snapped, searching on Louis’ body for a place where he could touch him without hurting him. The sub was still sobbing, still mumbling ‘red’ into the plush carpet that was getting a bit of his blood on it. “Fuck, what if you hit a critical zone? You could have fucked up his circulation or his nervous system in that area… I might call the fucking cops anyway. Louis? Louis are you okay? My poor boy, fuck...”

“Please,” Louis whimpered. “Please, no more.”

Zayn grumbled, but he got out his phone and started the call for the ambulance.

Harry allowed himself to focus on his sub completely then, reaching onto the couch to grab a blanket that had been abandoned. Niall had pulled his trousers up and moved from where he was bent over the couch to stand next to Louis in concern, “He… he broke a lamp and-”

“Niall, I can’t right now,” Harry mumbled, softly stroking Louis’ face. “Love?”

“I took the blame for it,” Niall shortened what Harry figured was a long story. “He was going to tell you, and then I took the blame and Zayn started caning me. So Louis jumped between us and…”

“No more,” Louis coughed. “Red, red Zayn, red-”

“It’s me, pet,” Harry whispered softly. “It’s me. I need to look at your back okay?”

Harry carefully lifted up the jumper, and Louis moaned in agony. He had deep looking cuts, cuts that would definitely need stitches, and his skin was bruised and awful looking. Louis’ clenched eyes fluttered open, and Harry’s heart ached to find them still shedding tears. Harry could see on Louis’ face when Louis finally realized who Harry was. The sub’s face completely crumpled, “Sir, sir- I broke a- I’m so sorry! Please, sir, please I don’t want to be isolated I’m so sorry-”

“Shh,” Harry whispered. “I just need to look at your cuts. I’m not angry. Such a good boy, you’re alright, baby. Poor, poor, baby. There we are pet. I’m going to pull your pants down a little to look, okay?”

“So sorry,” Louis hiccupped, reaching with shaking hands to try and help Harry.

“Just lay still,” Harry directed softly, moving the pants a bit. A folded piece of paper fell onto the floor in front of Louis, and once Harry had inspected the cuts on Louis’ bum he carefully moved the tights back up onto Louis’ hips. He didn’t dare pull them further down for fear of hurting Louis. He could already see the slices in the thin fabric where the cane had made contact. Louis appeared to have one behind his knee, which worried Harry severely since it was an extreme danger area to be hitting. Nearly all of Louis’ cane marks had been dangerous no-hit zones.

Harry picked up the piece of paper that Louis had tucked in his waistband and he slid it into the front pocket of his own turtleneck.

Ever so carefully, he draped the blanket over Louis, and then gathered him up into his arms to wrap the blanket around Louis’ tiny body. Louis whimpered in pain, but Harry gently tucked the trembling boy into his lap and snuggled him close, cradling his shoulders, which were free of marks, with one arm and holding Louis’ head against his chest with his other hand.

“The ambulance should be here any moment,” Zayn grumbled.

Louis gasped in alarm at the sound of Zayn’s voice, latching onto Harry tightly until Harry stroked his thumb over Louis’ cheekbones and kissed his forehead, “Shh… you’re alright, pet. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Zayn is staying here, he’s not coming with us.”

“Whatever, I’m not finished with Niall anyway-”

“No!” Louis flailed against the blanket then, twisting his head in a wild search for Niall. “I broke the lamp, it was me, Niall doesn’t-”

Zayn gawked at him, and Harry snapped at the other Dom, “Just go the fuck away, Niall needs stitches I think. He’ll be riding with us.”

“You can’t take my sub,” Zayn shook his head.

“If you can do this to mine,” Harry gestured with his head to Louis’ trembling and sniffling form. “Then I can take Niall to get stitches. Niall, will you press the button to open the gate for the ambulance?”

Niall nodded, walking over to the control panel by the door while Zayn stormed from the room and up the stairs.

Harry looked down at his sub in his arms, finding Louis’ face contorted in pain. He gently thumbed a few tears from Louis’ face, and Louis hoarsely whispered, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“No, pet, I’m sorry,” Harry stroked Louis’ hair softly. “I should have let you stay in my office. I didn’t know… I didn’t ever think that Zayn would do something like this. From now on he’ll be banned from being near you, that is if I don’t kick him out. I’m a bit afraid for Niall’s sake, if I do that.”

“Niall’s good,” Louis swallowed hard, nuzzling against Harry’s hand. “Good…”

“Pet?” Harry asked worriedly, but Louis conked out in his arms. “Fuck.”

“Is he alright?” Niall asked in a scared whimper.

Harry looked up at the boy, nodding his head, “I… I think so. He’s been so overwhelmed. If he’s hurt further than just stitches I’ll… I’m sorry Niall, but Zayn has to leave. Which means he’ll be taking you away from here, too.”

“I understand.”

Harry’s eyes clenched shut and he snuggled the boy closer, trying not to jostle him and hurt him further, “Having seen him sprawled on the floor the way he was worries me. It’s like he fell and couldn’t move and- and Zayn hit his middle back, he could have caused nerve damage or something.”

“Judging by the fight he put up when Zayn wasn’t going to let me go to the hospital tells me he’s okay and that it just stings for him to move. And trust me, it has to sting for him to move. I didn’t even get the worst of Zayn’s cane and it stings so bad.”

There came an urgent knocking at the door then, and Niall scurried to get it. EMTs came in with stretchers, and they allowed Harry to carefully move Louis onto his tummy on the stretcher.

“His back is pretty beaten up,” Harry mumbled worriedly.

“Did you do this?” an EMT asked in shock.

“No,” Harry scowled. “But I can assure you the man who did has another thing coming.”

The ride to the hospital was a bit cramped with Louis, the EMT who sat in the back, and Harry and Niall. Yet as soon as they arrived Louis was whisked away from the worried Dom, and Niall was led back into another room for stitches. It took a lot of begging from the nurses and a hospital policeman to coax Harry away from the double doors leading back into the emergency room, but they eventually got him to go sit in the waiting room despite him wanting to go where they’d taken Louis. He was so insanely worried about the younger boy. He sat in the waiting room and pulled at the fabric of his black jeans, thinking only of how small Louis had felt in his arms and of how the massive jumper of Harry’s that Louis wore had had so much blood on it.

In attempts to take his mind off of things, he pulled out the paper that had been in Louis’ waistband. He figured it was Louis’ homework, and he unfolded it to examine what had been scrawled in a slightly messy handwriting.

Harry: Best thing that has ever happened to me.

It was the first thing Harry’s eyes settled on, and it nearly broke the Dom. Almost immediately Harry read the rest, and Louis’ words hit home. Louis loved him. The paper fell numbly from his grip onto his lap, and he buried his face into his hands as tears stung his eyes and dripped over down his cheeks. His poor pet. He was so eager to please, so kind and caring. And Harry was apparently the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jerk to attention. Niall was standing there nervously, wearing scrub bottoms rather than the jeans he had previously had on. Harry quickly rubbed the tears off his face.

“Good?”

“Yes…” Niall said softly, cautiously sitting down and wincing. “Forty stitches total. Twenty-two on my bum, eighteen on my thighs.”

“Shit,” Harry groaned. “I… I promised Louis that I would never hit him the way Zayn hits you. But now look what happened.”

“You didn’t do that to him,” Niall murmured. “My master did.”

“So many stitches,” Harry croaked. “I can’t kick him out. Kick you out. Not after you’ve gotten forty stitches. I’ll just… I’ll make him stay on his section of the house and we’ll have times that he can be downstairs. During that time I’ll make sure I have Louis safe and with me.”

Niall simply nodded, pointing to the paper of Louis, “What’s that?”

“It’s nothing,” Harry replied, picking it up off his lap and folding it back up again. He held it close to him, wanting nothing more than to see Louis.

Yet it was nearly an hour before a nurse came out, and when she finally came to retrieve Harry, he met her halfway with Niall hobbling along behind him. He figured he must have looked pretty upset, because her face softened immediately.

“Mr. Tomlinson is okay,” she soothed. “He’s resting now. I must warn you, he has over a hundred stitches. We’ve put him on a morphine drip to help his pain.”

Harry couldn’t even feel anger, only an aching need to see his sub, to hold his hand and to kiss him, “May I see him?”

“Of course,” she hummed, looking to Niall. “You as well?”

“Yes, he’ll be coming, too,” Harry nodded.

The nurse led the way, taking him not to the emergency room but down several hallways until they reached a hospital room with the door slightly ajar, “We went ahead and put him in the recovery wing. We wanted to keep him overnight, maybe for most of the day tomorrow as well, just to keep an eye on him. Once he’s feeling better we were going to have him walk. His ribs are bruised, but luckily he has no broken bones. We were honestly surprised judging by the looks of his cuts. It seemed like he took quite the beating.

Niall made a whimpering sound as Harry winced, and the nurse finally pushed open the hospital door and let them into the room. Louis was in a pale green hospital gown with a yellow plaid pattern on it, and he was turned onto his side so that his sore back wouldn’t be touching the scratchy sheets. He was pale and tiny looking, and Harry’s throat burned as he slowly walked towards Louis. He bent down, kissing Louis’ forehead and stroking the sweaty hair off the boy’s brow.

“I would like to stay with him,” Harry announced. “Niall too, may we both stay?”

“Two is the limit,” the nurse nodded. “If you’re talking about staying the night just have the nurse on duty this evening give you blankets.”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, and he motioned for Niall to take the recliner while he grabbed a stool for himself and dragged it over next to Louis. The nurse checked Louis’ morphine drip, and then she left the three lads in peace. Harry sighed heavily, examining Louis’ sleeping face. He felt so incredibly lucky, because Louis could have been hurt so much worse. He could have been paralyzed. Harry softly covered Louis’ small hand, the one without the I.V, with his own. “Oh, pet… I should have just cuddled you, hmm? I’m so, so, sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Niall told Harry kindly.

Harry used his free hand to stroke Louis’ cheek, “I can’t help but think that it was.”

“You’ll just be his hero even more so now,” Niall explained. “He likes you a lot, and now that you’ve basically saved his life?”

Harry didn’t respond to that, simply admired his sleeping sub’s face. He looked so incredibly beautiful, his long lashes pressed against his pale cheeks. Harry already wanted his eyes open though, wanted to see the coy look Louis always made when he looked at Harry. And yet all he could do was wait for Louis to wake up from resting so he could apologise profusely then. Ever so gently, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis’ slightly parted ones, pulling back and whispering just loud enough for Louis to hear if he were awake, “For the record, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeeee. It's 5:30am rn hahahahahah  
> AND IT IS MONDAY wowowowow sorry I was at my grnamdas ckse enough ah- Elsie
> 
> I had nothing to do with this chapter though I was the one who was supposed to write it. With the extent of what has happened here I will be talking to Elsie about 'was this punishment enough to cover for the rape?' Because shit, 100 stitches? But there's a few things that we WANT to happen and that can't happen without another major fallout between Zayn/Harry. Do you guys have any ideas? Let us know!!!
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, Authors note before we go any further. This may be a long one but I beg you, please read this. It’s kinda important so you guys understand a few things.
> 
> 1) There ARE laws protecting subs from abusive dominants. That’s why Harry threatened to call the cops last chapter. ‘Why didn’t the hospital report it?’ because they are under patient confidentiality. If Louis wanted to press charges against Zayn then the hospital would have done something about it. Without Louis’ consent they cannot do a thing.
> 
> 1.5) ‘Well can’t Niall report Zayn?’ Yes. Yes he can. BUT that doesn’t mean he wants to or will do so. This is like being in an abusive relationship for most people. You LOVE the person who’s hurting you, thinking that everything that happens is your fault. Niall has the same mentality.
> 
> 2) Rape. I know most of you do NOT want it to happen but I asked Elsie about it and she left it up to me. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and decided that I am not going to go through with it. There are a few reasons why. OUT OF 100:
> 
> -50 of you don’t want it
> 
> -25 of you want it for the wrong reason (JUST to see what Harry will do)
> 
> -25 of you want if for the right reason (Impact on LOUIS instead of HARRY).
> 
> 2.5) ‘Well what are you going to do in place of the rape?’ An attempted rape. Elsie and I are racking our brains on how to make it so it’s not cliche. We got a pretty good idea but it’s refining it. -Ayla (Elsie agrees xD)

Louis woke up to an annoying beeping, and he felt a large hand gently touch his arm. His eyes fluttered open to a long torso leaning over him for something, and in a moments time it all came flashing back. Zayn, Niall, the cane. He shrieked, his hands flying up in attempts to shield himself, but his entire backside stung, making him yelp.

“It’s alright, pet,” another hand settled on him to make him lay still. “It’s just me.”

Louis looked up the torso towards the person’s face, finding Harry gazing back at him in concern. He remembered then, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and the stupid fucking lamp he broke. He figured his Dom had to be pissed, and his face crumpled, “Fuck-”

“Are you in pain?” Harry asked anxiously. “I hit the call button because your I.V fluids are running low, that’s what the beeping is. I hadn’t meant to wake you.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis whimpered. “I’m so sorry, sir, the lamp…”

“Forget the lamp,” Harry told him, glancing up as a petite female nurse came in. She didn’t ask what she was beeped for, just scanned the room and got the answer for herself. She left the room and came back a moment later with a new fluid bag. “How are you feeling?”

Louis’ bottom lip still trembled, “My bum and back hurts,” he whispered, looking around himself as much as he could without moving too much.

“I’m sure it does…” Harry bit his lip. “He… won’t be allowed around you.”

“Niall!” Louis gasped suddenly, trying to push himself up. “Where’s-”

“Louis!” Harry’s hands slipped under Louis’ arms so he could try to lay him back on his side. “You musn’t move so roughly, you’ve got several stitches. Niall is asleep in the chair right over there. He’s safe.”

Louis covered his face with his hands, “He was going to try to take the blame, I tried to tell Zayn but he only told me to shut up and it happened so fast.”

“I should have just let you stay with me,” Harry’s hand rose hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid that Louis would flinch away. Louis remained still, however, and Harry stroked at his hair. “It would have prevented a lot of things.”

“It would have happened eventually I think,” Louis sniffled. “Zayn hates me.”

“Fuck Zayn,” Harry grumbled. “I should kill him. I’m still debating calling the police. If I knew for a fact that Niall would go to a good Dom I would. Any Dom is better than Zayn, I know, but it’d be so hard for him. I know he thinks that it’s himself doing wrong. He doesn’t blame Zayn. Although he’s not very happy about what happened to you, we’re both against that asshole on this one.”

“Niall’s so good,” Louis pressed his head into Harry’s hand, enjoying the soothing touch. “He deserves so much better.”

“I agree.”

The two were quiet for several minutes, and Louis’ eyes had fluttered closed again. He felt incredibly drowsy and Harry’s hands felt nice in his hair. But then he jolted to attention, “What time is it?”

“About 7am,” Harry replied. “I thought you were going to sleep again. You should.”

“You don’t have to work?” Louis asked in bewilderment. “Don’t let me distract you, sir, I’ll be alright. You can-”

“I’ve stayed here with you all night, a couple extra hours aren’t going to kill me.”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, seeming to shrink in on himself, “I want to go home, sir.”

“Our home?” Harry asked nervously, suddenly fearful that Louis meant back with his parents.

“Yes?” Louis mumbled in confusion. “Where else?”

“Nevermind,” Harry shook his head, but then he dug into his turtleneck pocket and offered Louis his folded up paper. “I believe this is yours.”

Louis took it in confusion, opening it and scanning it before his eyes widened. He folded it back up as quickly as he could, croaking out, “My homework. Thanks, it’s just like uh- like a English thing.”

“It’s very good,” the Dom told him. “You still don’t have pockets, so I can hold on to it for you until we’re home if you would like. I think you should continue with it.”

“You read it,” Louis squeaked, more of a statement than a question. Harry didn’t want Louis to feel violated or anything so he just nodded, putting the paper back into his pocket after he carefully removed it from Louis’ fingers.

“I’ll call Liam Payne. He’s a very close friend of mine and a high ranked doctor. He can get the papers signed for you to be allowed to come home. He’d probably have to stay with us, or visit often, to make sure that you’re doing alright.” Harry told Louis, bending forward to pull his phone out of his back pocket.

Louis didn’t make a noise, just watched his Dom do his business on the phone. He was happy that Harry had someone he could contact and help him get out of this hospital. No matter how nice the place Louis’ didn’t like it. While Harry talked quietly on the phone a nurse walked into the room and moved to the bed.

“I need to look at your stitches hun,” she told him, reaching forward to pull his light blanket down to his ankles. “You had acquired many stitches from,” she opened the back of Louis’ gown and lightly touched the skin just above the back of Louis’ knee, “Here to here,” she touched her finger to Louis’ middle back. “You did not receive any nerve damage and the lashes weren’t all that bad really. They were just on places of your body that could split easily so we had to make sure that, that didn’t happen.”

Harry watched the nurse as she talked, but listened to Liam as the man voiced his little concerns with bringing Louis’ home so quickly. It was mainly revolved around Zayn and how Louis’ mental damage may affect his physical.

Once the nurse was done explaining to Louis what damage had been done and the healing process, she made sure that the stitches were not getting infected before leaving the room once more. Louis frowned at the cool air that hit his back and bum. She left his gown untied and didn’t cover him back up.

Harry ended his call from Liam a moment later, both men agreeing that Louis would stay one more day before being brought home. The dom stood from his spot and moved around Louis’ bed and silently tied Louis’ gown. He didn’t do it too tight, as to not pull on the little black stitches in Louis’ skin. He covered the boy back up and sat back down.

“How’s Niall doing?” Louis asked, pulling the blanket a little higher, to his chin. Harry shrugged, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

“I think he’s alright, he has a few stitches as well,” Harry replied. “He wanted to stay, and I wasn’t going to send him back home with Zayn while Zayn was that angry. Anything he would do would most likely be completely out of bounds of BDSM behavior.”

“You keep saying a few stitches. It doesn’t feel like a few stitches to me. How many does Niall really have?”

Harry’s brow furrowed, and he gazed at Louis for a bit, almost like he was debating on whether or not he should tell him. But then he sighed, “I believe he said around forty.”

“How is he sitting down like that with forty stitches!” Louis cried, craning his neck to look at the Irishman who sat curled in a chair, fast asleep.

“Because he’s had stitches before…” Harry said softly, and then Louis was once more bursting into tears.

“Why is he still allowed to be with Zayn?” Louis sobbed. “That’s not fair, he doesn’t do anything wrong and he gets punished. Violently.”

“We have to let Niall decide that he wants to report Zayn,” Harry mumbled. “Or convince him that Zayn needs reported. Zayn needs stripped of his Dom status at this point, I agree. But whatever we do to Zayn, we’re basically doing to Niall as well.”

“It’ll help him in the long run,” Louis insisted.

“Louis…” Harry sighed. Louis completely covered his face with the scratchy and thin hospital blanket, sniffling under the covers until Harry uncovered his head once more. “Now, don’t be like that.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” Louis tried to cover his head again.

“Well I do,” Harry pulled the cover from Louis’ head a little less gently this time.

“No…”

Harry was standing then, completely, but carefully over Louis’ sore back, peeling the blanket off of him and tossing it near the recliner. He sat back down wordlessly, his mouth pressed into a firm line. Louis was gaping at him, his legs curling up at the sudden exposure to the cold air. Harry shook his head in disapproval, “If you’re going to try and ignore me, and if you’re going to tell me no? Christ, if you weren’t so badly hurt… you don’t get the blanket for awhile.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Louis spluttered, trying to touch Harry.

“No, you’re trying to get the blanket back and that’s not happening anytime soon. Go to sleep, I don’t want to talk to you anymore either. I’ll wake you when Liam is here to sign us out,” Harry said firmly.

Louis nodded quickly, tears pooling up further in his eyes before they spilled down his cheeks. He adjusted his gown in attempts to feel less exposed, and eventually ended up silently crying himself to sleep while Harry glared at the wall. But when Louis was breathing softly, his sniffles subsided, Harry couldn’t help but look at the sub. His closed eyes were still puffy and his face was tear-sticky, his arms and legs covered in goosebumps. So it was with a groan that Harry stood and retrieved the blanket, covering at least Louis’ lower half back up.

*~*

When Louis awoke once more, it was because his I.V was being removed from his hand. He blinked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, “I can leave?”

“It appears you’ll receive any further treatment at home,” the nurse told him gently. “We just need you to sign a few things and then you’re free to leave.”

Neither Harry nor Niall were present, but Louis found that his lower half had been covered again. The nurse helped him to the edge of the bed, and Louis’s face scrunched in pain as he was forced to sit on his stitches, “I just sign the spots with the X’s next to them?”

“Well I’ve got to make sure you agree with all that is here first, but we’ll make this fast so that you don’t have to sit like this for much longer. I believe your Dom is getting clothes for you to change into and then he’ll be back to retrieve you.”

Louis signed where he was supposed to sign, his hand shaking slightly from the pain increasing on his mid back and bum, “Can I have some medicine for pain.”

“I’m sure I can give you some medicine orally, I’m sure you’ll certainly grow more uncomfortable as the morphine wears off.”

By the time the nurse finally brought him a tiny little cup of two pills and another cup of water, she brought him a tray of lasagna and some tea as well. Louis felt as if he could cry from the pain. He also really wanted Harry, and he wanted to go home. Much to his relief the medicine kicked in fast, and Harry arrived not too long after he had finished eating the bland hospital food. Niall was no longer with him, which made Louis worry a little, but he didn’t want to fight with Harry again. He knew that he shouldn’t have said no to his Dom, and he couldn’t believe he had done it in the first place.

“Here,” Harry offered Louis the bag of clothes before he walked to shut the hospital door in order for Louis to change. “Boxers, another jumper of mine since it won’t be tight on you, and a pair of sweats. They don’t go together well at all, but you’re quite injured for the time being so I really don’t think that matters.”

Louis nodded, but he was clearly struggling with taking off his gown. Harry walked over to him then, helping him untie and slide it off his shoulders. The two worked together, Louis struggling to move his limbs without hurting himself, and Harry gently and patiently helping Louis dress. They were successful, and all Louis had to do was slip on a pair of boots that Harry had brought him before he quietly whispered, “Thank you, sir.”

“Let’s get you home,” Harry replied, carefully placing a hand between Louis’ shoulderblades. Any lower and he would be hurting the younger man. “Liam is there to look you over as well. Just to get a second opinion. He should instruct us from there.”

They took it slow out of the hospital, taking an elevator down into the lobby. There was a car and driver waiting out front so that Harry would be able to help Louis in and out of the car easier, make sure he was seated comfortably. Yet, as the two approached the doors, it appeared that a throng of people waited for them outside. Several security guards and nurses seemed to be trying to shoo the people from the premises, but none were leaving.

“What…” Louis began in slightly fear.

“Fucking vultures,” Harry hissed. “They must have followed me here… they weren’t supposed to know about any of this though, so I have no idea what’s going on. I can assure you I’m not happy about it. Just get in front of me so they can’t touch your back, and I’ll keep them away from you.”

Harry gently moved Louis in front of him, being careful not to bump his sore back. Instead he became more of a barrier around Louis, curling himself around the smaller man as they made their way out the front sliding doors. Almost immediately they were swarmed, and Harry kept his gaze on the car across the short walk of pavement. They merely had to make it through the crowd to the vehicle, and then all would be well. Harry was ignoring the shouts from the reporters until a certain question stood out from all the rest.

“Mr. Styles, what made you punish your sub into hospitalization?”

He froze, glaring into the camera. He opened his mouth to speak, but Louis whimpered as the crowd closed around them further. Harry shook his head, carefully adjusting his position around Louis to stick an arm out and shove people out of the way so they could get to the car. Opening the door and carefully helping Louis in, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ temple, “You’re fine.”

He rushed to the other side of the car so that Louis wouldn’t have to scoot on his sore bum, and he slid in next to Louis and instructed the driver to take off. Louis examined his Dom for any traces of anger, but Harry only looked tired. The sub reached out and gently touched Harry’s hand, “Are you alright?”

“They think I did that to you,” Harry sighed. “Are you alright.”

Louis nodded, “No one touched me… thank you.”

“I probably would have chopped their hands off,” Harry settled back against his seat, and Louis gently took Harry’s large hand in his smaller one since he couldn’t scoot in and cuddle his Dom. Harry turned his head to the side to gaze at Louis for a few moments. “Thank you, pet.”

“I’m sorry for going against your orders earlier,” Louis whispered. “I really am… I shouldn’t have.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Harry agreed. “It’s forgotten now. Just don’t do it again. It’s the second time the word ‘no’ has passed your lips, and if there’s ever a third time you can bet that there’s going to be severe consequences.”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded. “I understand.”

When they finally arrived at the house, Louis felt a wave of relief. He hadn’t lived in the house long at all, but he already thought of it as home. Then again, there was a possibility that home was where Harry was. The Dom climbed from the car and hurried to Louis’ side to help him out. It was extremely painful, and Louis was slightly afraid that he was going to pop a few stitches, but Harry helped immensely, and Louis was incredibly grateful. Together they walked, or hobbled in Louis’ case, up the few steps to the large front door, letting it swing open wide so Harry could help Louis inside. The broken lamp and dustpan still remained on the floor, the cane rested against the couch, and Zayn was standing atop the balcony on his side of the house. Louis sucked in a sharp breath, cringing backwards into Harry, “W-What? No, no, no-”

Harry turned Louis quickly, leaning him with a hand to the back of the sub’s head to his chest. He held him as close as he could without hurting the boy, whispering softly to him.

“Shh, pet, no. No one is hurting you. You’re fine, you’re safe,” and then he was glaring at Zayn, “I fucking told you to clean that shit up and be gone by the time we got home.”

“I’m only here to apologise,” Zayn replied shortly. “I asked Niall to clean it up, but you had that doctor looking at him first, so.”

“You’re not to speak to Louis,” Harry said firmly. “I’m still negotiating calling the police, so don’t push my nerve.”

“Fine. Toss me up the cane, would you?” Zayn asked.

Louis moaned miserably into Harry’s chest, a muffled sob escaping him. The emotional toll the whole cane ordeal had taken on Louis was certainly showing through, and Harry’s heart ached almost as badly as it had seeing Louis lying limp and bloody on the living room carpet.

“Fuck. You,” Harry spat. He combed his fingers softly through Louis’ hair, nuzzling his nose against the top of Louis’ head. “Come on now, baby, let’s go upstairs. There’s a good boy. We need to get you looked at by Liam and off your feet. I think you’ve walked enough for today, your sore leg must hurt badly.”

Louis had difficulty getting up the steps, and each time he would whimper in pain, Harry would send Zayn a look harsh enough to kill.

*~*

Dr. Payne had short brown hair, a scruffy jaw, and a warm smile. He was just finishing up examining Niall as Harry led a tearstained Louis into the room, and he grinned at Harry before his smile fell into concern. The man nodded at Louis, “Are you in pain?”

Harry looked to Louis, answering for the boy, “Most likely from the trip here. I informed you of his state over the phone but I’ll let you take a quick look myself. He’s a bit upset with our housemate Zayn, so I’m going to step out for a few minutes. Just to chat with our pal Mr. Malik.”

Niall’s eyes widened a bit, and Louis quickly croaked, “Sir can you stay with me? I’m scared.”

“I’ll be back Louis,” Harry assured. “I promise, Liam is a very close friend and I wouldn’t have two people in this house that I don’t trust. He’s a good man, a very kind Dom. I think you’ll like him. Niall, I advise you stay here while I’m out as well. Come along if you must, but-”

“I’ll stay with Louis,” Niall whispered. “So it’s not as scary…”

Harry gave the blonde sub a look of gratitude, and Louis quietly whispered, “Thank you, Niall…”

“I’ll help you get comfortable Louis, I’m assuming you don’t want to sit down, so I’ll look at you in whatever way would make you comfortable,” Liam told him. “If it makes you feel better Niall can help you there instead of me.”

Assured that his sub would be in good hands, Harry walked back out and stormed towards the balcony. Zayn was no longer there, but his cane was still downstairs on the table. The curly haired Dom angrily retrieved it and climbed back up the stairs. He could feel it, the rage building up inside of him and threatening to smother him. The way Louis had sobbed into his shirt as Harry cradled the injured boy on the floor, Louis laying on his side in the hospital bed and wincing when he moved too suddenly, and Louis cringing into him in terror at the mere sight of the awful cane. Images that would permanently be etched into Harry’s mind, and images that drove Harry into bursting into Zayn’s room.

Zayn was lounged on his bed, a cigarette balanced in his fingers as he blew practiced rings of smoke into the air. It was almost as if he knew Harry would come after him. There wasn’t a trace of alarm on him. He did, however, jump a bit as Harry launched Zayn’s cane at the wall hard enough to make a scuff in the paint.

“I should fucking use it on you,” Harry seethed. “He’s terrified of you!”

“As he should be,” Zayn replied cooly.

Harry was across the room in seconds, snatching the cigarette from Zayn’s hands and clamping his own hand down over Zayn’s throat. He held the cigarette tauntingly over Zayn’s cheek, but at the blank look on Zayn’s face he shoved away, “Fuck you.”

Zayn spluttered, rubbing at his neck, “You’re too soft with him, Harry, I’m-”

“You could have killed him!” Harry snarled. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re trying to help. As for Niall, let me give you some advice. I should report the way you treat him. It’s not BDSM lifestyle, what you do, it’s cruelty. Punishing him for no reason? That is full blown abuse and it’s uncalled for, you should be stripped of your Dom status.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Zayn sneered sarcastically.

“Louis has been pleading with me to call the policefor Niall’s sake-”

“That’s because the little slut doesn’t know how to mind his own business,” Zayn sat up on the bed.

And Harry swung, his fist connecting against Zayn’s jaw with a loud thump. There was a crack on impact, and Harry was unsure if it was his knuckle, that had began screaming in protest, or Zayn’s face that had emitted the sound. He was satisfied however, as Zayn collapsed back on the bed, groaning and clutching his face, “Come near Louis, and I’ll do worse than bruise your face. If I see Niall with further injuries because of this little chat, I’ll call the cops. Lay off him for a bit, he’s hurt too.”

With that, Harry left the room, slamming the door behind him. He headed back to Louis, shaking his now throbbing hand as he attempted to pull himself back together. His sub was resting his forearms on the dresser, his shirt lifted a bit in the back so that Liam could examine his back. Niall was holding Louis’ hand comfortingly, examining Liam with curious eyes.

“He took quite the beating,” Liam murmured to Harry, carefully lowering Louis’ shirt back down. “The poor boy…”

“Yeah,” Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “How’s it looking?”

“Good,” Liam nodded. “Both of them already look like they’re on the right track to healing. Just avoid a lot of movement until the swelling goes down, which it should in a few days. I put their prescribed pain medication on the bathroom sink, although I’m sure Niall’s will go elsewhere.”

“And you’ll be back to check up on us?” Niall asked shyly.

“Every few days,” Liam nodded with a smile. “Just to ensure a good recovery.”

Harry thanked Liam once more, shaking hands with the man as he departed. Niall bit his lip then, looking from Louis to Harry, “Um… Zayn?”

“Won’t be needing you for awhile,” Harry replied. “I think you should catch up on some sleep. You look exhausted from sleeping in that hospital chair.”

“What about you, Harry, did you sleep?” Niall gasped then, and Harry simply shrugged.

Louis hobbled over to the Dom, his eyes wide as he softly reached to touch Harry’s cheek, “You didn’t, did you? You’ve got circles under your eyes and they’re all bloodshot. You must be exhausted!”

Harry’s hand rose up to hold Louis’ hand to his cheek, “Let’s get you in bed, pet.”

“I’ll let you two relax,” Niall murmured. “I’m sure Zayn will have something for me to do soon anyway.”

“Don’t let him overwork you, Niall, you need to heal,” Harry called to the blonde sub as he slipped from the room. Louis attempted to lead Harry to the bed, but the Dom rolled his eyes. “Love, even if you weren’t hurt you wouldn’t be able to take charge. As a submissive it goes against everything in your nature. Now let me help you onto the bed or I’m not going to help you at all.”

But Harry knew he would help him if Louis truly needed it like he did, no matter what. Because as a Dom, it was in his nature to take care of his sub. And added to his nature, he had Louis embedded into his heart, the blue eyed boy had shied his way in there somehow. Harry loved his sub in scary amounts.

“Thank you, sir,” Louis said softly as Harry helped him onto his side and covered him up.

“Do you need anything?” Harry asked, prepared to go get Louis tea, food, more homework or something.

“Just you,” Louis murmured shyly. “Can we cuddle?”

And Harry wasn’t about to object to the injured boy’s request, not only because he was exhausted and really did want to lay down for a bit, but because the last time he denied a cuddle hadn’t ended well. So he carefully toed off his brown boots and climbed under the covers beside Louis, turning on his side so he could stroke Louis’ hair away from his face. Louis was asleep in minutes, and Harry figured the medicine made him drowsy. Harry, despite how tired he was, was far too worked up to sleep. Instead, he simply wiggled a bit closer, slipping his arm around Louis’ shoulders so he could be comforted by the boy’s small but warm frame against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	14. Chapter 13

"Look what came in the mail today," Louis whispered, setting the glossy magazine on Harry's desk. It'd been a solid week since the incident and Louis was able to move much better than before. He still had a little pain, but that was to be expected with the injuries he had acquired. Zayn and Niall had been absent most of the time, staying on their side of the home. Harry glanced up at Louis before down at the headline: Harry Styles Beats Sub, Louis Tomlinson, Until Hospitalized.

"Fucking bullshit," Harry growled, pushing the offending magazine away and off of the desk. He didn't like thinking about what had been done to Louis in the first place, so he especially didn't want to think about himself doing it. Louis bent and picked it up, folding it into a tube. He wasn't happy about the magazine either, because his Dom wasn't the one at fault, Zayn was. "Throw it away then come back here. Liam will be here soon to check your stitches."

Louis did as he was told, quickly, but not too quickly, moving through the house to toss the magazine into the kitchen garbage. He didn't like going out and about by himself, but Harry insisted on it. However, Louis knew Harry was only helping. Something told him Harry would never push him into something that he thought would severely hurt Louis, physically or mentally. Liam was walking through the front door just as Louis was walking past it and the sub jumped, startled.

"Oh, Liam, I thought you might've been... never mind. Harry is in his office, wanted me to head back there," he clutched his chest in relief, walking from the room. Liam followed, carrying his brown bag of stuff.

"Hello, Liam, nice to see you," Harry said, standing up as Louis and Liam walked back into the room. Liam nodded and they shook hands.

"How have you been doing Louis?" Liam asked, putting his bag down, sitting down on the couch. Louis stood in front of the man, facing Harry and pulled off his loose top and kicked off his sweat pants.

"Not in as much pain as I was in before. It's better now," he said and Liam nodded. The subs eyes latched onto Harry's as the Dom watched Liam's movements closely. Liam touched Louis' back lightly around a few stitches that looked a bit red.

"It seems that these are being worked more a bit necessary, but in another few days I bet they could come out," Liam hummed. "Does this hurt?"

"Just a little..." Louis murmured, and he noticed as Harry frowned.

"I see," Liam knelt down to examine the back of Louis' leg. "The stitches here might need to stay longer since there's so much bending and flexing in this region. Your thighs look very good though."

Harry spoke up then, "But should he be walking on it still? Or..."

"Yes, walking is fine," Liam agreed. "Good for healing, actually. Obviously he's not ready for a 5k or something extravagant, but little things like you've been giving him, trips to a garbage can down the hall, those are good."

"Alright," Harry gave a curt nod. "But his stitches look alright?"

Liam stood and patted Louis' shoulder, "They're looking good. You can get dressed. Now, where's the little blonde? Niall."

"He's on the other side of the house," Harry replied, standing to his feet. "I'll go retrieve him."

As Harry left the room, Louis pulled on his clothes to the best of his ability and crept behind Harry's desk to curl himself into the older man's desk chair. He knew Liam was safe, but he didn't at all like when Harry went to the other side of the house.

"So... are you in school?" Liam asked in attempts to make conversation.

Louis chewed at his thumb nail, nodding his head, "Kind of. I was going to start a few days ago, but now Harry says I should enroll in the fall semester instead. Because of all this mess."

"That's probably for the best," Liam smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not complaining," Louis agreed.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask you to retrieve Niall. You and Niall seemed like pretty good friends."

"Zayn's over there," Louis said softly. "The one that did this to me."

The doctor nodded in recognition, "Ahh... and he's not allowed near you, nor will Harry let you go near him."

"Right," Louis agreed. "This is one of the first few days that I've been allowed to leave the bed. I've been forced to stay resting. It was kind of lonely, because there's only so much work Harry can do from the bedroom to keep me company, so I'm glad I can sit in his office again."

"I've seen the uproar your injuries have started," Liam began slowly. "About who gave you them and what not."

Louis reached around and gingerly rubbed a finger across a line of stitches through his t-shirt, and he chewed at the skin of his bottom lip, "I wish I could show that Harry wasn't the one who did it... but I can't talk to the paps. How do we convince them if Harry won't talk?"

"I guess we just wait it out and hope it dies down," Liam murmured sadly.

At that moment however, Harry's office door opened again and Niall walked in, Harry trailing behind him and looking rather angry. Louis figured it has meant that Harry had been forced to speak with him. Niall, however, seemed happy and unharmed, and he gave Louis a friendly smile and wave before he stepped up to Liam to strip to his boxers in order to be checked up. The curly haired Dom walked behind his desk, tapping Louis on the shoulder to signal him to move from the desk chair. Louis tried to scramble up, but Harry caught his arm and forced him to move slowly. Once Harry had seated himself back in his spot, much to Louis' surprise, the Dom held his arms out in invitation.

Louis was never one to turn down a cuddle from Harry. The larger man smelled warm and cinnamony, almost like fall spices, and Louis carefully eased himself into Harry's lap. The doctor and the blonde noticed the two, hiding their smiles at the slight displays of affection, and Harry idly ran his fingers through the back of Louis' hair.

"How are Niall's injuries?" Harry asked.

"They're healing great as well," Liam hummed. "I think his stitches can even come out sooner than Louis'. How does tomorrow sound, Ni?"

"Good," Niall flashed Liam a large smile as he moved to tug his clothes back on. "Thank you, Dr. Payne."

"Anytime, pal," Liam chuckled. He looked to Harry, giving a sort of salute. "I'll show myself out. Have a nice day, see you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Liam," Harry murmured to the other Dom as the man slipped from the room. Niall stood shyly until Harry cracked a small smile. "You're excused Niall, I have no control over you. However, feel free to visit this side of the house later if Zayn doesn't need you. Louis enjoys your company, and it's nice for you to keep him busy while I work."

"Yes, of course," Niall nodded quickly, smiling at Louis. "See you later, Lou..."

The blonde scurried from the room, and Louis shifted a bit. Sitting was so much harder with stitches in his bum. When Louis settled again, Harry lowered his hands from Louis' hair, quietly growling to himself.

"S-sorry," Louis squeaked, fearing that his wiggling was irritating his Dom.

"You're perfectly alright, pet," Harry said distractedly. "What's not alright is the fucking paps. And can you guess who had the decency to show me a newspaper and laugh?"

"I showed you a magazine..." Louis said apologetically.

Harry continued patiently, "Well yes, but you didn't do this to yourself, now did you? Zayn. Zayn thinks this is hysterical."

Louis could almost feel the tension radiating off of Harry, and he turned a bit so he could face his Dom rather than the oak of Harry's desk. Harry's face was void of emotion, which Louis had come to discover meant that Harry was near one of his bursts of rage. Though generally, Harry pushed Louis away during those times, because he knew himself well enough to know that there was a fair chance he'd yell at Louis unfairly during one of those bursts. This time, though, Harry had one hand gripped onto the loose material of Louis' pants to prevent the boy from going anywhere.

Cautiously, Louis leaned to rest his head against Harry's shoulder and lifted his hand to rub at Harry's chest. Much to his relief, Harry's hand released his pants and snaked around his upper back instead. Louis was quiet for a bit, but he knew that Harry generally liked Louis' input unless he was angry with Louis, and Louis knew that he wasn't the reason for Harry's anger, "But he knows he did it. And we know he did it. A wise man once told me to ignore what other people think."

"That wise man said that before his career was threatened," Harry grumbled.

"Well... I think that you're a fantastic Dom, sir. I know you wouldn't do that. Surely they'll see in time that you wouldn't do that, too. That you're a better man than that."

"Am I?" Harry asked sharply. "What makes me a better Dom, hmm? I allow you to use a fork?"

Louis flinched a little, but he didn't shy away. He figured it wouldn't be good for Harry's mindset at that moment if he were to cringe away, "Not just that. You respect me, you care for me, you take give me the orders that I need... you've already told me that you would never hurt me in some of the ways that he hurts poor Niall. And I believe you."

"I'm no better than Zayn if I'm letting him stay in my house," Harry replied, but his voice was a little softer, his arm around Louis gentler. "I completely have the power to kick him out and yet..."

Louis was at a loss for words for several moments, but eventually he gave a weak shrug, "It's... it's alright. He's got boundaries, so that's something."

Harry's voice was suddenly serious and firm, "Now, I need you to understand that if Niall wanted Zayn gone too then by all means he'd be out of here in a second. But Niall has been around for nearly two years, and... he's an easily likeable person. I've come to think of him as a friend. I couldn't do that to him, but I also can't have Zayn hurting you again because I care for you too, if not more."

"Thank you, sir," Louis whispered.

"Such a good boy, pet," Harry hummed, rubbing between Louis' shoulders. "I know you still don't see eye to eye with me on the Niall subject, so think of it like this; I've been your Dom for two years, and for the first year I treat you fairly, like how a relationship of our sorts should be. It's only in the next year that things turn to shit. Eventually someone is fed up with how I'm treating you, so they report it. You have to leave me and you're paired with another stranger, forced to start anew."

"I don't-" Louis shook his head. "I don't want that."

"See?" Harry insisted. "Starting in a completely new relationship, different from one you're used to would be difficult."

"I mean I don't want to have to leave you," Louis mumbled, nonchalantly trying to press closer. "I want to stay with you, sir, I... I love you."

Harry was silent, and Louis clenched his eyes shut at his forwardness. He knew that Harry liked for him to talk, but he had undoubtedly been saying too much. When Harry did speak, he began trying to gently ease Louis from his lap, "Yes, well. We both have work to do. Go retrieve your homework from the bedroom. You may bring it back here to do it if you please, I've got to email several people to try and get those nasty rumors out of the papers. Fucking paps."

"Okay," Louis whispered. He fought back tears as he crossed the room slowly, twisting the knob of Harry's office door and opening it to slip out of.

"And Louis."

Louis didn't want to look, afraid Harry would notice his eyes that were quickly growing damp, but he forced himself to meet Harry's gaze, "Yes sir?"

And Louis was so glad he looked, because Harry's gaze was so sincere that it was if it pierced straight into Louis' heart, "I love you, too."

*~*

Everything was okay for the next few days. Niall got his stitches out, Louis spent most of his time in Harry's office or in their bedroom. The two had food sent up to them, as Louis didn't want to be downstairs any longer than just a few minutes. Harry had long since replaced the blood stained rug, but Louis still didn't want to enter the living room section of the house.

That was, until Harry decided he was going to make Louis. He had the day off, so the two slept in a bit, but eventually Harry untangled his limbs from Louis' and rolled from the bed to dress, "Louis. Time to get up, sweets."

Louis forced his eyes open, a bit confused at the new nickname, and sat up stiffly. He was always so sore after waking up, "Are you working today?"

Harry pulled on a loose v-neck, shaking his head, "No, we're going downstairs. We've cooped ourselves up here for so long. I also believe it's about time for us to be apart for a few hours."

Fear raced through the younger man, the thought of being downstairs where Zayn could walk out and onto the balcony at any moment. The man was only allowed downstairs in the evenings, but still Louis was terrified. He knew better than to speak out against Harry though, so he inched his way off the bed and shied to his closet to dress. Once he was dressed, he found Harry waiting for him by the door. He looked to Harry nervously, "How long will we be down there?"

"Long enough," was all Harry replied before he left the room.

Louis trudged after him, and Harry slowed down enough to help Louis down the steps. Before his feet were even on the hardwood of the ground floor he could feel his growing panic, and he clung tighter to the arm Harry had offered to steady the lad. Much to his dismay, when they reached the bottom Harry gently slid his arm free and walked off towards the kitchen. Louis stood rooted to the spot for several moments, but he scrambled after Harry, "Sir-"

"Go sit on the couch, Louis," Harry instructed. "Watch tv, play a game, something. Take advantage of it because it's not something I'll often tell you to do."

Louis tried to touch Harry's arm pleadingly, "Can I-"

"Go."

The smaller boy turned slowly and slunk towards the living room. Harry did feel bad when he watched the terror flit across Louis' face, watched him inch his way into the living room, but he had to be firm. Louis wasn't the Dom, he was supposed to submit to Harry. The boy didn't sit on the couch, but instead curled up in the recliner on the very edge of the living room. He didn't turn on the tv, simply sat and held his head in his hands like he was experiencing some sort of punishment, which wasn't at all what Harry intended it to be. So as soon as he had requested for some breakfast, he went out and sat in the living room, picking up a book off of the coffee table to read.

He sat on the couch that Louis had crumpled next to the day of the beating, but he forced all the memories from his mind so he could start reading. After only a few moments, Louis was slinking onto the couch with him and lowering his head hesitantly into Harry's lap. Harry shifted the book in his grip to stroke at Louis' hair, and in return he received a hushed, "Thank you, sir."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked softly.

"Sick..." Louis whispered.

"I'm sorry, pet, but you've got to adjust sometime," Harry explained. "Today just felt like the right day. I'm not busy so I'm here to help you when I think you need it."

"Yes sir."

"While Zayn still lives here you won't ever be alone in the house with him," Harry explained. "And by that I mean I won't leave the house without you or without making sure you're elsewhere. Once everything is back to normal, we'll get some things that prove you're mine while you're out."

"Um... a collar?" Louis asked hopefully. He'd seen them around, the subs wearing different colored collars to show their trust toward their Doms. "And a matching bracelet for you?"

"Would you wear a collar for me?" Harry asked, tilting Louis' head up to make the boy meet his gaze. Louis nodded slowly. "I can get you a collar then."

Louis flushed happily, but another thought struck him, "And... I'm still a virgin. So after I'm healed... we can... you can..."

"All in good time," Harry assured. "But thank you for your permission, I'll feel much better now when the time comes."

"Before I'm even healed I can still do things to please you, sir, if you would like," Louis squeaked. He was feeling bold, and Harry had already given him so much without Louis giving him anything in return. Louis just wanted Harry to be pleased with him, he craved the praise.

"There's more ways to please me than just sexual favors, Louis. You do please me quite often when you obey and when I see that you truly are trying hard for me," Harry murmured. But he was very aware of Louis' head in his lap then until there was an abrupt knocking at the door.

Louis jolted in terror, but Harry eased the boy off of his lap and walked to open the door. He only opened it a few inches, peering out curiously until a badge was practically shoved in his face.

"Sir, we're with the BDSM Protection Agency and we're looking for Mr. Harry Styles?" a professional looking man, with two other men standing behind him, asked. Harry frowned.

"How did you even get through the gate?" Harry asked.

"It was open," the man murmured quickly. "I'm Agent Parker. Does Harry Styles reside here?"

"That's me..."

"Sir, we have reason to believe that you've been going against the BDSM lifestyle in a harsh and cruel manner. Your sub was recently admitted into the hospital for injuries acquired from a beating?"

Rage coursed through Harry, and he moved to shut the door. A hand flew out to stop it, however, and Harry snarled, "It wasn't me."

"We just want to question you and your sub," the man replied, but he almost sounded smug in a way that pissed Harry off further. They would only go straight to the paps no doubt, they'd twist around Harry and Louis' words, so Harry refused to let them anywhere near Louis without a lawyer present.

"No."

The man sighed, "Mr. Styles, we can either go about this as calmly as possible, or we're coming back with warrant for your arrest."

"I didn't do it," Harry said simply, slamming the door in the faces of the men.

Louis was seated on the couch, looking slightly fearful, "Who...?"

"Someone actually contacted the authorities," Harry seethed. "But on me. They contacted them because they think I'm treating you cruelly."

Louis' hand flew up to clamp over his mouth in surprise. Harry simply stood in front of the closed door, anger clear in his stance. When Louis finally mustered up the courage to speak, his voice trembled, "They won't... they won't take me away, right? They can't make me, I won't-"

"You'll do as you're told," Harry said simply, but his heart ached in the slightest. He certainly wasn't going to tell Louis, but there was absolutely no way he'd let Louis be taken from him. Even if he was wrongly accused and they came for Louis, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Yet, if he told Louis, or even voiced such matters aloud, it could be used against them. They could claim that Harry was denying authority and it'd get him in even deeper shit.

Louis' jaw dropped open a bit, "You'd let them take me away? To be placed with a new Dom?"

"They'll do whatever they please anyway," Harry said simply. "Now that's enough."

"I won't go with them!" Louis cried out in alarm. "I won't!"

"Stop Louis."

"No, I don't want them to take me away from you!" Louis struggled to stand, but Harry couldn't take much more of his pleading. He already felt sick to his stomach as it was.

He thrust out a finger to point at the steps and bellowed out, "Get upstairs right the fuck now. Go to the isolation room and stay there until I say otherwise. I've told you not to abuse the word 'no' with me. If I didn't think you could do something and if I didn't think it was safe then I wouldn't ask you to do it, so you have no right to tell me no when you're perfectly capable of doing it. Now leave, out of my sight."

Louis' entire form seemed to deflate in on itself, and he went pale as a sheet at Harry's words. He knew better now than to argue, no matter how much he wanted to apologize it would be too late. He'd already fucked up, and now he had to be isolated for who knew how long. He stumbled in a mad rush for the stairs, feeling a painful tugging at his stitches, but he was only seconds away from bursting into tears and he didn't want to anger Harry further.

Harry watched as Louis climbed the steps as fast as he could, racing into the isolation room and quickly shutting the door behind him. The Dom paced a bit more, running his hands over his face, but then he stomped up the steps and towards Zayn and Niall's side of the house. He burst into the room, unfortunately onto the awkward situation of Niall sucking Zayn off while Zayn watched tv.

The curly haired man didn't care, and he stormed further into the room, "The police just showed up. They want to question me over what the newspapers and magazines are saying."

"About how you beat Louis?" Zayn asked mildly, pushing Niall away and tucking himself back into his pants.

"I didn't fucking beat Louis!" Harry snapped. "You did. And I'm going to tell them the truth."

Zayn chuckled, "Like they'll believe you. You're better off without him anyway, I heard you yelling at him. About how he keeps telling you no? He was already bratty when you brought him here, and you're so soft with him that he's going to think he can get away with whatever."

"He's learning," Harry spat. "To me he is without a doubt the best damn sub there is and he's one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, so if you think I'm going to let you take that away from me then you've got another thing coming, Zayn Malik. Pack your shit. If you aren't arrested I want you out by the end of the month."

"If you are arrested can I have the house?" Zayn called after Harry as the Dom stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry was fuming, digging his nails into his palms as he forced himself not to walk back into the room and snap Zayn's neck. He figured it wouldn't look well on a police report. And yet, as he walked past the isolation room nearly all the anger was drained from his body. The room was one he hadn't sound proofed for whatever reason, and Louis' sobs were audible from the other side of the door. They were heart wrenching, not angry sobs at all, but sorrowful. It was painful to listen to, and Harry instantly reached for the doorknob. But he stopped just short, because Louis had been warned several times not to say no for inappropriate reasons.

Instead he slipped to his office so that he wouldn't have to hear Louis' heart breaking cries. However, he remembered that Louis had yet to eat, so when the cook brought food up confusedly to Harry's office, Harry requested that the cook take the food to Louis' room instead. He was no longer hungry anyway. For the rest of the day, Harry contacted his lawyer, sent more angry emails to the people who were supposed to be clearing his name from the papers, and glared at the empty couch that Louis generally sat on. The Dom didn't know that by punishing Louis he'd be punishing himself, too. But he missed the younger man's company, missed being able to glance up from an irritating email to look at Louis curled up small with a book or homework. His blue eyes would usually be squinted, his brow scrunched as he concentrated.

A while after dinner, Harry finally cracked and left his office to retrieve his boy. Stopping quietly outside the door, he was glad to hear that Louis was no longer crying. As he opened the door, however, he wasn't very happy with the three full trays of food that Louis had seemingly denied, sitting by the door of the room that led into a bathroom. The boy himself was curled up on the bed on top of the blankets, his face pressed into the sleeves of the sweater he wore.

"Why didn't you eat?" Harry asked softly.

Louis' head snapped up, and he attempted to push himself into a sitting position as more tears sprang to his eyes, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Alright now," Harry sighed, walking over to Louis. "You can come to bed, no more crying, pet."

Louis pushed himself over to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he burrowed his face into Harry's middle. He was still sniffling, his smaller form trembling a bit, "I'm sorry."

Harry stroked softly at Louis' hair, "You were a very good boy during your punishment, you didn't try to come out of the room once."

"I didn't mean to tell you no..." Louis whimpered against Harry. "I... I understand why you wouldn't have a problem with letting them take me."

Harry pulled Louis back immediately, seizing the boy's face in his hands, "Louis, listen to me. I don't want them to take you. I don't think you're a bad sub, and you shouldn't think so either. You're a very wonderful sub, and you mean very much to me. I'm going to try to convince them that they don't need to take you, but you let me handle that stuff, do you understand? It's just like the rule I have for the paps. Don't talk to anyone who questions you about yourself. And don't think that I don't want you or don't love you, because I do."

"I love you, too," Louis only teared up further, but Harry thumbed away his tears, unable to keep a smile off his face and the warmth from growing in his heart.

"Very well," Harry nodded. "Let's get you something to eat before we go to bed for the night. I've already handled everything I can for now. My lawyer should be in contact with me by morning."

Louis slid from the bed, shyly standing next to Harry. Harry ducked down and kissed the younger boy softly, guiding him with a gentle hand from the room and closing the door behind him. He decided then that he would find other punishments aside from the isolation room, and only use the room if Louis had been extremely naughty. It was clearly beyond stressful on the younger boy if it made him skip three meals, Harry didn't like that very much. And besides, he'd missed his boy, always so eager to please, all day anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words with * after them are words that will be defined at the end of the chapter.

Words with * after them are words that will be defined at the end of the chapter.

Louis was seated on Harry’s lap as they sat at Harry’s desk, and he felt so, so incredibly full. With every shift of himself or Harry the round plastic silicone inside him rubbed relentlessly against his prostate. And it was so good because he was so full and the pretty lavender plug that he knew was pressed inside him was only a promise of what was to come later. Harry was typing an email to someone, and Louis knew that he wasn’t supposed to distract Harry when he was busy, but Louis needed Harry’s attention, he needed Harry to see how good he felt. He gave a pleading whine, pawing at Harry’s chest, only to be wrapped up strongly in Harry’s embrace.

Only the fullness was suddenly gone, leaving him empty and desperate. They weren’t in Harry’s office, either, but tucked beneath their blankets with Louis being held gently to Harry’s chest. Louis could only whimper at the lack of something inside him, and he was so incredibly hard in the panties he’d put on before bed that it was almost painful.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Louis moaned against Harry’s throat, trying to decide if he should be bold and rut against Harry. He’d gotten his stitches out a few days prior, but Liam had told him to take it slow so that he wouldn’t risk breaking open any of his wounds. “I h-had… had a dream.”

“A bad one?” Harry pressed, his hands stroking soothingly at Louis’ hair. His fingers caught several times in Louis’ sleep rumpled strands, and the tugging did nothing to make the hardening of his dick leave.

“No,” Louis shook his head. “A good one, it was so good. Sir… do we… do we have any like, plugs?”

Harry leaned away from Louis, staring at Louis in confusion, “Plugs…?”

Louis blushed hard, “For like. Down there.”

Harry was sitting up in an instant, his face unreadable. Louis was slightly afraid he’d overstepped a rule he’d forgotten about, or upset Harry somehow. But after several moments Harry spoke, “I’m not sure if you’re ready for that.”

“I feel ready,” Louis insisted. “Please sir, I’ll be really good, or I’ll try to. Please?”

“Now begging is impolite,” Harry scolded lightly. “But because you’re such a good boy, and begging is acceptable in some matters, I’ll consider it. As for right now I’m afraid you’ll have to take a cold shower for your… problem. I have work.”

Louis gaped at Harry as the Dom rolled from the bed and headed for his closet. He knew, however, that if he planned on getting what he wanted then he had to be extra good. No questioning or trying to hint towards another way, he couldn’t risk irritating Harry, “Yes, sir.”

“You’ll be doing some form of school work in my office, yes?” Harry asked. “Or will you at least be joining me?”

“Yes sir…” Louis murmured, sitting up and chewing on his lip.

It earned him a warm smile from Harry, “Now come kiss me before you shower. Actually, I’ll join you in the bathroom and we’ll brush our teeth first. I am not at all a fan of morning breath.”

They brushed their teeth and Louis got into the shower as Harry dressed in the bedroom and left to his office. Louis was so unbearably hard and so very much wanted to cum but he knew that Harry didn’t give him permission, Harry had told him that he was to take a cold shower. To get rid of the stiffy the hard way.

One Louis was washed, softy, and dressed, he made his way to Harry’s office. Planting himself on the sofa he grabbed a folder that Harry gave him full of school work he was to do. They had talked about school a few days prior and decided that Louis was to be homeschooled, a tutor coming in once a week to go over important stuff then to leave Louis to do a butt load of homework. His arse clenched around emptiness, remembering the feeling of being full from the dream. He dozed off in his own mind for a while before Harry grunted, staring at his computer screen. 

They were silent for a long while, Louis pencil scratching at the math papers and Harry’s keyboard ticking as he quickly typed out many messages. “This lawyer is really close to being fired,” Harry said suddenly, settling his elbows on the desk and resting his face in his hands.

Louis looked up from his work, brows pulled together, “What’s wrong?”

“He says there’s almost nothing more he can do. The press has a right to publish what they want if they get pictures. He can only… limit what they put, but that doesn’t stop them from slandering me in their papers,” Harry explained, leaning back to look at his computer screen. Then to Louis.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m done with what I have to do for now. Do you want to go and get a plug that you wanted? From the store, I want you to choose your own. Maybe we can get your collar while we’re out as well,” Harry told Louis, already standing. Louis closed his folder and put it back on the side table.

“Really?” He asked, excited. He bounded up from the couch, ignoring the itch of his stretched healing skin.

“Yes really. Go get dressed in nicer clothes. Warm of course, we’ll be going outside. I’ll be in the living room, waiting. Please don’t take too long,” Harry told him, moving past him to walk out of the office and disappear from sight. Louis squeaked in happiness, clapping his hands together. He was going to get a plug! And maybe a collar!

Realizing that he’d been standing in the office a bit too long Louis dashed out and buried himself in his closet, looking for something nice to wear out with Harry. There was sure to be a lot of paps camped outside of their home so Louis wanted to show them that he was alright and Harry hadn’t done anything to hurt him.

Putting on a pair of black pants and a white v-neck shirt Louis was having troubles finding the right pair of shoes. He scanned the tiny shoe racks, looking over the many colours and styles. He finally picked out a pair of black Vans, hoping Harry didn’t mind. He ran his fingers along the length of his throat, looking at himself in the mirror hanging on the closet door. He was almost gagging for a collar, the itch of needing.

“Louis!” Harry called, looking at his watch. The boy had been getting dressed for 15 minutes now, longer than needed. The tiny boy was dashing to the railing, looking down at Harry a moment later.

“I’m sorry!”

Harry didn’t say anything to the apology just held his hand out for Louis’ to take as the boy stepped down the staircase. “You look nice,” he commented and Louis flushed a faint pink. “There’s a Sub shop not too far from here. Walking distance but we’ll drive. Paps are probably pretty bad out in front of the gate.” Harry said. He looked down at Louis who was looking at the front door with a look of determination.

“We can do this,” he said and looked up at Harry. The man smiled, and reached to open the doors and screams started. Flashing lights blinded the men and Louis kept his head down but squeezed Harry’s hand tightly. The fought their way to Harry’s car but let both let out a sigh of relief when the doors were closed and locked.

The windows were tinted so the paps couldn’t get any good pictures from outside and it was sound proof so their screams were only muffles. Harry didn’t care to look for anyone behind his car, just started to pull out. The paps moved to the side, snapping pictures and screaming questions at the car until it was gone. A few got into their own to follow the two.

“You’re okay?” Harry asked, looking Louis over before looking back at the road.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Louis watched out the window at all the passing people. This was the first time he’s been outside in a long time. The sun was shining, few clouds in the sky. He couldn’t feel it but there was a light breeze, not too hot nor too cold. They were silent until Harry parked his car in front of a large black sleek modern building. The Sub Shop was in large swirly letters, painted in white. The windows were tinted and a large sign hung on the door: NO FUCKING PAPS

Louis liked the place already. He got out of the car when Harry did, meeting him in the front. Harry took his hand again, liking to be able to feel Louis safe. Even if it was just from a soft hand grip, one that allowed Harry to pull the boy close at anytime.

The inside was air conditioned and very… mature. There were naked, mostly naked, and half naked subs standing with their Doms as the men and women talked amongst one another. A few subs were playing around with cards and some were looking at toys they wanted their Doms to buy.

“Harry Styles. Is that you?” A petite woman gushed, walking up to the Dom and Sub. She was wearing a pair of leather pants and a red halter top. Her heals could kill someone if she so desired to stab them with the 6 inches.

“Marideth, hello,” Harry greeted, air kissing her cheeks. She turned to give Louis a deep once over.

“This is your little sub? He’s absolutely gorgeous,” she said, bending at the knees to be more eye leveled with him. She took one of his hands and turned him in a circle, looking him up and down. “Nice arse. Dammit I wish I had that,” she said, reaching to pat Louis’ bum.

“Softly Mar, there was an incident and my poor boy might still be a bit hurt. But yes, I’m a very lucky Dom,” Harry told her, looking down at Louis with a large smile. The sub blushed, sending his gaze to the floor.

“What were you looking for today?” Marideth asked, looking between the two. Harry nudged Louis with his elbow and the tiny boy looked up at him, his lips parted in question.

“What did you want to buy?” He asked him and Louis flushed looking at Marideth with wide eyes.

“I-uh-” He looked at Harry again, the dom nodded for him to continue “-I wanted a plug. For-uh, my arse.” He told her quickly, looking away from her and to the floor again. She laughed loudly, her hands supporting her stomach as she bent in laughter.

“He’s too cute! Harry go do something. I’ll take care of your boy here,” she said, grabbing lightly onto one of Louis’ hands, pulling him from Harry. Louis looked back at the Dom but he just nodded, letting his long time friend do as she pleased. She wasn’t matched to a sub yet but this shop was her livelihood. She had many dom friends, sub friends, and almost hoped that she’d never be matched. “These are all the plugs we have here Louis. Glass, plastic, rubber, silicone. All sizes.” She let him scan the plugs, eyes wide.

“I-I had a dream,” he started to tell her, feeling as if he could tell her anything. “I had a purple...silicone? one,” He said looking from the glass ones to the silicone ones.

“Purple?” She asked, taking a few steps from him to look at a few purple ones. “Do you know what size it was?” She asked, pointing to them so Louis could take a look. He shook his head, moving to touch a few of the ones on display. “I’ll be right back hunny. I’m going to ask Harry something really quick,” She said pittering off, leaving Louis to stare at the different sizes. Some plugs were as small as his thumb but some were as big as his fist.

Harry was there a moment later, standing behind Louis to look at what the sub was looking at. “Have you chosen any yet?” He asked. Louis shook his head, turning to look at Harry with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what size to get!” he gushed, turning back to the rack to look. Harry chuckled reaching over Louis shoulder to grab one. The largest part of the plug was only an inch thick and Louis scrunched his nose. “I can go bigger than that,” he declared and Harry lifted a brow. He kept the box and put it into the basket Marideth pushed down the aisle for them.

“I won’t go too big. But we can get a few sizes so you can work your way up?” He asked, moving to grab another size. It was a half an inch bigger than the last.

“I want to be stretched nice and good,” Louis said, looking back up at Harry, and Harry fought the urge to splutter at his sub’s forwardness. The Dom simply shrugged and decided that, if he couldn’t for the boy’s sake give Louis sex yet like Louis wanted, he might as well give Louis the pleasure he wanted. Harry grabbed all the sizes, well… until they got 4 inches in diameter. He found that big enough.

“I want to get some vibrating ones, maybe some glass ones. Cold until your body heats it up.” Harry told Louis, putting his hands on the subs shoulders, spinning them around so Louis could look at the shelf behind them. There were many vibrater plugs. “Choose three. Only three,” he said and Louis didn’t move for a moment. His first pick was not so much a plug but a toy in general. It was three silicone balls, the first one small, the second medium, and the third large at 3 inches.

“Two more,” Louis said, looking around. He was opening out of his shell, now choosing things that he wanted, and Harry loved it. Toys that he wanted to play with and Harry was going to let him get anything he wanted. Anything he desired. Louis grabbed a regular plug shaped one, handing it to Harry. The Dom put it into the basket and watched as Louis scanned the many toys. The last vibrator he picked was one that was shaped to directly settle on his prostate. 

“Done?” Harry asked and Louis’ glanced up at him before shaking his head.

“I want to get stuff for us to play with. I want this,” he said looking at the basket that held the things he already wanted to get. “I want more. Things we can do. If you want,” His eyes widened, realizing that he was telling Harry instead of asking if he could have more. The dom held a hand up before Louis’ could apologize.

“Get what you want. There are many things here,” he said and motioned for Louis to continue shopping. “But I think we should get some cock rings. So you don’t cum without my permission,” he said and Louis nodded. Harry spotted something and smiled, “What if I asked you to wear these? Be still so they don’t ring or you get spanks?” Harry asked, motioning to a pair of nipple clamps. They had bells attached to them, sure to ring if someone moved.

“Yes,” Louis let out in a breathy sigh. Harry chuckled, pulling one of the display ones. He was standing behind Louis, and pulled his shirt up, snapping the clamp onto Louis’ hard nub. The sub gasped, arching his back away in pain that bloomed around his sensitive nipple, and he couldn’t believe he was getting hard. It hurt but it was a… satisfying, almost pleasurable pain that had him suddenly grasping onto Harry to keep his wobbly legs from collapsing.. “Get them,” he said grabbing the box himself, putting it onto the basket. Harry removed the clamp with a smile, letting it snap back into place. Louis went to rub at his chest but Harry stopped him, wanting him to feel the after effect numb pain that was left behind.

They grabbed the cock rings and while they were in the section they got a cage for Louis’ cock, to prevent him from getting hard. They both talked for a moment about it, coming up with a consensus that they won't use it unless Louis asked.

“Are we done?” Harry asked, glancing at the cart he has been pulling with them. It was filled with an array of things Louis’ decided he wanted. He was surprised to see many of the things in there, ties for Louis’ wrists (Silk of course), a few paddles (‘Paddles, pet? Even after…’-Harry ‘It’s not a cane and you’re not him’-Louis), vibrators (‘So you can tease me?’-Louis), tiny little black clamps that were meant for body pinching (‘You know I’ll use these where it’ll hurt’ -Harry ‘You wouldn’t hurt me’ -Louis), and even a pair of high heels (‘Wanna look pretty sometimes, yeah?’ -Louis).

Harry made Louis go look at collars in a closed off room while he checked out the things. They were bagged up in black bags so no one knew what Doms were buying, that was personal. The bags were set behind the counter while Harry joined Louis in looking at the large array of Collars.

“There are so many,” Louis turned, looking at Harry, dazed. The Dom smiled, moving forward to take one of Louis’ hands in his.

“Come here. We’ll choose a collar the way my father taught me. Close your eyes,” Harry waited until Louis did so. “I’ll put different types of leather or fabric around your throat. You tell me when it feels good.”

Louis nodded, his lips parting in a choppy breath. “Okay, yeah.”

Harry loved how much this was already effecting Louis. The sub was melting in the room, turned on beyond belief, if Harry didn’t know any better he’d think that Louis slipped into subspace*. He grabbed a white leather collar, of course Louis’ couldn’t feel the colour but he could feel the leather. Harry, already knew Louis didn’t like it before the sub said anything, his shoulders tensing as Harry snapped the buckle on the back.

“No,” Louis whispered and Harry unclipped it, removing it from around Louis delicate throat. Leather was too harsh for Louis’ soft skin. Harry grabbed a felt collar, and before he could snap it around Louis’ neck the sub was shaking his head. “Itches,” he said and Harry removed it, looking at the 5 other options. Harry didn’t like the chained collar but he had to try it, give Louis all the options. Once it was snapped Louis was silent, swaying back and forth before he shook his head again. “It’s too heavy,” he said and Harry removed it.

“This one is my favorite,” he told Louis, picking up the light ribbon maille collar that had a little pendant hanging off the front that can be stamped with a name or short saying. Louis turned his head to look but Harry hid it behind his back, sending Louis a stern look. “Close your eyes.”

Louis did as he was told and Harry moved behind him again, wrapping the collar around Louis’ soft neck and clasping it in the back. Louis didn’t say anything for close to five minutes, Harry getting a bit nervous, not knowing if Louis liked it or not. Harry didn’t like any of the other collars sitting on the table.

“Can we get this one?” Louis asked, lifting a hand to feel at the collar. It was metal rings with ribbon laced through to hold them together. Metal for the feeling of a collar and lace for the feeling of comfort and being owned.

“You want that one?” Harry asked, lifting a hand to run a finger under the collar to see if that was the size he was going to need.

“Yes. Can I get the ribbon in green?” Louis asked, opening his eyes to look at Harry, then at himself in the mirror. He looking at a little bar that held coloured ribbons, moving to it to point at a light mossy green. “The colour of your eyes,” Louis added and Harry blinked.

“Green like my eyes?” He asked, moving to look at the green ribbon better. He pulled some, holding it up to Louis’ neck. It made his light blue eyes pop and his skin didn’t clash and look orange. “Well, if you like. But then my bracelet has to be the colour of your eyes. This colour,” he said pulling on another spool of ribbon, showing Louis a light blue silky colour.

The sub looked between the two ribbons Harry held between his fingers. “Let’s do it.”

Harry laughed, turning to smile at Marideth as she walked into the room. “Are you guys ready?” She asked, looking between the two with fond eyes. Harry nodded, pointing to Louis’ neck.

“That collar with this ribbon,” he held up the green ribbon, “and a matching bracelet with this ribbon.” He held up the blue one. Marideth put the pieces together and once she realized what they were up to she smiled brightly, clapping her hands together.

“Oh, you guys are just too cute!” She gushed, moving to a notebook left on one of the tables. She wrote down what they were getting, ripping the page, and stuffing it into her top. “I’ll get that put in for you. It might take a little while. I’d say...an hour?” She looked at her watch. “Yes, just before we close.”

Harry nodded, moving around Louis to take off the show collar he was wearing. Louis’ skin broke out into goosebumps and Harry kissed the spot where the ribbon would be tied and the necklace clasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subspace-In a D/s relationship, that very special place thesubmissive enters when he/she totally trusts his/her Dominant, and totally immerses in an intense scene. The sub may not be capable of making rational decisions about his/her safety and well-being at this point. 
> 
> It is the responsibility of the Dom to provide for the welfare of his/her sub, as he/she has trusted him to do. It is also the Dom's responsibility after the scene to help the sub to return to "vanillaspace" after the scene. This entails providing both physical and emotional assurance to the sub, until he/she regains his/her sense of self, and is known as, "aftercare".
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	16. Chapter 15

Louis sat on the couch in Harry’s office, his knees curled up in front of him as he quietly watched Harry type on his computer. His Dom seemed irritated with something, his hands typing so fast that the metal of his bracelet clinked against the keyboard now and then. Louis ran his fingers along the ribbon of his own matching collar, and it made him shiver a bit. He was _Harry’s_. The Dom had a bracelet to prove it. Louis had owned it for nearly five days and he still hadn’t wanted to take it off, aside from bathing that was.

“Bastard,” Harry grumbled to himself, and Louis perked up at Harry’s words. He felt as if it was his duty to make Harry happy again, to please the man.

“Sir?” Louis asked softly.

“Hmm.”

“What’s wrong?” Louis stood and hesitantly made his way to Harry’s desk. He didn’t want to bother Harry or get in trouble.

Harry didn’t seem bothered with Louis, however, and he simply closed the lid of his laptop and sat back in his chair, “Nick Grimshaw. That’s what’s wrong. He wants me to go on his talk show again to discuss the rumors the magazines have started.”

“Oh…” Louis murmured, bravely moving to clamber onto Harry’s lap. Harry moved his arms to allow Louis on, and he kissed the skin above Louis’ collar. “What’d you say?”

“I just told him that it wasn’t me and that I wasn’t going to be on his show. I don’t need to be. The only reason I went on it in the first place was to show people _you_.”

“Nick Grimshaw just seems like a- like not a good person,” Louis censored himself, but Harry caught on quickly.

“Now hold on, what were you going to call him?” Harry arched a brow, and Louis shrunk a bit beneath Harry’s insistent gaze. There was no hiding the truth from his Dom.

“Um, I was going to call him… a dick,” Louis’ voice lowered softer and softer, so that he practically whispered the name, and he expected Harry to scold him. But instead, Harry gave a loud bark of laughter, cupping Louis’ face in his hands to kiss Louis’ cheek.

“You’re not wrong, pet,” Harry agreed. “Nick is indeed a dick. Now, don’t speak in such a way in public, a good sub is always polite and sweet. But I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that, hmm? You’re always a very good boy.”

“For you sir,” Louis added quickly. “I try to be a good boy for you.”

“You’re good,” Harry assured, stroking his hands down Louis’ back.

Louis was quiet for several moments, thinking hard. For five days there’d been a bag of toys sitting in Harry’s closet. The sub had expected Harry to put them in the playroom, but then he began to wonder if Harry was leaving them in the open _purposely_ and waiting for Louis to suggest they use them. So Louis gathered up his courage, squirmed a bit on Harry’s lap, and pursed his lips, “Sir… I’m basically entirely healed. It doesn’t hurt to move anymore.”

“That’s very good.”

“So whenever you want… or if you want… we could do, um. Things,” Louis murmured.

“What kind of things?” Harry asked, but Louis could _tell_ that Harry knew.

“Things with the toys,” Louis nodded, feeling braver. “We could… you could do whatever you wanted. To me, I mean. I’m ready.”

“So I could toss you on my desk right now and fuck you?” Harry asked, running his hand to Louis’ hip and kneading at the soft skin there. Louis felt his heart jump in his throat as all his blood rushed between his legs.

“Yes,” he croaked, swallowing heard. “Yes, you could do that. Please.”

“Well I won’t do that,” Harry said simply, teasingly. Louis fought back the whimper that formed in his throat, looking up to meet Harry’s gaze. “I want you to go choose a toy. Preferably a plug, it’s going to be there awhile. Lube is in my closet’s dresser, middle drawer. There’s a variety of lubes as well so choose the one you would prefer. Wait, you know not to mix silicone lube with a silicone toy, right?”

Louis, however, was so flustered by Harry’s request that he could only splutter a little, “I…”

“Go on now,” Harry insisted, gently pushing Louis from his lap. “Don’t put it in, just choose a plug and a lube and bring them back here.”

The sub scrambled from the room, wondering what his Dom wanted of him but also feeling far too overwhelmed to care and nothing had even happened yet. He flung open Harry’s closet door and dug through the bag of toys. He almost instantly decided on the purple silicone plug, much like the one he’d had in his dream. It was about three inches in diameter and he was already eager for the nice stretch it would bring. When Harry had said he’d had a variety of lubes, the Dom hadn’t been kidding. Louis looked in slight shock through the different bottles, tubes, and packages. Harry had flavored lube, sensational lubes, and lubes with all sorts of different bases. Louis chose some sort of lube that was specified for anal play, making sure it wasn’t silicone based like his plug, and then he was hurrying back to Harry.

Harry sat at his desk still, his chin resting on clasped hands. His face remained unreadable as Louis entered the room, closing the door behind him, “Come show me what you chose.”

Louis’ legs wanted to shake as he approached Harry, holding the lube and plug out to his Dom. Harry smiled at Louis’ choices, nodding slowly. Louis swallowed hard, “I almost went with the glass but-”

“Strip.”

And Louis was hard, just like that. Harry’s dominant tone did something to the submissive nature of Louis. The boy all but dumped the lube and plug onto Harry’s desk so he could begin stripping from his clothes. He’d put on a simple pair of silky black panties, pink lace lining Louis’ hips and thighs, and the panties were quickly the only thing between Louis and nudity as he stood shyly in front of Harry. They weren’t much, however, and Louis’ erect cock poked pink and lovely out of the top.

“T-These too?” Louis croaked.

“Are you alright with that?” Harry momentarily made sure. “If you’re okay with this-”

“I’m okay with anything,” Louis said immediately.

“Strip, all the way,” Harry commanded. “And then I want you to put lube on your fingers and open yourself up. I’m not going to help because you interrupted me. Good boys don’t interrupt.”

Louis whined, stripping from his panties and kicking them towards his clothes pile before grabbing for the lube. He looked to Harry pleadingly for directions, rubbing at his hips a bit self-consciously, “Where do you want me to…?”

“Put one leg up here,” Harry requested, patting his own thigh. “But I want to be able to see.”

Louis was shaking a bit as he propped one leg up on Harry’s leg, having to grab onto the arm of the chair with one hand for balance. The lube had a pump rather than a cap, and Louis pumped a few squirts into his hand and spread the substance across his fingers. Mentally he was attempting to prepare himself, thinking, _I’ve fingered myself before, the only thing difference this time is an audience_. And yet Louis’ audience made everything seem so much more sensitive. The simple brush of his slick fingers had his hole fluttering and legs trembling a bit.

“Sir,” Louis breathed helplessly.

“Open yourself up.”

Louis slipped a finger in all the way down to the bottom knuckle, whimpering and curling his finger a bit. He was trying to avoid his prostate, because he was already so unbelievably hard that he feared he’d cum embarrassingly before Harry wanted him to. Louis prodded his finger in and out, leaning a bit and clutching onto the armrest of Harry’s chair, “M-More?”

“Add a finger,” Harry approved. Louis pulled out his single finger before gladly stuffing his middle and index back, pumping them in and out of himself dizzyingly. The pleasure came in sharp bursts, and it was almost too much. It’d been such a long time and his dick was so hard in front of him. He couldn’t stroke it, if he removed his hand from the armrest his shaky legs would collapse, so he continued to pump his finger in and out as he trembled and whined. He could feel Harry’s gaze on him the entire time, and Harry’s voice was low when he spoke again. “Add another finger.”

Three fingers in and Louis couldn’t even consider keeping quiet. He was gasping out in high whines, wanting nothing more than for Harry to help him. His wrist cramped and he couldn’t seem to get the right angle. It was good, but it wasn’t enough, “Sir, please, touch me, I can’t-”

“That’s enough,” Harry said firmly, but his voice was rough with arousal. “You’re going to put the plug in and put your clothes back on now.”

“What?” Louis gasped. He was already so needy, he wanted to _cum_.

“Louis,” Harry said warningly, but Louis gave a choked whimper and reached for the plug. He squirted a few pumps onto the toy before craning his arm back again and lining the toy up to his entrance.

The stretch was a bit more than the burn of three fingers, and he gasped sharply as he continued to press in past the widest girth of the plug. The flat silicone bottom nestled firmly against Louis’ bum, and he shakily tried to straighten up. His movements nudged the plug around inside him, making it brush his prostate. He nearly collapsed, having to cling to Harry’s legs so that he wouldn’t topple to the ground. It was so good, so good that he wanted to sit on something firm, preferably Harry, and grind himself on the plug until orgasm, “I can’t-”

“You can and you will,” Harry ordered. “No cumming or I’ll spank your bare bum, I know you’re finally healed enough there. I discussed it with Dr. Payne. You’re to wear the plug until…” Harry glanced at his watch. “It’s 12:30pm now, I want you wearing it until at least 5pm. If you’re a good boy, I’ll take you to bed and press in you nice and slow, I’ll make you cum as many times as you want. But you have to be a good boy for me. No touching, no cumming, no grinding, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Louis hiccupped.

It was with difficulty that he put his clothes back on. Each movement made him gasp in pleasure, nestled the toy that much more against his prostate. He draped himself on his tummy across Harry’s couch so that he wouldn’t have to sit and press the toy inside of him. Harry stood to retrieve a book from the shelf, and Louis was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry was sporting a bulge of his own in his tight jeans. Louis’ tasks had apparently been liked by his Dom.

But of course, his Dom was not just going to let him get by with laying unmoving on the couch for the entire time. Louis had only been on the couch for about thirty minutes when Harry looked to the boy, waving him over, “Come give me a kiss.”

Louis inwardly groaned, but he wobbly pushed himself up to go to his Dom. His breath hitched a bit with each step, and he gasped as Harry tugged him down onto the Dom’s lap. Harry seemed to purposely place his leg just so, making the plug press firmly into Louis. Louis moaned high and soft, grabbing onto Harry’s shirt with his tiny fists.

“Don’t want to cum, want to be good,” Louis pleaded.

“Then don’t cum,” Harry murmured, shifting his leg beneath Louis repeatedly. He was practically fucking the plug into Louis with his _leg_ and Louis almost couldn’t handle it.

“F-fuck, _sir,_ sirsirsir-”

“Such naughty language, pet,” Harry purred. “That’s not what good boys say.”

“W-want to be good…” Louis keened. “I do.”

“You’re being very good,” Harry told him. “You opened yourself up so well, the way you take that plug is gorgeous. If you could see yourself, pet… so pretty. Lovely pink cheeks, the way your fringe falls when you grab onto me for support. You’re beautiful.”

Louis simply whined under Harry’s praise, trying to lean forward into Harry’s shoulder to keep the pressure off his arse, “What time is it?”

“Only 1pm, sweets.”

And the rest of the time was wonderful, pleasurable torture. Louis felt so good, so on edge, and the thought of being unable to cum turned him on, made his body want to cum _more_. Harry had him do simple tasks that involved walking, rubbed at his nipples through Louis’ shirt, but one of the things that turned Louis on much was when Harry would slip a cold finger beneath the silk of Louis’ collar and run it along the skin there. It made him feel so _owned,_ so taken care of by Harry. He completely trusted Harry to care for him. He was hard, aching, and desperate to cum, but he knew Harry would make it all better when Harry deemed Louis ready.

By 4:45pm Louis’ limbs were like jello, and he felt light and weightless. He had curled up on Harry’s lap so that the Dom could massage at the sub’s ass through Louis’ pants. The gentle movements pressed the toy around inside of him, but all Louis could do was mouth at Harry’s shoulder and paw at his chest.

“How are you feeling?” Harry murmured, pushing slightly harder on the plug, swirling it into a few circles before going back to the light massages he was doing before.

Louis’ clouded mind couldn’t come up with anything other than a breathy, “Green…”

“Good.”

The sub clung on to Harry as the older man opened up his laptop to send several last minute emails. Louis felt like if he let go, he could quite possibly just float away, so his fists tightened into the material of Harry’s shirt. Finally, Harry turned his attention back onto the overwhelmed boy.

“How about we take that out of you, hmm?”

Louis wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted it out, but if it meant that he would get Harry in its place, then he was all for its removal, “Mhmm…”

He was glad when Harry carried him bridal style to their bedroom, as he was fairly certain that he couldn’t remember how to work his legs. Harry lowered him gently back against the pillows, knocking the decorative ones that the maid always put up out of the way, “Most times we’ll do this kind of thing in the playroom,” the Dom explained. “But because this is your first time, I would like it to be memorable for you. To be good, hmm? Do you feel good so far, pet?”

Louis nodded, swallowing hard and sprawling his limbs out weakly. Carefully and almost teasingly, Harry moved to pull the clothes from Louis’ body once more. Louis wasn’t even sure how to go about helping Harry, simply was putty in the man’s hands as Harry peeled his clothes off of him. When he was completely naked and spread out open on the bed, he was certain that it was the most vulnerable he had ever been. He had both figuratively and literally been stripped of everything, but he trusted Harry with all of his being. He knew for a fact that Harry was going to give it all back, or maybe make him not want anything other than Harry in the first place.

Knowing fingers found their way to the plug nestled inside Louis, and they carefully pulled the toy from the younger boy. Louis trembled at the feeling of Harry’s fingers, but when he was empty, after being so full for so long, he felt like crying. And he did tear up a bit, but Harry simply thumbed away the wetness.

“Sir,” he whimpered.

“Do you want me to take care of you pet?” Harry asked softly. “Do you want to cum or do you want me?”

“You,” Louis said immediately. He’d wait, he’d show Harry what a good boy he could be.

Harry nodded, but he had to retreat to his closet once more to grab more lube, since the other lube had been left in his office, and a condom. The Dom placed the items on the bed and stripped of his clothes as well. Louis watched with wide eyes and his mouth agape, feeling incredibly plain and unattractive compared to his Dom’s body. Harry had a long and toned torso, his shoulders seemed to be chiseled perfectly, and when he remained in simple briefs the older man’s v-line made Louis’ mouth water. Louis’ mind finally drifted away from the empty clenching of his arse and his painfully hard cock dripping on his tummy, and instead covered his own slightly pudgy tummy, his practically love handle hips.

The actions didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, but he was silent up until he was lubing up two fingers and slipping them experimentally inside Louis. Louis gasped aloud, torn between closing his legs at the sensitivity and spreading them wider to let Harry in more. Harry pulled both fingers out, however, “You’re so lovely, pet.”

“Not compared to you, sir,” Louis breathed. “You’re- you’re just handsome and perfect and you take such good care of me-” he felt close to tears for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “I love you so much.”

Harry leaned between Louis’ legs and up and over the younger boy, kissing a trail from his forehead, to his nose, and down to his lips, “Love you more.”

Louis gaped at Harry in slight surprise, but then Harry pulled back and settled into a more comfortable position on his knees between Louis’ legs. He picked up the condom package, tearing it open and rolling it down his dick. With two fingers he used a bit more lube from the bottle to rub over Louis’ fluttering hole, and then he slicked up his cock and positioned himself with Louis. The sub didn’t have much time to get his wits about him before Harry was sinking in slowly, leaning over Louis as he went. Harry pressed Louis into the mattress with his body as he slowly bottomed out, moving carefully and gently so that, even though Louis had stayed open from the plug, he wouldn’t run any risk of hurting Louis more than necessary.

And without warning, Louis spurted between them with a surprised cry. He shuddered beneath Harry, grabbing onto him tightly as his orgasm rocked through him.

“Naughty boy,” Harry tsked. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

But something told Louis that Harry had planned it, as the Dom _had_ said that Louis could come as many times as he wanted. And then, without waiting for Louis’ trembling to subside, Harry began rolling his hips slowly against Louis.

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis whined. “ _Oh God, oh God-”_

Harry sat himself up a bit more, grabbing Louis’ legs to lift his bum up a little more, to press better into Louis. Louis’ hands frantically grabbed for Harry’s hips, trying to both push Harry away but at the same time pull him further inside. Harry was so much better than the plug, longer, felt just as thick, and it was _Harry_. Harry was in him for the first time ever, was the first person to ever see Louis like this.

“Want you to remember this,” Harry grunted, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust. “Make it so you can feel me even when I’m not there, so that you always know who you belong to.”

Harry’s hands pried Louis’ away from his hips, and he leaned to pin them against the pillows by Louis’ head. He ducked down and sucked Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, and Louis whined against Harry’s plump lips. But then Harry bent further so he could suck at a spot just above Louis’ collar. The angle change and the feeling of Harry so close to an ultimate symbol of their trust had Louis’ back arching and a wail tearing from his lips. Harry released one of Louis’ hands to pin Louis’ hips to the mattress, “Try to stay still for me. You can be a good boy, hmm?”

“S-Sir!” Louis pleaded. He used the free hand to try and stroke his sensitive cock. His toes were curling against Harry’s back. “M’close, need to- please sir can I-”

“Little bit longer,” Harry insisted, but his hips sped up, slamming fast and hard into Louis and filling the room with the wet drag of his dick in Louis and the skin-on-skin noises. Louis gurgled out a choked moan and fisted at the bed sheet instead, but then he could feel as Harry went taut above him. Harry groaned deeply, pressing hard into Louis and staying there as he shuddered. It took only a few moments to realize that Harry was _cumming_. Louis came once more, whining out, “ _Sir…_ ”

His dick twitched pitifully this time as it gave a few weak spurts, and Louis felt thoroughly exhausted. Harry slumped on him, weighing Louis down beautifully for several moments before he sat up and pulled out. He tugged the condom off and threw it into the small trashcan next to the bed. The man was still breathing heavily as he settled back and sat between Louis’ legs, pressing his thumb firmly over Louis’ used hole.

“Very pretty here, too,” Harry told the sub. “Roll over, arse up. Color.”

“Green…” Louis was too exhausted, too boneless and floaty to comprehend what Harry wanted, but Harry grabbed Louis by his hips and slipped an arm around Louis’ back to flip Louis over. He dragged Louis’ rear up into the air by his hips, massaging gently at the boys bum. It was relaxing, and Louis rested his cheek against the bed and was almost dozing off when the hands wrapped around his waist once more, and then there was a wet flicking over his puffy rim. He jolted in Harry’s grip, trying to squirm away. “Sir, sir, sir-”

“Let me taste you,” Harry said firmly. “You taste good.”

Louis moaned weakly, his hands gripping tight onto the sheets. Harry experimentally flicked his tongue across Louis again, licking at the skin around and over Louis’ hole. Louis’ body kept trying to pull away, already having orgasmed twice and feeling so sensitive that it hurt. But it was a wonderful hurt, one that had Louis whimpering and sniffling against the sheets. But Harry seemed to get irritated with Louis’ squirming, and he finally grabbed Louis’ hips in a vice-like grip as he delved in. His stubble was rough between Louis’ ass cheeks, and his mouth was wet and sloppy as it sucked hard at Louis’ hole.

The sub was positively _sobbing_ at that point, rolling his hips back against Harry’s tongue as well as scrambling against the bed frame in attempts to pull himself away. Harry growled against Louis’ hole, and the vibrations had Louis convulsing and dribbling pitifully onto the bed. But even though it seemed like he barely came at all, his orgasm rolled through him bodily. His vision whited out, and it was as if he was a balloon and someone had snipped his string, rendering him weightless and untied down.

His ears seemed to be stuffed with cotton, and he could hear a faint voice, but he felt far too careless to focus on it. He liked floating. Arms encircled him, however, seemed to be gently pulling him back down to earth, and the voice became clearer.

“Louis… Louis, pet, come back to me, sweets,” Harry’s voice insisted gently. It was soft and warm, and Louis shivered a bit. “Are you cold?”

“M’green…” Louis slurred. “So green.”

“That’s good,” Harry hummed fondly. “Do you want a bath? You’re very messy, I think a bath is in order.”

“I’m good?” Louis asked hopefully.

“You’re good,” Harry agreed. “So good for me, my good boy. Do you think you can walk?”

Louis didn’t want to leave Harry’s warm embrace though, and he clung to him in alarm, “Where’m’I goin’?!”

Harry’s lips softly met Louis’ forehead, “I’ll just carry you.”

Louis quickly felt weightless again, but that was because Harry was cradling him and carrying him across the room to their large bathroom. He gently placed Louis in the tub, starting the water and making sure it was nice and warm before he slipped in behind Louis and leaned them both backwards. The warm water seemed to bring Louis back to his senses, but it made him realize just how exhausted he was. He snuggled up to Harry’s chest, letting both the water and Harry’s arms engulf him. Harry gently washed the sweat and cum from Louis’ body, cleaning gently over his sensitive bum, and making the younger smell nice and fruity. Even after they were both clean, Harry kept Louis held tight as they soaked in the water.

It made Louis’ heart swell, because Harry had taken his _virginity_. He’d given Harry everything he had and Harry always did the same in return. Louis sometimes felt like Harry always gave him back _more,_ but it made him feel so, so loved. Louis wasn’t even sure how he could _begin_ to tell Harry how much he was growing to love him.

“I love you so much,” he said simply but wholeheartedly.

“And I love you, pet,” Harry murmured, holding Louis that much tighter as they settled a bit further into the water and held one another for just a little while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	17. Chapter 16

**POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING. WE WONT GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY, THERE’S BEEN AN AUTHOR’S NOTE CHAPTER ON IT BEFORE THOUGH SO YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHAT IT IS.**

 

Louis had thought that his and Harry’s relationship couldn’t be made stronger by sex, he had figured it would stay the same, simply with sexual happenings involved. But he had been so wrong. Louis hadn’t known that sex with Harry could make him love his Dom so much more, but it had. Or really, it wasn’t the sex, although that had showed him further just how much he could trust Harry to take care of him. It was more of the _after_ that made his love grow, grow in amounts he didn’t know were possible to grow more in. Harry had just been so unbearably sweet to him after, holding him, kissing him giving him a bath before he swaddled him up in a soft towel and carried him to the bed to dry him off so he could dress him further.

Harry had apparently had the sheets replaced while they had bathed, and they were soft and warm and much cozier when Louis’ Dom crawled into them as well to snuggle the sub.

Several days had passed since then, and whereas they’d had sex the morning after with Louis’ hands tied gently to the bedposts, since then their sex lives had been fairly boring. Louis had hoped that after they passed the virginity complication that they’d be fucking non-stop, but Harry was growing increasingly busier as the magazines seemed to blow up even more. Harry had turned down an interview with Nick Grimshaw, he didn’t want to address the public. That apparently made him a shoe-in for being the person who had caned Louis into the broken state Harry had _rescued_ him from.

But it was not Harry’s job to please Louis twenty-four seven, and Louis knew that. However, he _did_ consider it his own job to make sure that Harry was happy, and he did everything in his power to do that. He sat on the couch and quietly did homework when Harry needed it, he consoled Harry when Harry was growing angrier and angrier, and he would more often than not sit on Harry’s lap and rub Harry’s chest soothingly if Harry wasn’t too busy with his work. On this particular day, there weren’t many magazines talking about Harry being an abusive Dom, and Louis happily showed Harry after he had hurriedly retrieved the magazine downstairs before scurrying back to his Dom. He still hated going around the house alone.

“Look, Sir,” Louis hummed, showing him the cover of the magazine he held in his hands. “Nothing about you.”

“Good,” Harry grunted. “Maybe my piece of shit lawyer actually did his job.”

Louis slowly removed the magazine from the desk, “Does that mean you don’t have to do a lot of emails today?”

The Dom’s eyebrow lifted as he looked to Louis, “Why…?”

Louis blushed slightly, “I was hoping we could go downstairs for lunch? And we can… watch a movie or something.”

Harry’s eyes flitted back onto his laptop, and his facial expression wasn’t immediately readable for Louis, “What movie did you have in mind?”

“Anything really, you can pick one,” Louis insisted.

“I don’t watch movies.” Louis’ face fell and he clasped his hands together behind him, turning to walk ashamedly back over to his couch. “So I’ll let you pick the movie instead.”

Louis could see that Harry gave Louis a fond look as the sub’s face lit up gleefully, and he scrambled back over to Harry to lean and quickly kiss Harry’s cheek, “Thank you, sir! Do you want me to… I can maybe-”

Louis thought about the day before when he had sucked Harry off under Harry’s desk while Harry had attempted to work, but Harry had ended up slamming his laptop closed to seize Louis’ hair and cum down his throat before he yanked Louis out from under the desk, dumped him on top of it, and fingered him to a noisy orgasm.

“That’s quite alright, I’ve got plans for later,” Harry told him, and it made Louis’ stomach give a little flutter of excitement. He was prepared for bigger things, things like maybe spanking and maybe even a paddle. Harry, on the other hand, was taking things unbearingly slow. But Louis that perhaps it was just a build-up. He knew for a fact that his Dom was not some vanilla sex Dom. They’d gradually get into the sex they’d been paired for.

Louis sat patiently on the couch while he waited for Harry to finish whatever he was doing, and eventually Harry stood and stretched. Louis stood quickly, “Lunchtime?”

“Patience, Louis,” Harry said sternly.

“Sorry,” Louis squeaked quickly, trying to remain patient as he waited for Harry to lead the way.

His Dom crossed the room to the office door, opening it and waving for Louis to join him. Louis scurried to his side, and Harry informed him, “It’s only 10am, so we’ll wait until at least noon until we have lunch, yes?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded in agreement.

They exited the room then, Harry leading the way and Louis pressing close behind him. The two headed downstairs and into the living room, and Harry plopped down on the couch and patted his lap for Louis to come sit. The sub did so immediately, curling up on Harry’s lap in a well-practiced fashion. Louis’ entire form could fit on Harry’s lap, with Louis’ body turned sideways so he could lean against Harry’s chest and tuck his head into Harry’s neck, so Harry could wrap his arms around Louis’ small body.

“If all of this nonsense really has died down then I’m sure you and I can take more trips out of the house once more. I’m sure your father would appreciate a visit from you, hmm?”

A surge of desperation washed over Louis, because he had not seen or spoken to his father since he had moved in with Harry. He knew his father would be on a trip currently, so he _hoped_ that the caning incident hadn’t gotten around to him. Especially if his father thought that Harry had done it. But Louis nodded anyway, sitting up a bit to meet Harry’s eyes, “Really? We can go see my dad?”

“You’re always such a good boy,” Harry agreed. “And I know that you and your father were close. Perhaps, though, we could arrange a time when your mother would not be present? As you know I’m not fond of her.”

“Please sir,” Louis kissed Harry’s jaw. “I do want to see him, I really do.”

“Then we’ll go the moment all of this has died down.”

“Thank you!” Louis nuzzled back into Harry happily. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry murmured. “While we wait for lunch however… I’m assuming you want to watch a movie after lunch? So why don’t you work on your homework until that time? Good boys get good grades.”

“I have a five A’s and a B so far sir,” Louis slowly wiggled from Harry’s lap to do as he was told.

“Let’s try to get the last B to an A, yes? I want the best for you.”

Louis rushed to get his homework, English, to please Harry. Harry read on the couch while Louis sat pressed to his side and wrote an essay about the history of the BDSM lifestyle. He had never gotten to finish his paper about his and Harry’s relationship so far, but he almost didn’t want to. Their relationship was certainly still growing, had even grown in the time span since he’d first started writing the paper. There _was_ one thing that had remained stable, however. Harry was still undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to Louis.

He glanced at the Dom sitting next to him, his green eyes trained on the book he had grasped in his large and slender hands. Harry wore a long sleeved t-shirt that clung to him nicely, made him seem even stronger, warmer, and safe. Louis nonchalantly nuzzled closer a tiny bit more.

“If you scoot any closer they’ll have to bring the Jaws of Life to pry us apart,” Harry remarked. “You’re making my arm fall asleep, pet, I can’t turn the page.”

“Oh!” Louis exclaimed, wiggling over a little. He made sure their thighs still touched, he liked to be touching Harry, but he was no longer leaning on Harry’s arm.

He was momentarily fearful that Harry was irritated with him, but Harry had a slight smile on his face, the one he always wore when Louis was telling him some sort of story and Louis was sure that the Dom wasn’t paying attention only for Harry to question him about something to make him go further into detail. Harry was stern, there was no doubt about that, but he had certainly grown a soft spot for Louis. Louis never wanted to leave Harry’s side.

At that moment there was an urgent knocking on the door, and Louis’ eyes fearfully flitted to the staircase. He didn’t want Zayn coming to answer the door, so he jumped up to grab it himself since Harry seemed fairly entranced in his reading. The sub unlocked the door, opening it in the slightest. Almost instantly the door was shoved open wider, making Louis stumble back. Harry was certainly paying attention then.

“What the fuck, you nearly knocked him-” the Dom was beginning to snarl as he stood, but then Louis finally focused on their slightly violent guests. Four men all in uniform, one clutching a piece of paper and another holding handcuffs.

“We’re here with a warrant for the arrest of Harry Styles,” the one with the paper declared, and Louis’ heart felt as if it were going to burst from his chest in terror.

“What?!” he shrieked. “Arrest?! No, he hasn’t done anything wrong, he-”

“He’s being taken in for questioning over the beating of Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry was standing with narrowed eyes, but he thrust out a hand, “Let me see the warrant.”

Louis shook his head, trying to block the pathway of the police officers, “I _am_ Louis Tomlinson! Look at me, I’m fine, Harry didn’t beat me it wasn’t him, honestly! It was Zayn Malik he-”

“Move out of the way, sir,” a man growled, clearly a Dom.

Louis felt Harry gently brushing him out of the way then so he could look at the paper the man clutched, and he shook his head with a scowl, “I can’t believe you actually got this.”

“You can’t take him!” Louis declared. “He won’t go with you.”

“If you don’t settle down, son, we’ll be forced to relocate you elsewhere. Mr. Styles is being taken in for questioning. If there is not solid proof to hold him he will be released. If there are further beliefs that he is guilty he will be tried in court and most likely stripped of his Dom status. His sub will be retested and placed with another Dom.”

And then Louis was bursting into tears, “He’s innocent, please, you have to believe me! He wouldn’t hurt me we love each other please don’t take him or make me go with someone else. I don’t want another Dom, I want the one I have! I need him!”

“Louis!” Harry said a bit sharply. Louis choked on a sob, bringing hand up to bite at his knuckle in attempts to silence himself. Harry gazed firmly at the sub as his hands were pulled behind his back and handcuffed. “I’m going to be back. Sit on the couch and watch tv or something. You are _fine_.”

But Louis could feel his breath quickening. What if they thought Harry was guilty? What if they _took Louis away_? The sub followed the policemen and Harry to the door, pleading with them, “Please… take me too, I want to go too-”

The men simply slammed the door in his face, leaving Louis alone and terrified. He crumpled to his knees in front of the door, sobbing into his hands.

“Way to throw me under the bus, Louis.”

Louis’ blood ran cold at the harsh voice, and his head whipped up from his hands to look towards the stairs. Zayn stood at the top, a scowl on his face. Louis struggled to speak, his words catching in his throat as he felt like all of his air was being cut off, “You- Harry says you can’t be out here when I’m-”

“Do you honestly think I give a shit about what Harry says? And besides. He’s out being questioned since he beat you like a pathetic excuse of a Dom. I think it’s time someone showed you what a real Dom is.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Louis asked, slowly pushing himself from his kneeling position. His heart was hammering roughly in his chest and his hands were getting clammy. “Harry is a real Dom,” Louis argued weakly, hands trembling violently.

“Sure he is. Mind coming up here Louis? Such a long walk to go down there to you,” Zayn pouted as if the short walk from the top of the balcony to Louis was a hundred mile trek.

“I’d rather not,” Louis whispered, turning to look at the door, longing for Harry to return.

“Come now or I’ll do much worse to you than before,” Zayn growled, standing straighter, no longer leaning on the railing. Louis skin broke into goosebumps and he backed up, pushing his back against the door. No matter Zayn being a Dom Louis wasn’t going to listen to him, he wasn’t _his_ dom. “Gotta fucking do everything around here,” Zayn mumbled, pushing from his spot. He quickly walked down the stairs and to Louis’ frozen body.

“What are you- Let me go!” Louis shouted, breaking from his mind stupor as Zayn roughly snatched his upper arm. Zayn didn’t listen, of course, and started dragging the tiny Sub up the stairs, not caring that Louis couldn’t catch his footing and banged his knees and the front of his legs against each hard step.

“Quit fucking yelling,” Zayn growled once they reached the top of the stairs. Louis had tears running down his face and he looked just pathetic being dragged behind Zayn. The tall raven haired Dom tore through the hallways until they came to his and Niall’s bedroom.

“Niall!” Louis cried as he was yanked into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind himself and Zayn. The room was large and open, no one was in it but the Dom that picked Louis up from the floor and bent him over the side of the bed. Louis pushed to try and get off of the white blankets but Zayn was quick to pull his arms from under him and behind his back, expertly wrapping them together with a long silk tie. Louis yelled Niall’s name again, trying to lift his upper body from the bed to try and get away from the wandering hands of the Dom.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up,” Zayn left the threat unfinished as he pushed Louis’ tight boxers down, taking in his slightly scarred skin. “Look at those beautiful marks,” he commented, landing a hand down hard on Louis right cheek before caressing the scars.

“Don’t touch me, get off.” Louis begged, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. There was a knock on the door a moment later, and Louis shouted, turning to look at it.

“Uh, Sir?” Niall asked from the other side, the door handle jiggled but didn’t turn.  
“Niall help me!” Louis shouted and Zayn pushed the Sub from the bed and to the floor. The tiny man grunted in pain, burying his face into the plush carpet.  

“Sir, what are you doing?” Niall asked, squeaking when the door was yanked open. Zayn pulled the blonde in by his hair, throwing him down next to Louis who worm wiggled to try and comfort the already crying Niall. The sub knew what Zayn was trying to do, it had happened to him more times than he could count.

“Fucking shit, both of you don’t move,” Zayn said leaving the room. Niall pushed himself up, pulling out his phone. Zayn had gotten him one when they were first matched and Niall never really used it in front of him. The Dom probably forgot the blonde had it. He dialed 911, pushing the phone under the bed. He untied Louis’ wrists and Zayn walked back into the room. “What in the-” Louis kicked a foot out, knocking Zayn’s legs out of under himself. The man fell to the floor and Louis pushed his upper body under the bed to grab the cellphone. He didn’t do anything but say the address quickly before pushing it back as he was dragged back by his ankle.

“Stop it,” Niall begged, pulling on one of Zayn’s arms. The Dom ignored him though, pulling his arm back and sending a fist forward to Louis’ face. Niall tried to not to look as the man punched the weak sub but he did and yanked harder once he’d seen Louis bloodied lower lip.

Zayn shook Niall off and got one more punch before Niall slammed a lamp into the back of his head. The man went limp, falling forward on top of Louis. The small man was sobbing, pushing weakly on the larger man’s shoulders so he could get up. His eye, with the last punch, was already blackened. Louis grabbed the tie that Zayn used on his wrists and tied the man’s ankles up, grabbing Niall’s hand to run out of the room.

 

*~*~*

 

As Harry stepped into the house, he expected a frantic Louis to greet him from the couch. He _hadn’t_ expected to hear a frantic Louis _and_ Niall, nor did he expect Louis to stumbling down the steps in boxers, a t-shirt, and a bruised eye and cut lip. To sum it all up, Louis was wailing a mantra of Harry’s name at the top of his lungs, and he wasn’t even calling him _sir_. That was one of the signs that something was horribly wrong.

“ _Harry, Harry, Harry_ ,” the smaller boy slammed straight into Harry, nearly knocking him over with the force as he clung to the Dom. His tiny frame was trembling violently, and Niall, who had come racing down the stairs after him, was as pale as a ghost.

“Louis?” Harry asked anxiously. “Louis what happened to your eye and lip, look at me?”

“Hold me-” Louis requested. “P-please, please just-”

Yet suddenly, the police officer who had given Harry a ride home came tearing back into the house and was dashing up the steps. Harry shook his head in bewilderment, trying to pull Louis back, to look at him, and Louis went willingly only to jerk to the side and puke onto the hardwood floor.

“What the fuck happened to my boy?” Harry asked Niall, fear creeping into his throat.

“Oh God,” Niall shook his head. “Fuck, it was so bad-”

“Does he need a hospital?” Harry demanded, clutching a tiny bit tighter onto Louis.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so Zayn only-” Niall was waving his hands a bit, his eyes welling up with tears.

Harry shifted the grip he had on the trembling and sobbing boy to reach for Niall, “What did Zayn do, Niall, tell me!”

Niall’s voice was soft, “He tried to rape him.”

Louis wailed out. Nausea and fury rose up from the pit of Harry’s stomach. To think that Zayn would do that to Louis, _his_ Louis. His sweet, fragile, adorable Louis, and Zayn had tried to violate Louis in a way that would fuck him up permanently. He clutched tighter onto the boy in his arms, but then he snarled, “Where is he?”

“Louis fought him off, and I heard the commotion and came and helped and- he’s upstairs. We knocked him unconscious and tied up his ankles. We called the police, too, that’s why that one police officer is up there now. I’m sure back-up is coming.”

Harry could hear the sirens then, and he gently tried to shift Louis to Niall. Louis shook his head, gasping out, “Nonono- you, Harry, you-”

“I’m going to kill him,” Harry seethed. “I mean it this time, I’ll snap his pathetic neck-”

“Hold me tighter,” Louis sobbed. “I don’t want to feel him.”

Harry’s heart sank, and as more policemen entered the house and Niall directed them up the steps, Harry pressed his face into Louis’ hair and scooted away from the door with him, “He’s going away. You’ll never see him again, he’ll never touch you _ever_. I’ve got you, you’re safe with me. I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

The Dom scooped Louis up and carried him to the couch to cradle him. Attempted rape or not, he was going to take Louis to the hospital the second he knew Zayn was out of his house. He was fairly certain his boy was in shock, Louis was definitely not okay emotionally. Harry crushed him tight, as tight as he dared, finding that Louis’ whimpering quieted when they were pressed close. He’d take care of Louis, he couldn’t let his Louis be changed because of some asshole that he’d allowed to stay in his house. And the first time he got the chance, he’d pay a little visit to Zayn in prison or at court or wherever he met the man next, and he was going to beat the shit out of him.

Niall scrambled over to where Harry was on the couch, looking fearfully to the steps. Harry looked up from Louis in his arms, spotting three policemen leading a groggy looking Zayn down the stairs in handcuffs. Automatically Harry cradled the back of Louis’ head to more efficiently hide the boy’s face in his chest. He didn’t want Louis seeing Zayn. Zayn spotted the three on the couch, and his face twisted into a scowl. He didn’t speak, however, and Harry knew it was because of the authorities that were present. Harry didn’t speak to Zayn either, but he spoke aloud to Niall, loud enough for Zayn to hear as he held Zayn’s gaze.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him, Niall. You and Louis are safe.”

Zayn was led from the house, and one of the policemen walked over to speak to them. He looked at three, pointing a finger, “Which one of you made the call?”

“I did,” Niall squeaked.

“Do you know the man?” the policemen asked.

Niall nodded, almost sadly, “He’s my Dom. Zayn Malik. And I called because he attempted to…”

The boy trailed off, but Harry nodded encouragingly. Niall’s word would be best, if Harry said anything it could look like he was simply trying to frame Zayn.

“He tried to rape my friend Louis Tomlinson, the sub of Harry Styles. He is also the same Dom who hospitalized Louis. Harry Styles is innocent,” Niall whispered. “And you have to believe me, look at Louis. Harry couldn’t have done that, he wasn’t even here.”

The cop’s eyes fell onto Louis, and Harry’s nose scrunched, “He’s got a black eye and split lip from what I could see. I’d show you, but Louis is… he needs medical attention.”

“Look at the bruise on his arm,” Niall pointed out softly. “From Zayn’s hand. And his knees. They’re all scraped a bruised from Zayn dragging him.”

Louis moaned quietly, and Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair as rage towards Zayn coursed through him. The policeman examined Louis’ curled form, and then he nodded his head, “I think that’s enough proof. We’ll try and get Mr. Malik to admit to being guilty, but I think we’ve got enough to try him as it is. We’ll hold him and he’ll be sent to court. Most likely stripped of his Dom status. Does Mr. Tomlinson need an ambulance?”

“I’m not sure if strange hands are what’s best for him right now,” Harry murmured. “I’m going to call a personal doctor to have a look at him.”

“What happens if he loses his Dom status?” Niall asked, his hands shaking at the thought of not having someone to take care of him.

“Well, he’d go to a prison for abusive Dom’s. Then you’d retake the SCAT test and be reconnected with another Dom,” he man said, turning to motion at a colleague so they could both leave. “We will need Mr. Tomlinson’s medical papers once he’s been looked over,” he told Harry before leaving the home.

The policemen closed the door behind him, and Harry tried to ease Louis away from his chest so he could look at the boy. Louis’ trembling had subsided, but the second he wasn’t crushed against Harry it started up again, and he began to shake his head frantically before Harry moved him back close, “Okay, okay… it’s alright. Niall, do you think you can grab my phone from my pocket? I’m going to call Liam Payne to come look at him. And what about you, are you alright?”

“Louis got the worst end of it,” Niall whispered sadly. “Just like the last time.”

The blonde sub managed to reach gently under Louis to pull out Harry’s phone from his pocket, and he offered it out to the Dom. Harry had to find a hand to take the phone with, and he settled on the one holding Louis’ legs. The younger boy was so curled up that his legs could remain on Harry without help anyway. Harry scrolled through his contacts list, finding Liam Payne’s name to call the man. It rang several times, and for a few moments Harry was fearful that Liam was busy. He didn’t want strange doctors touching and speaking to Louis, he didn’t think Louis would appreciate it at all. But luckily Liam finally answered, “Harry, hello.”

“Liam, do you think you could come to a sort of… urgent call?” He asked, looking down at the tightly curled Louis.

“Urgent Call? What happened?” Liam asked sounding a bit worried on the line.

“Um, I’ll tell you when you get here?” Harry asked, not wanting to voice it all in front of Louis and make the Sub start panicking again.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Liam assured.

And as soon as Liam could was apparently five minutes later. He let himself in, spotting the three on the couch and hurrying over with wide eyes. Louis was still in the same position, and Harry gave Liam a grateful look, “Thanks for coming. I think… he’s in shock but I’m not sure.”

Liam was gentle as he walked over, “Louis? It’s Liam. Can I look at you?”

Louis didn’t respond, but his hands tightened a bit on Harry’s shirt. Harry spoke to Louis as well, “It’s okay, pet. _He_ isn’t here. It’s just Liam and Niall. You don’t even have to leave my lap.”

Louis still didn’t sit up, and Liam hummed, “Well I can’t see his eyes to check if there’s any minor shock or not, but even if there is what you’re doing right now is best for him. Just keep him calm, make him feel safe until he comes out of it. I’m sure he’ll be relaxed enough to sit up in a few hours or so. If you want, I can even stay longer to make sure he’s fine.”

Harry nodded, “That would make me feel better. Niall do you need anything?”

“I’m okay,” Niall squeaked.

“I think a hug would be best for Niall,” Liam said slowly, examining the boy. “He looks a little shaken up as well.”

“Come into the kitchen and I can make tea,” Niall sighed, standing and looking at Harry and Louis. “Louis might want quiet. I can tell you what happened in there.”

Liam looked to Harry for his say, and Harry nodded, “Thank you, Niall. I’m sure you can tell the story better than I can, but only tell as much as you’re willing. Don’t stress yourself.”

Niall gave a forced smile and then he led Liam into the kitchen. Harry looked down at Louis, wishing he could look at the boy so he could give him something cold for his eye and clean his lip up. But all he could do was hold Louis close until Louis was calmed completely, and the entire time Harry either thought about how glad he was that Zayn hadn’t completed what he’d tried, and how he was going  to make sure that nothing else bad could happen to his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	18. Chapter 17

“So, how long have you been the sub of Mr. Malik,” A tall bald man asked Niall who had in a metal chair next to a metal table. The blonde looked like he was about to puke and frankly, he was close to it.

“Uh, four years,” he said pulling on a string from his hoodie sleeve.

“What behaviors did he have when you were first put with him?” the man asked, Niall forgot his name. Something like Mark, he couldn’t be sure.

“Nice. There were rules that I had to follow but he was understanding when I messed up. He didn’t punish me over anything really, then it all just… stopped and turned around.”

The man nodded, writing a few things down. “What was one of his lighter punishments?” He asked, he needed to know everything from the blonde man about his Dom. Without him Zayn would be let free and Niall would be given back to him.

“A cane.”

“Do you have scars?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

*~*~*

“Louis hasn’t moved much in the past few days,” Harry said to Liam who nodded, already knowing. The small man was curled up in the bed he shared with Harry. The Dom was usually cuddled next to the sub but he had work to do. He was so far behind and things weren’t looking good.

Niall had been gone for a few hours already, talking to the police about Zayn. They were either to be getting a phone call at any moment for one of the two Doms in the household to pick the blonde man up, or one of the officers was supposed to give him a lift back to the house.

“You just need to get him up and moving around. He will be fine. He’s Louis and you know just as much as I do that he can handle it. He just needs help.” Liam informed, looking down at his watch. “Just get him up, make him do things. He won't move on unless you make him,” Liam added, moving back to walk into the room across the hall.

Harry had already moved everything of Zayn’s out and sold it. He had made a couple thousand dollars but the money went into Niall’s bank. Without a Dom Niall would have no money to live off of and he couldn’t get a job so soon after everything that has happened. Harry knew he would support the sub for as long as he had too but Niall would feel bad.

Liam had also had a long drawn out talk with Harry about moving into the man’s home. Just to be able to keep an eye on Louis and Niall. To make sure that Louis recovered from all the things that have been happening lately and to make sure that Niall could handle the pressure of losing his Dom and being assigned to another.

“Louis?” Harry asked, moving into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to the small man’s body. The sub peeked out of under the blankets at Harry, eyes tired and void of the life they usually held. His bruised eye was beginning to turn a yellowish around the purple. “How are you?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, turning over to curl himself around Harry’s hip. The Dom sighed and stood from the bed, almost sitting down again when Louis let out a heart broken whimper.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, watching as the man went to Louis closet to grab some clothes.

“You’re going to go out with me. To dinner then we’re going to come home and you’re going to catch up on your homework. You’ve gotten quite behind.” Harry’s word was final but Louis didn’t know if he was ready to go outside and face all the paps there.

“Can we eat at home? I’ll sit at the dining table,” he countered, heart fluttering at the thought of making Harry mad at his small refusal to going outside.

“Yes, we can eat at home but you still need to get dressed. You haven’t changed in a few days,” the Dom said, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He wanted Louis to wear real clothes instead of sweats. “Take a shower and change into this. I’ll be waiting in my office for you. You have an hour and a half before I come in here,” Harry left the threat empty, Louis didn’t need one. He was already scrambling up to take the clothes and disappear into the bathroom.  
Harry was almost skeptical to leave Louis on his own in case the boy freaked out again, but like Liam had said, Louis wasn’t going to move on unless Harry helped him move on. Which meant Harry was going to have to move on, too. Yet, Harry knew for a fact that even he couldn’t move on so quickly from the incident. It’d only been four days, it was going to be a while before Louis felt okay. The day of the incident and the day after Louis didn’t move from Harry’s arms, didn’t want to eat, but Harry had made him eat a turkey sandwich at lunch and some eggs for dinner.

He sat in his office to wait for Louis to shower, but he didn’t have to wait long. Louis was stumbling into Harry’s office after about ten minutes of waiting, and Harry briefly wondered if Louis could have gotten all the shampoo and conditioner out of his hair before he focused on the younger boy. He seemed to be trembling, his back pressed to the door as he breathed heavily. When Harry spoke, his voice was soft and gentle so he wouldn't spook the already panicked boy, “Come here, pet.”

Louis scrambled over to where Harry sat at his desk, clambering onto Harry’s lap and leaning against his chest, “Thank you.”

“Was your shower alright?” Harry tried to avoid asking if Louis was alright, he most likely knew the answer. He didn’t want Louis to even have to think about how he felt.

“It was…. no,” Louis sighed. “I didn’t like it. Being all alone.”

Harry considered being firm, to not dwell too much on what he was trying to do, but he decided to just come right out with it, “I’ve been talking to Liam and he thinks it’s for the best. I’ve been worried about you these last few days, sweets. What you went through… I don’t wish that upon anyone, especially you. You’ve got so much light in you, Louis, I see it every time I look at you. But it’s been dulled these past few days. I want to do as much as I can to get that light back. You’re my sunshine.”

Louis breathed in a surprised breath of air, and Harry felt Louis’ hand touch his cheek, “Oh…”

“I’m going to keep you safe now,” Harry promised. “What happened- it won’t ever happen again. So we have to try to get back to normal. I’m going to help you, okay?”

Harry considered himself lucky. Louis _could_ have been shying from touch, he could be pushing Harry away. Instead, Louis seemed to be craving Harry’s touch as a comfort. He hadn’t wanted Liam’s, really. His lip had required two stitches, and he shook the entire short amount of time that Liam comforted and carefully stitched it up. Afterwards he’d gone straight back to Harry’s arms and trembled violently until Harry wrapped him up in a blanket and held him tight.

“What is normal?” Louis whispered.

The question made Harry terrified, because it made it seem as if Louis could never be okay again, “I’d say back to before you moved in, but we weren’t close then. You were mine, but you weren’t my _Louis_ , if that makes sense. I want… everything that has happened. Without the bad parts. I want that normal.”

Louis kept his face pressed against Harry’s neck, but Harry could feel as the boy nodded his head, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, pet,” Harry replied softly, and he cupped the back of Louis’ head as he tried to softly move the boy away from his neck. Louis went willingly, much to his relief, but Louis’ eyes were hesitant, and he seemed jittery. “May I kiss you?”

He hadn’t kissed the boy since the incident, or not on the lips at least. Simply forehead and hair kisses. Louis’ brow furrowed, and he nodded his head, “You don’t have to ask? You’re my Dom, I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Harry cupped Louis’ face in both of his hands, leaning in to kiss his boy. His kiss was soft, barely brushing their lips together to avoid hurting Louis’ lip. He smiled at Louis when he pulled back, “You’re such a good boy.”

Louis smiled as well, and it didn’t quite reach his eyes the way Harry liked, but it was a start, “For you, sir.”

The Dom kissed Louis’ forehead once, and then he stroked over Louis’ back gently, “I really do need to work. You may sit here for a bit, but if I have to skype you’ll have to sit on the couch.”

“What do you want me to do?” Louis squeaked, clearly trying to let Harry dominate, but his body language spoke otherwise. His small hands had clenched into the fabric of Harry’s shirt. The boy didn’t want to leave the safety of Harry’s lap.

“I want you to stay here,” Harry told him. “I’ll tell you when you can move.”

“I could do something,” Louis suggested bravely, sitting up a little. “I haven’t- these past four days I haven’t been-”

“And I don’t expect you to,” Harry said immediately. “I know I said normal, Louis, but don’t push yourself for my benefit.”

“I’m okay when I’m with you,” Louis insisted. “I’m not scared with you, please sir, I want to. Can I do it?”

The Dom gazed at Louis, trying to figure out if Louis genuinely wanted to or if he just thought that Harry wanted him to, but after several moments Harry came to a decision, “What if we do something for the both of us? I’m already behind as it is, what’s an hour or so longer going to do?”

Louis nodded urgently, but Harry was still hesitant. Without a doubt he was going to be gentler than he was on Louis’ first time. The younger boy adjusted himself so that he was practically straddling Harry, “What do I do?”

“Go sit on the couch, clothes on, no touching…” Harry told him.

Louis scrambled off of him, but before he went to the couch, he went and locked the office door like someone would actually come in. Harry had a feeling that it wasn’t being walked in on that Louis was afraid of, so he didn’t scold the boy. Louis sat on the couch, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked to Harry. The older boy pulled open his bottom desk drawer where he had started keeping a stash of lube and condoms, and he grabbed each of the two before standing and sauntering over to Louis.

Louis’ hand absentmindedly rose to stroke at his collar, and Harry reached out with his bracelet arm to cup Louis’ cheek so he could lean and kiss the boy. Always eager for Harry’s lips, the sub kissed back immediately. Yet when Harry’s hands went for the button on Louis’ jeans, Louis froze, gasped against Harry’s lips before his body began to curl in defensively.

Harry pulled back immediately, feeling horrified at himself for scaring Louis, “It’s… it’s me, pet…”

Louis jaw fell open slightly, and his hand clamped over his mouth to stifle a sob, “I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

Harry hesitantly sank on the couch next to Louis, unsure if he could touch the boy yet. But Louis reached for him, seeking comfort as his breath hitched in his throat and he burst into full-fledged tears. So the Dom pulled Louis back into his arms, shaking his head as he tried to keep his own voice steady, “No, sweets, no I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you, that’s not what I wanted. Hey, hey, you wanted to watch a movie the other day, hmm? Why don’t we eat lunch and then we can do that, I’ll take my laptop downstairs. I can work from the couch, that’s not going to kill me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Louis hiccupped. “ _He_ did that, he took off my pants and you’re not him but I could see him and hear him and I didn’t mean to Harry I- _no! Sir!_ ”

The Dom could feel Louis’ entire form shaking as the boy desperately tried to suck in enough air into his lungs, and it was beginning to worry him, “I’m not mad! I’m not mad, Louis, just calm down. Listen. Listen, pet, I’m not mad.”

“Sir,” Louis mumbled, seemingly angry at himself. “ _Sir, sir, sir-”_

“You’re fine,” Harry soothed. “You’re fine. You know my rules, I know you do, and you always follow them. You always call me sir. You’re so worked up, love, I think it’s okay regarding what’s happened that you slip up sometimes. I wasn’t angry then and I’m not angry now. You just relax and I’m going to carry you to Liam.”

“What?!” Louis croaked.

“It’s okay, I just want him to take a look at you. I bet he doesn’t even have to touch you. Just so he can make sure you’re alright,” Harry explained, trying to talk Louis into hurrying over to the doctor. He didn’t want to alarm Louis further by telling the boy that he was making Harry panic. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Louis repeated softly. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry. I’m- I’m okay.”

Harry carried Louis bridal style, managing to unlock the door and head to Liam’s room with the boy so he could knock on the door. Liam answered with a warm smile like always, but his eyes quickly became concerned as they fell on Louis.

“Is he alright?” Liam asked softly, and Louis turned his head from Harry’s neck to peek at Liam.

“I… I’m okay.”

“I just want you to take a quick look at him to make sure?” Harry murmured. “My poor boy got a little scared a few minutes ago.”

“May I check the pulse in your wrist, Louis? I won’t touch your neck, just your wrist,” Liam assured.

“Y-Yes,” Louis slowly uncurled his arm from himself and held it out to Liam.

Liam craned his head to look back at something, “Let me check the time here and…” the man’s two fingers settled over Louis’ wrist, his head still turned to stare into his room. After what felt like forever he nodded. “Your heart rate is certainly fast, so what you experience was most likely a panic attack. Do you have them often?”

“Uh,” Louis blinked, but Harry spoke up.

“I think I’ve seen a few before,” Harry said gently. “Now I can’t be sure, I’m not him. Louis, do you know if you have them?”

Louis turned his gaze onto Harry’s collarbones, “When I’m scared sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe, that’s it. I don’t know if it’s a panic attack. I just want to curl up really small or- I like when you hold me tight, sir.”

“Well I’d have to run further tests to really see if what you’re experiencing are panic attacks, but if they are I can’t do much for them. I don’t think you’d want to be medicated, and you seem to know how to sit or work through them,” Liam explained. “Some people get them at random, but yours I’m thinking are stressed and anxiety based. Being a new sub, all that’s happened, it’s a lot to put on someone. But you’re strong Louis.”

“A-and,” Louis whispered, touching Harry’s chest. “And I’ve got him. I feel safe with him.”

Liam smiled at Harry, “There you have it. Do you want me to look at him further, or…?”

Harry shook his head, shifting Louis in his arms a bit to hold him closer, “No, no that’s fine. We’re going to go eat lunch and then watch a movie. But you’re more than welcome to join us for lunch, Niall as well. Louis should get used to being around people, and who could be better than people he already knows?”

So Harry carried Louis at least down the steps, but he carefully set him down so that the boy could walk into the dining room on his own accord. The Dom strolled as casually as he could for the dining room, knowing that Louis would follow.

“Sir, where are we-” Louis began.

Harry simply stopped at the table, pulling out a chair for Louis, “Sit.”

The boy did as he was told, twisting his body to look up at Harry for further orders. Harry pushed Louis and the chair closer to the table once Louis was settled, and then he set off himself for the kitchen to request lunch. Louis seemed to be about to leap up and hurry after Harry, “Sir wait-”

“Stay at the table, Louis, I’m only going into the kitchen. You’re safe in this house.”

Harry talked to the cook for a long while, trying to bide his time in the kitchen so that Louis could adjust to being alone once more while Harry was only just on the opposite side of the door. By the time Harry finally did head back out, Liam had joined Louis at the table. Niall had gone for questioning and was supposed to be back anytime, and then he would most likely join the three as well.

Harry’s eyes fell on Louis, as the boy was hunkered down a bit in his chair. He was, on the other hand, holding a conversation with Liam. It made the Dom experience both a feeling of relief and pride that Louis was trying. The two at the table turned as Harry came out of the kitchen, and Louis seemed to sag in relief.

“Sir,” Louis murmured, his eyes trained on Harry as he played nervously with one of the metal rings on his collar.

“I won’t interrupt your conversation, you keep talking to Liam, Louis,” Harry informed them. “Pay attention as well, make sure you’re being polite.”

“He’s a good listener,” Liam assured Harry, giving Louis a friendly smile. “We’ve been exchanging stories.”

“How fun,” Harry replied. “Well, lunch should be out in about five minutes. I’m going to head upstairs I think and send a few quick emails.”

Harry could see how wide Louis’ eyes grew, but he knew that Liam wouldn’t freak Louis out. In fact, Liam could probably calm Louis down if need be. Yet, before Harry could make his way up the steps, Niall stepped in through the front door, speaking softly to someone behind him before he looked to Harry.

“Harry, uh… there’s an officer here,” Niall mumbled, stepping the rest of the way into the house and glancing back onto the porch.

The Dom curiously moved to the door, opening it and peering out, “May I help you?”

“Mr. Styles, hello,” the man offered a hand that Harry hesitantly shook. These were the same assholes who had nearly knocked Louis down shoving the front door open, and the ones who had freaked Louis out and taken Harry away for questioning. “I’m Officer Dixon, is your sub Louis Tomlinson available?”

“That depends,” Harry replied cautiously. “Why do you want him?”

“Perhaps you can help me in this area,” the man suddenly seemed to decide. “Do you think you could have him come in, just as Mr. Horan did, for questioning over the crimes of Zayn Malik?”

Harry’s eyes flashed to Louis. Even _he_ hadn’t heard the entire story from Louis. He’d asked three times total, once each day. The first day Louis had been so worked up that he didn’t do much but sob and shake like a leaf in Harry’s arms. The second day when Harry tried to ask, Louis had curled into a very small ball on the bed and burst into tears again before Harry pulled him into the cradle of his arms. And then the last time had been the day before, and they’d simply been cuddling in bed. Louis had shrugged weakly, mumbling apologies for some strange reason and pressing his face into Harry’s chest. So due to the previous events, Harry hadn’t tried again. The most he’d gotten out of him had been earlier when Louis had mentioned something about Zayn trying to take his pants off. Harry wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to know.

“I’m not going to _make_ him tell you anything,” Harry’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think seeing you would really be best for him either, so-”

“Sir?” Louis stepped up behind Harry hesitantly, and Harry twisted around with a disapproving look.

“Louis, I told you to stay at the table,” Harry said in a low tone.

“I’m-” Louis’ eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I was just coming to ask Niall if he was okay and- I’ll go back, I’m sorry.”

The boy scurried away, and Harry groaned to himself and still ignored the officer to look to Niall. The blonde seemed to be feeling guilty for Louis getting in trouble as well, and Harry asked, “Will you go sit with him at the table? Join us for lunch, I think Louis would like having you there.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask him how _he_ was. I haven’t gotten to see him these past few days.”

Niall headed after Louis and left Harry to Officer Dixon at the door. The officer was still waiting patiently, but Harry simply shook his head, “I don’t think he can help you. Niall, although he wasn’t the intended victim, was there. That and Niall has without a doubt been receiving cruel and uncalled for punishments. Why do you need my boy?”

“The evidence would be far more solid with Mr. Tomlinson’s statement,” Officer Dixon insisted. “We could put him behind bars far longer.”

Harry sighed heavily, running his hands over his face. He did want Zayn in prison, or rather he wanted Zayn to be surrounded by prisoners, people who had done the same things Zayn had. Harry could only hope that Zayn got it all thrown back in his face by them if Harry couldn’t be the one to throw it there. Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded slowly, “I’ll _talk_ to him about it. If he doesn’t want to talk about it to you then he’s not going to. If he agrees, I’m bringing him myself and I’m not leaving his side during any of it. If you want to question him, I have to be there too.”

Officer Dixon accepted the response, “That sounds good. Thank you Mr. Styles, come in anytime.”

Harry simply closed the door, grumbling to himself as he headed back over to the table. His spirits lifted instantly, however, as his eyes landed on a smiling Louis. It was nearly Louis’ normal smile, the one that made his eyes crinkle in the corners. Niall was telling something to the boy, and Louis giggled. It made Harry smile too as he slid into the chair on the other side of Louis. Liam was on one side of the table all alone, but he was across from Niall chuckling at the story the blonde was telling.

Louis turned as Harry sat, his smile fading as his face grew hesitant, “Sir I’m sorry that I-”

The Dom cupped Louis’ face in a large hand, “Please don’t stop smiling.”

The boy seemed surprised, but Niall only smiled wider and tapped at Louis to continue telling stories to him. So Harry let Niall continue to cheer up Louis all throughout lunch. He didn’t want to bring up going in to the police station to give a statement, couldn’t bring himself to be the one to wipe the smile off of Louis’ face. After all four had eaten, Louis seemed already comfortable being around Liam and Niall, so Harry invited them along to watch a movie with Louis while he worked on his laptop.

Still, even though Harry had Louis sit on the couch while Niall put in a movie and Harry grabbed his laptop, the moment Harry had seated himself on the couch again Louis snuggled up to Harry’s side. Things were practically normal just like Harry had wanted them to be, and the more Louis laughed at Niall or the movie, the less Harry wanted to ask him about being questioned.

But eventually, the movie ended, and Harry had to head back to his office to finish up the rest of his work. Louis of course told Niall and Liam he would see them later and followed Harry up to the office. He sat on the couch, smiling shyly at his hands, “Thank you, sir. For sitting down there with me.”

“Mhmm,” Harry replied. He didn’t want to silence Louis, he’d been trying to get Louis to speak for the past several days.

“But if I can ask… what did the police officer at the door need?” Louis questioned softly.

Harry’s hands fell away from his laptop, and his eyes flitted up from the computer screen to Louis. Ever so slowly he shut the lid, standing and walking to sit next to the smaller boy. He could avoid it longer and ignore Louis’ question, or he could come right out and tell him. But he loved Louis, and Louis deserved the truth, so he took Louis’ face in his hands as he sat next to him.

“So this is entirely up to you, I’m your Dom but I won’t decide for you on this,” Harry said carefully, keeping their gazes locked on one another’s. “That officer wants you to come in to give a statement on what Z- _he_ did to you. He said that it could earn him more time in jail and that’s the only reason I’m even telling you this.”

Louis’ eyes grew fearful, and he clung to Harry’s wrists to keep the Dom’s hands on his cheeks, “Will _he_ … he won’t be there will he?”

Harry shook his head immediately, “No, if he was then you wouldn’t be going there at all. I promised you that he’d never be around you again and I meant that. The only people that will be there are police officers and me. I told them that they wouldn’t be able to ask you anything without me there with you.”

Louis’ gaze lowered from Harry’s, and Harry momentarily feared that he was pushing Louis too far by asking so much of him, but Louis surprised him, “Okay…”

“What?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“If you’re there,” Louis nodded. “And _he’ll_ end up in prison for as long as we can keep him there. I’ll tell them what, um… what happened.”

“We can go anytime then… if you’re sure,” Harry lowered a hand but used his other to smooth some of Louis’ hair.

The younger boy leaned against Harry, “I want to get it over with, sir.”

“Well that makes me hesitant to let you then,” Harry began.

“The faster we can get him in jail,” Louis explained further. "The better."

“Before dinner,” Harry glanced at Louis’ clothes before deciding he didn’t care what Louis was wearing. He’d chosen the clothes himself, anyway. “Right now, are you ready to go now?”

Louis kissed Harry’s collarbone in response, “Yes sir.”

Harry gently pushed Louis back by his shoulders, only so he could take the boy by the jaw and kiss him more efficiently on the lips.

*~*~*

At the police station, Louis remained close to Harry, but the boy seemed calm enough. It was Harry who was inwardly freaking out. When Louis was scared, it made Harry’s chest ache, and yet there Harry was putting Louis in a position that could terrify even the strongest of people. It’d only been four days and yet Harry was going to let Louis be questioned over a highly traumatic incident.

Officer Dixon was the one who led them back into a private room, letting Harry have his chair since there was only two in the room. Harry dragged it over to place it next to Louis’, and he sat down and placed his hand on his sub’s thigh. Louis was chewing his bottom lip, but other than that Harry couldn’t detect any other emotion off of him, and usually his boy was an open book.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Tomlinson,” Officer Dixon said gently. “Is it alright if we record this?”

The younger boy nodded, and he breathed in deeply, “What do you want me to… tell you?”

“Just start with how it all happened and go from there,” Officer Dixon suggested.

But Louis seemed to take a different approach, “He’s the one who caned me. I broke a lamp and he blamed Niall and I jumped in the way of his punishment. He didn’t stop, he just kept hitting me and Harry came down and found me unable to keep standing. So he had an ambulance called for me and he didn’t do anything so you can’t take him.”

Officer Dixon raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Right… we know Mr. Styles is innocent. Although that is slightly helpful, that’s not what will really seal the deal.”

Louis was breathing harder than Harry liked, so Harry stroked down his back and shook his head at Officer Dixon, “Give him a second. On his own time he’ll talk.”

“He tried to rape me,” Louis croaked out. “You were questioning Harry and I was alone at the house. He’d heard me tell you that he was my cane assaulter. So he dragged me upstairs by my arm and forced me on his bed, he took off my pants and said that the scars he gave me were beautiful.”

Harry hadn’t heard any of it, but now that he was learning it all he felt like he could puke. He dropped his head into the hand not clutching onto Louis’ thigh, “Christ.”

The sub’s voice was hoarse, “And then Niall came in and Zayn pushed us onto the floor so he could shut the door. Niall called the police, I gave them the address, and I knocked Zayn down because he was _going_ to do it he wasn’t going to stop. He got angry and he hit me, twice, but Niall hit him over the head with a lamp and he fell on me. I pushed him off and we tied him up and we ran. Sir, you came home so I ran to you. That’s it officer, I’m done and now you can put him in jail and I don’t ever have to-”

Harry couldn’t take much more of Louis’ distressed rambling, so with a hand to the back of Louis’ head he pulled Louis to his chest just as Louis broke down sobbing. The Dom held tight, giving Officer Dixon a hard look, “I hope you got that because he’s not telling you it again. He’s done.”

“Yes, that’s more than enough,” Officer Dixon nodded quickly, almost a bit fearfully. “You all are free to go. He’ll without a doubt be tried in court, we can give you the-”

“We don’t want the date, but we want the results,” Harry replied. “We want to know when he’s in jail and how long he’s there.”

Louis’ sobs were quieting, but he mumbled, “He’s going to jail, right?”

“He’s going to jail,” Harry assured, hugging Louis a little tighter. “It’s okay, sweets. Everything is okay now, you’re done.”

*~*~*

Louis had seemed to sink back into his shell again, and Harry hated himself. He drove Louis home and apologized the entire way, “I shouldn’t have asked you to do that, I’m sorry, pet. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let them even ask.”

The sub only held Harry’s hand, and when they reached the house he sniffled, “Can we take a nap sir?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Yes, pet, we can do that. It’s been a hard day for you. We’ll lay down and have a late dinner. You’re such a good boy, you deserve a break.”

So Harry climbed in bed with Louis, holding the boy tight. Louis didn’t seem to be sleeping, simply breathing hard against Harry as he clutched onto him, “I didn’t want it.”

Harry was slightly startled by Louis’ voice, but then he rubbed soothing circles on the small of Louis’ back, “I wish you would have told me because if I knew I wouldn’t have taken you Louis I said I wouldn’t-”

“No,” Louis whimpered. “What Zayn did, I didn’t want it.”

Harry swallowed hard, “Christ, pet, I know you didn’t. What he did was wrong because you didn’t want anything from him at all so I’m glad he didn’t-”

“Me too because then you wouldn’t want me,” Louis sniffled. “How could you want me now?”

“Louis!” Harry gasped in an appalled tone, pulling back. “I would want you no matter _what_ Zayn did. I don’t _ever_ want to hear you say that, I don’t want you to think that, do you hear me?”

“Show me you want me,” Louis pleaded, pawing at Harry’s chest. “I can handle it this time, please, sir-”

Harry didn’t even hesitate, rolling and pressing Louis hard against the mattress. He kissed Louis, perhaps a bit roughly for Louis’ stitches, but Louis only clutched tighter to Harry’s shoulders. Harry pushed himself up, grabbing experimentally for the button on Louis' jeans. And this time, Louis didn’t panic, he remained limp with his chest heaving. Louis was already erect from feeling Harry’s weight against him previously, and Harry stripped Louis of his briefs and jeans in one go.

He had to retrieve lube and a condom, but before he stood he commanded Louis, “I’m coming right back, put your legs up and stay there.”

When Harry returned, Louis was still doing as he was told. Harry stroked Louis a few times before he lubed up his fingers, pressing two into Louis right away. Louis’ mouth went slack, grabbing at the shirt Harry wore, “Need you to want me- please, I need you so much.”

And Harry knew that Louis didn’t mean sexually. He slid in a third finger, simply stretching Louis rather than aiming for the boy’s prostate. He wanted all of Louis' pleasure to come when they were pressed as close as they could get, but the boy was already whimpering for it anyway. After a minute or so of pumping his fingers relentlessly in and out of Louis, Harry pulled his fingers free and grabbed for Louis’ shirt. He had to tug Louis into a sitting position to peel Louis’ shirt from his small torso, leaving the younger boy completely naked.

The Dom moved from the bed to strip free of his own pants and boxers, but he left his shirt on as he knelt back onto the bed and tore open the condom. Louis seemed to be growing frantic, unsure of what to do. Harry wasn’t giving him orders, he wasn’t used to sitting and waiting without having something to do for Harry. But as Harry rolled the condom over his cock, he lubed it up and held a hand out for Louis, “On my lap.”

Louis scrambled with a dry sob for Harry, “I need you to want me.”

Harry helped Louis wrap his small legs around the older boy’s waist, spreading Louis open with his large hands on Louis' ass and pushing straight up into him. Louis gasped out, his tiny hands fisting into Harry’s shirt. As Harry nestled deep inside, he crushed Louis close to him as he rolled his hips up, grunting, “I want you. I want you here, I want you months from now, I want you forever. Do you understand, Louis? I want you.”

Louis sobbed out in relief, trying to grind his hips down to meet each buck of Harry’s hips. Harry kept his arms curled tight around Louis’ middle, but he removed one arm to gently seize Louis’ hair. With a light tug to the soft strands he pulled Louis’ head away from his throat to kiss the boy’s lips, soft aside from the stitches. The younger boy wasn’t even trying to touch his cock that was pressed firmly between them, Harry could feel it against his abdomen. It wasn’t long at all before Louis was wailing out, and Harry could feel the boy’s ass clench around his cock and a sticky warmth soaking through his t-shirt. He pressed up deep, holding Louis tight to him as his orgasm hit with full force.

They remained clutching onto one another, pleasure pulsing through their groins, and even after Harry had began to soften, had pulled out and lazily and just draped the condom on the bed after removing it from himself, Louis was still sobbing into Harry’s neck.

“You want me,” Louis hiccupped. “You want me…”

“I do,” Harry assured. “I love you, Louis. I want you.”

“I love you, too, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	19. Chapter 18

“The court date is tomorrow,” Niall said, looking down at the paper that he had gotten in the mail.

“Are you going to go?” Liam asked, looking over the rim of his cup as he took a drink. They were at the dinner table for lunch, Louis and Harry were supposed to join them but were late for some reason. 

“I don’t know,” the blonde said, staring at his… old Dom’s name. He was sure, almost 100%, that he was going to be reassigned.

“I know Harry and Louis aren’t going,” Liam said softly. “Louis is still unwell when it comes to the subject, and Harry is trying to avoid committing murder.”

“I love him,” Niall said suddenly, rubbing his hands over his face. His Dom, someone he’d been with for years, was going to go to prison. For sure, there was no denying it. Niall would be reassigned and who knew where in the world he would be relocated to? Who knew what kind of Dom he would be under?

“You love him or the person you thought he was?” The kind Dom questioned gently. Pushing Niall too far right now was the exact opposite of what he needed.

“Where’s Harry and Louis?” Niall asked, avoiding the question.

“I think I heard them in Harry’s office earlier,” Liam sighed, but then he smirked a little. “Louis is loud.”

Niall cracked a small smile as well, “I don’t think they’ve ever used their playroom. But as long as Louis is okay, then I guess it’s not my business.”

“He’s getting better,” Liam assured. “Slowly, but that’s applicable with what he’s gone through. Harry helps him loads, he needs Harry.”

At that moment, the two came down the steps together. The older man had his arm curled around Louis’ waist, looking somewhat smug. Louis looked a bit disheveled, rumpled clothes, rumpled hair, and glassy eyes. His lips were puffy and his face flushed. He certainly looked like he had been ravished. Almost immediately, for Louis’ sake, Niall and Liam dropped their conversation of Zayn. Niall did, however, slip Harry the paper as the Dom sat Louis down in a chair. Harry went from content to tense shouldered almost immediately, the man’s face darkening. He simply shook his head, offering the paper back to Niall as Louis looked up at his Dom with wide and confused eyes.

“No thanks,” Harry said simply, sitting himself down next to Louis and placing his hand onto Louis’ thigh. Louis shivered a little, and Niall was fairly certain that the younger boy either had been or still  _was_ in subspace. He just seemed to be a little lost, and Harry was soft and gentle as he moved and touched Louis. It made Niall’s chest ache a little, because he didn’t  _have_ that anymore. Then again, he hadn’t had it for a long time. With Zayn he had ended up subdropping more often than not.

“Hello lads,” Liam murmured, and Harry gave him a slight smile.

“Alright, pet?” Harry asked Louis softly. The younger boy nodded, and Harry kissed his temple. “Good.”

Niall examined the small boy, eager to talk to him, but Louis was sitting quietly and very still despite leaning towards Harry. The blonde figured he should make sure Louis was allowed to speak, Zayn had always made Niall wait for permission as well, “Can I talk to him?”

“Of course,” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Niall smiled at Louis then. The boy was directly across the table from him, and Niall reached out to pat the hand Louis had resting atop the oak surface, “If Harry agrees, do you want to watch another movie later?”

For several moments, Louis was quiet, as if he was trying to process Niall’s words. Eventually he nodded, “If he’s there too.”

“I’ll be there,” Harry assured, rubbing Louis’ back gently. The younger boy shivered again, and Harry stood and kissed his cheek. “Stay right here pet, hmm? I’ll be back quickly, I’m just going to get you some warm tea and a blanket.”

Louis looked a bit lost as Harry walked off, but Niall grabbed his attention again, “He cares so much for you, you all are very good for each other.”

Louis blinked, but then he cracked a small smile, “I love him.”

Before Niall could respond, Harry was back with a warm blanket that he draped over Louis’ shoulders and tucked around him, and the cook brought out a large tray of food as well as some warm tea for Louis. Harry slid the boy his mug, kissing the top of his head, “No sugar, just how you like it.”

Niall’s heart broke a little bit more, because he knew what it was like to love someone so much that you’d do anything for them. Or at least he thought he had. And he thought that he had known what it felt like to be loved that much right back, but just by watching how well Harry took care of Louis, and how good Louis was for Harry, he discovered that maybe he’d had the wrong idea of what love was the whole time.

*~*~*

After making Louis use a vibrator in a chair next to Harry for nearly an hour with a simple cock ring keeping the younger boy from orgasm, and then after draping Louis over his oak desk and fucking him hard and fast, the boy was a little spacey. The best option for aftercare would be taking Louis and giving him a bath or cuddling him on the couch, but he also needed to be fed, so Harry decided he’d take the boy downstairs for lunch to bring him back. With the help of a lot of affectionate kisses, a blanket, and some tea, Louis was slowly but surely coming back down.

“What was that paper Niall had?” Louis asked while he and Harry were lying down on the couch, snuggled with each other. Louis was practically under the Dom, cold for some odd reason.

Harry was silent for a moment, then hummed, “Nothing. Just something that came into the mail,” he said and Louis nodded, pushing his face further into Harry’s chest. “We’re going to become one if you keep this up,” Harry told the sub and Louis giggled, peeking up at him.

“You’re warm,” he explained. “I guess I could get a blanket…”

“I don’t mind,” Harry said quickly. “No need to get up.”

He rather liked having Louis so close, possibly just as much as Louis liked being close. He never considered himself much of a cuddler, but Louis was perfect for cuddling, and the Dom couldn’t resist. His words seemed to please the younger boy, and Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry.

“Okay, Sir.”

Rather than watching a movie like Niall had suggested, Niall had headed upstairs after lunch. The poor blonde had seemed a bit saddened by Harry and Louis’ relationship, and Harry did feel bad for the boy. Yet, Niall was better off without Zayn, the Dom had only been cruel to him. Niall was incredibly sweet, much like Louis, and Harry was unable to wrap his head around why someone would want to purposely hurt a person like Niall. His eyes fell onto the boy tucked happily against his chest, and his heart clenched at the thought of hurting Louis, in a way that Louis didn’t want of course, even  _accidentally_.

“Such a good boy,” Harry murmured. “You’re very sleepy, aren’t you pet?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded. “I can stay awake if you want, though? What do you have planned for today?” 

“Not anything you need to worry about. You just sleep, we can cuddle a little while longer,” Harry assured. However, the doorbell rang, and Harry sighed in unamusement. “After I get that.”

He pried Louis off of him gently, rolling from the couch and crossing the living room to answer the door. Dark hair and a quiff nearly made him punch the person on the doorstep, but upon a second glance, he realized that it was Nick Grimshaw rather than Zayn.

“Harry!” Nick declared, and Harry’s eyes narrowed as he looked out past Nick. Generally Nick had cameras with him, but this time the man seemed to be alone.

“Nick…” Harry replied. “You didn’t call.”

“I just wanted to drop by and check up on you all! I heard the terrible, terrible news. Who would have thought that Malik had it in him to actually r-”

“Stop,” Harry said immediately, glancing behind him to see that Louis had sat up anxiously on the couch.

“How is he?” Nick continued, and the sub brushed right past a surprised Harry to enter the house. Harry briefly wondered what sort of Dom Nick had.

“Nick,” Harry said disapprovingly, striding after him to catch his arm. Louis had curled up small on the couch, staring at Nick with wide eyes. “Now really isn’t a good time.”

It would be good for Louis to adjust to being around people again, but Nick Grimshaw was  _not_ the best person. He was loud, pushy, and highly obnoxious. Harry didn’t want him anywhere Louis, and yet the man was holding his hand out to the cowering boy.

“How are you doing, Louis?” Nick asked sympathetically. “You must be so traumatized after something like that.”

“I’m sure your Dom will be wanting you home if you’re off work,” Harry tried to hint, tugging on Nick’s arm.

The man was nearly taller than Harry, and Harry was unable to use his height to his advantage. The tugging did get Nick’s attention, but the sub simply turned around with a flirtatious smile and swatted at Harry’s chest, “So strong, Harry. I like that in a person. It’s the sub in me, I simply melt around men like you. Firm, handsome-”

Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, Harry saw Louis stand to his feet. For a moment he thought the boy was going to flee the room, but instead Louis marched forward with his brow furrowed and his tiny hands clenched into fists. Harry could only watch in shock as Louis bravely shoved his way between Harry and Nick.

“W-We’re fine,” Louis spat out. “You’ve checked up on me, thank you. You may leave.”

Louis’ back was pressed firm to Harry’s chest, and his stance was gradually shrinking. He didn’t seem to want to touch Nick any further than he had, but he also clearly wanted Nick to leave. The dark haired sub only laughed.

“Louis, I was speaking to your Dom. I would have figured that a stern man like Harry would have taught you better manners. Go sit again,” Nick tried to wave Louis off.

The taller man stepped around Louis, reaching flirtily for Harry’s waist. Louis’ hand met Nick’s halfway, and he shoved it away, “I only have to listen to Harry.”

“Louis,” Harry said, stunned at the venom in Louis’ tone.

“I’m  _trying_ to give him a hug goodbye,” Nick rolled his eyes.

Louis finally stomped his small foot angrily, shrieking out, “Don’t touch my Dom!”

Nick looked to Harry in disbelief, “You let him  _talk_ like this?”

“You should probably leave,” Harry responded simply, pulling a panting Louis from between Nick and himself. “The door is over there.”

“I’m so glad to see that you all offer hospitality to someone checking up on you,” Nick said coldly. “Don’t think people aren’t going to hear about this.”

“Thanks for stopping by,” Harry left Louis’ side to take Nick by the arm and escort him out, none too gently pushing him out the front door and shutting it in Nick’s face before the sub could protest. As he turned back around, he lifted his eyebrows at the sub that still remained in the center of the living room, breathing heavily. “Care to tell what that was about?”

Louis shrank in on himself a little, “I- I’m sorry?”

“No you’re not,” Harry closed the distance between them, and Louis’ shoulders curled in a bit more.

“He- he was touching you a lot and flirting and I didn’t like that,” Louis whispered.

“So you were jealous.”

If Louis slouched over further Harry figured the boy would be able to touch his toes, and ever so slightly, Louis nodded his head, “I was jealous.”

“You were  _not_ very nice to him at all,” Harry said, faking disapproval and reaching out to gently grip Louis’ chin to bring Louis’ gaze up. As Louis peeked up ashamedly, Harry simply smiled wide. “I thought it was hysterical.”

Louis looked surprised, but Harry tugged him into a gentle hug. The younger boy hugged back tightly, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. He just made me feel so… so…”

“I’m not angry or embarrassed,” Harry assured. “I want you to be your sweet self to everyone, though, do you understand?”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry,” Louis nodded.

“Except Nick Grimshaw,” Harry added. “Treat him however you please.”

Louis pulled back from their embrace to blink in surprise, and Harry kissed him softly before Louis shyly murmured, “As long as he keeps his hands to himself I can try to be nice to him.”

Harry laughed loudly, planting one last kiss on Louis’ head, “Let’s see if Liam and Niall would like to watch a movie with us before we do some of your homework later, hmm?”

And then the two walked up their steps together to retrieve their friends.

*~*~*

The day of Zayn’s court case, Niall didn’t attend. Instead, Liam took Niall out for lunch to take his mind off of it. Afterwards, he had given Niall a one armed hug as they headed up the walkway back into Harry’s house, “I’ll honestly be upset if your new Dom doesn’t let us hang out sometimes. Maybe I’ll just kidnap you.”

At that point, Niall hadn’t even retaken the SCAT test, but several days after he did. Niall didn’t want to take it at all, but he took it in hopes that he wouldn’t get matched with anyone. Harry had already assured that Niall had a home for as long as he needed it.

It took nearly two weeks before they heard any sort of news on Zayn’s case, but when they did, it was in a letter to Niall, since he had been Zayn’s sub. The four men were at the dinner table when Harry handed Niall his letter, already figuring what it was judging by the address on it. Niall looked to Harry a bit nervously, but the Dom simply nodded his head. He tore it open, his eyes scanning over the words.

 

_Dear Mr. Horan,_

_We would like to inform you that Mr. Zayn Malik, as your previous Dominant, has been sentenced to thirty years of prison with a bond set at £8 million. He not only pleaded guilty for the abuse of his sub, the attempted rape and beating of Louis Tomlinson, but he also plead guilty to corrupting legal documents. Malik altered not only the results of his State Certified Assignment Test (SCAT), but your test as well as Mr. Harry Styles’ test up until the SCAT that paired him with submissive Louis Tomlinson. The results of your latest test are being examined closely to check for any altercations, yet you will receive another letter shortly with the name and details of your new Dominant. We wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_The BDSM Protection Agency_

 

“He  _faked_ them,” Niall croaked out in shock, making the other three lads at the table look to him in slight confusion. “The SCAT tests. He faked mine, he faked his own, and Harry he even faked  _yours_.”

“No,” Harry said immediately. “My match is Louis, he couldn’t have-”

“Right,” Niall assured quickly. “That test was legitimate. But it took you so long to be matched because he was altering things. I was matched with him because he altered our tests to make it so.”

Louis, although he was certainly trying to recover from his incident, reached out blindly for Harry, “You’re talking about…  _him_?”

“He’s in prison,” Harry reached out to touch Louis, but then his eyes flashed back to Niall. “He  _is_ in prison, yes?”

“Thirty years to life…” the blonde squeaked. The past years hadn’t even been  _real_. The man Niall had thought was his Dom wasn’t even supposed to be with him. He felt faint, but he felt Liam’s hand settle on his shoulder gently.

“Would you like me to get you a glass of water? You’re very pale,” Liam asked in concern.

Niall pushed his food away from himself, rubbing his hands over his face, “I just need a second.”

Liam hesitantly rubbed the blonde’s back soothingly, and Niall felt so grateful towards him. No one else seemed to finish their dinner after that, but Louis slipped up beside Niall afterwards and gave the surprised boy a hug.

“I hope everything goes okay for you, Niall,” the smaller boy told him. “You deserve it, Niall, you do. I hope you find someone that is your  _true_ match. Like Harry is for me. I want you to have that.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Niall hugged the boy back. “I hope so, too. Even if I don’t find a Dom, you probably wouldn’t share Harry with me, huh?”

Louis pulled back a bit and gave Niall a hesitant look, clearly making sure Niall was joking, “Erm…”

“Relax,” Niall chuckled. “I’m only kidding.”

Louis giggled then, but he looked to the stairs, “Okay, well… I have to go meet Harry in the playroom…I mean-”

“Have fun,” Niall winked, and Louis blushed deeply before scurrying off.

For the remainder of the day, Niall hid out in his room. He had been so sure that he had been in love with Zayn. And he most likely had been, he didn’t need to be told that someone was his soulmate to love them. Zayn had been good to him at first, he had loved that Zayn. But he didn’t love the person Zayn turned out to be, and he couldn’t help but feel hatred toward the man who had altered his test when he could have already met someone  _perfect_ for him, someone like Harry was with Louis.

Coincidently enough, Niall received his SCAT results the very next day. He sat in the living room and stared at the envelope for nearly thirty minutes before he finally just ripped the fold off the top and plucked the folded bunch of papers from it. In all capitals, written across the top of the very first page, was the name of Niall’s Dom, scored a 120 out of 150, Niall’s exact score.

**_LIAM PAYNE_ **

Niall stared long and hard at the name he’d come to know well, his mind instantly flashing to the thought of  _another_ altered test. But then, Liam himself came careening down the steps, shouting out loudly, “Niall! Niall where are-  _oh!_ ”

The Dom spotted Niall on the couch, papers and an envelope of his own clutched in his hand. His eyes fell onto the papers in Niall’s hands, but then he was dropping the papers and bounding for Niall. The larger man scooped Niall up into his arms, hugging him tight and spinning them around as he crowed, “It’s  _you_. We’re a perfect match!”

Harry came out onto the balcony, Louis trailing nervously behind him, calling down, “What the hell is happening down there exactly?”

“Niall’s my sub!” Liam called back gleefully. “We were paired with each other.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “That is the biggest coincidence that I have ever heard of… but I’m happy for you both. Congratulations.”

“Relieved, too,” Louis sighed happily. “You’re both with someone good, you can take care of each other.”

Harry automatically curled his arm around Louis’ waist as he nodded in agreement, “We wish you two the best of luck. Will you be moving into your own home, or staying here with us? Louis and I could always use housemates.”

Liam finally set Niall back on his feet, and Niall was still reeling as he tried to wrap his head around it. He  _did_ know, however, that he quite liked the feeling of Liam’s arms wrapped around him, “I do like it here…”

The Dom nodded his head slowly, “I’m already moved in, why not stay a little longer? If need be or if we exceed our stay, Niall and I can always move out.”

“Well for the time being, you’re always welcome,” Harry assured. “I trust you Liam. But if you end up like my last best friend, I’ll probably kill you.”

Something told Niall that Harry wasn’t kidding, especially with the way that Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head after. Liam held up his hand as if he was being sworn into something, “I could never. I’ll never harm Niall  _or_ Louis.”

“Good,” Harry smiled, turning and heading back into his office.

Louis waved at Niall, blew him a quick kiss, and then scurried after Harry.

Niall looked to Liam, suddenly very shy, “What, um… what should I call you?”

“Liam is fine,” Liam smiled. “It’s what you’re used to.  _Unless_  we get really kinky, and I want you to call me something else. How’s that sound?”

“I like it,” Niall nodded.

“Like Louis, you’ll mainly be free to do what you want. I mean, we’re 120’s out of 150. We’re both not too high maintenance, and something tells me we’re going to agree on a lot of things. Why don’t we go out and discuss it?”

Liam was kind, didn’t push Niall, and he was quite the gentleman, opening doors for Niall and such. It was going to be hard to adjust, to go from a Dom so rough to a Dom like Liam. But something told Niall he was going to like it, and that he was going to like  _Liam_ even more.

*~*~*

“Fuckfuckfuck-” Louis keened out, pushing his ass back until Harry gave the left cheek of it a firm slap, and Louis’ words choked off with a gurgle.

“Good boys don’t use that word, pet,” Harry murmured. The Dom had Louis bent over on the bed of the playroom with his bum in the air, and he was nestled deep inside the boy.

“Sir,” Louis pleaded.

“Don’t make me gag you, Louis,” the Dom warned, grinding his hips teasingly against his sub. Louis gasped out, moving his hands from underneath his body to feel backwards for Harry. The Dom momentarily wondered why he hadn’t tied Louis hands down. “Would you like that, hmm? We haven’t gagged you yet but it’s blue on the whiteboard. Should we try it?”

The boy shook his head, whining out, “Please just stay in, sir, please-”

“I won’t leave to get an actual gag, but you’re going to bite down on the pillow in front of you,” Harry instructed, and Louis craned his head back to look at his Dom. “Don’t give me that look, do as you’re told.”

The boy practically sobbed out, always so sensitive, but he did as he was instructed. Harry had barely even moved yet, but then again he had licked Louis open at the same time that he’d fingered him, and he’d gotten the boy painfully close to the edge before he’d stopped touching Louis altogether and went to find condoms from his closet even though there were perfectly good condoms in reach. He had simply wanted an excuse to tease Louis.

Slowly he pulled his hips back, and even through the pillow he could hear the high whine that escaped his boy. He slammed back in abruptly, and Louis went limp beneath him, his limbs trembling. The older man had to pull Louis’ hips back up, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of the boy around him. He could only hold off so long from just fucking Louis senseless, and he’d already been teasing himself with teasing Louis, so he finally just pounded hard and fast into Louis. He curled one hand around Louis’ front, gripping the base of Louis’ dick, “You don’t cum until I do.”

Louis was already practically convulsing beneath him, something that told Harry that Louis was right on edge. He yanked Louis’ body closer to him, which made the pillow slide from Louis’ mouth, but Harry didn’t mind much. Louis always made pretty sounds, even if he was loud.

Being the good boy Louis was, he tried to muffle his sounds with a hand clamped over his lips, but Harry pried Louis hand away and slid two of his fingers between the boy’s lips as well. Almost instantly Louis sucked on them, and Harry let go of Louis’ dick as Louis’ body started to fold forward again. The Dom usually had to hold Louis’ body where he wanted it when they fucked, or Louis would subconsciously try to fold in on himself in pleasure.

Harry’s hips sped up and stuttered as he came into the condom, biting Louis’ shoulder just below Louis’ collar and grunting, “Cum.”

Louis of course obeyed, cumming all over himself and the bed with a shriek around Harry’s fingers, and Harry collapsed to the side with the younger man as he pulled out both his fingers from Louis’ mouth and his cock from Louis’ ass. His nose scrunched as he peeled the condom off, “Even with these things I still worry that  _something_ is going to happen.”

Louis was breathing hard in front of him, but he managed to crane his head back to look at his Dom, “What?”

“You’re still a category nine,” Harry blew out all of his air. “We never went and fixed that.”

Louis looked away, quickly changing the subject, “I’m really happy about Liam and Niall, it’s good that-”

“Pet,” Harry said firmly. “We’re not talking about that at the moment, are we?”

“What’s so wrong with babies?” Louis mumbled. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I would,” Harry said firmly, considering leaving it at that. He  _was_ Louis’ Dom, he couldn’t always expect Louis to want the same things as him, it was why they had greens and reds. “Louis, you’re not finished with school. I’m always busy with work. What makes you think a baby would be good? We haven’t even been together for six months yet.”

“But we’ll be together for a long time,” the boy whispered softly.

“Which gives us plenty of time to decide when to have children if we do decide to,” Harry said simply. “I’m not saying no, per se. I’m saying not now.”

“ _If we decide to_?” Louis sat up, turning to glare at Harry. He knew what lines he was crossing, he knew that he shouldn’t talk back. “There’s no we there. It’s what  _you_  decide.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, and he sat up as well to firmly grip Louis’ jaw in his hand. He could feel his temper building, but he mentally reminded himself not to be too rough. He didn’t want to bruise Louis, he wanted Louis’ attention, “And if we had a baby it wouldn’t be what we decided either, it’d be what  _you_ decided. I said we’d meet in the middle with a maybe. It’s not what either of us want.”

“There is no meeting in the middle. You’ve said ‘maybe one day’ a long time ago. Nothing you want is changing.” Louis sighed, looking down as much as he could with his chin held up.

Harry released Louis with a hard look, moving away from Louis, “Whatever. I’m only going to yell at you if we keep this up so I suggest we stop.”

Louis shook his head but decided that his Dom was right, it was time to stop. Harry raising his voice at Louis would only hurt his feelings and he needed a cuddle buddy at night. The sub looked around for what clothes he was wearing to the room and picked them up before walking out, needing a shower. He was all lubey and he didn’t like the feeling anymore.

Harry followed him, however, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as Louis turned on the water. Louis peeked at his Dom, “So I have to get the shot that lowers me?”

“You can only be lowered to a category six,” Harry sighed. “We’ll be wearing condoms no matter what, there’s just less of a chance.”

“Why can’t we be fair and just leave it? Let it happen if it happens?” Louis pouted.

“Because this is something I know you can do for me and I would appreciate it greatly if you could do it,” Harry replied, leaving it open for Louis. He hoped that if he was somewhat giving Louis a choice that Louis would be more willing. Or if he made it seem like Louis would be making him happy he hoped it would work, and it did.

“I can still get pregnant at a category six?” Louis pressed.

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed. “You can ask Liam to-”

“I already did it this morning,” Harry responded. “Liam said he could do it this evening since he recently set up his office in the house.”

Louis simply nodded, and then he climbed into the shower and closed the frosted glass so that Harry could no longer see him well. Harry was undeterred, and he joined the boy in the shower anyway.

It wasn’t until after dinner that they followed Liam onto his and Niall’s side of the house, entering the room that had at one point been Zayn’s office. The room was now like a small doctor’s office with cabinets and a doctor’s chair. Louis looked sadly around the room, because he  _really_  didn’t want to be lowered to a category six. He had been born a category nine for a reason, and yet Harry wasn’t even going to use it to his advantage.

“This is actually a really easy procedure Louis,” Liam explained as he dug in his cabinets. Louis hadn’t moved from the doorway, but Harry nudged him further into the room. “All I do is clean your arm, give you a simple shot, and in a day or two your category levels will be lowered. We can check them through a blood test to make sure you don’t need a second dosage. But before we even give you the shot, I need some blood and some urine to make sure there’s absolutely no chance of you being pregnant already.”

“Is it really necessary though?” Harry asked. “I mean, he’s not pregnant, so.”

“We could skip the shot all together,” Louis suggested hopefully, but a hard look from his Dom silenced him.

“I believe you,” Liam promised. “But it’s procedure, I really shouldn’t get in the habit of breaking it.”

“Alright,” Harry sighed. “At least you’re thorough. Where do you want him to sit?”

“The chair over there is fine, I’ll clean his arm and find his vein,” Liam replied, finally pulling a small white bin from the cabinet. “Finally found the blood drawing kit. Everything is still a bit unorganized from the move.”

Louis’ nose scrunched at the thought of having blood drawn, but Harry seemed to notice, and he led Louis over to sit in the doctor’s chair. He was very sweet about it, holding Louis’ hand as the sub got his blood drawn.

“I’m really glad you’re doing this,” Harry told Louis. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” Louis huffed. “If I didn’t you would have been angry with me, and I don’t want that.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, “I wouldn’t have been  _too_ angry.”

“Okay,” Louis scoffed, unconvinced.

As Liam finished, he bandaged a cotton ball onto Louis’ arm and then slipped him a small little container with a lid taped onto it, “Now whenever you can I just need a urine sample and then we can look at the results and give you your final shot so you don’t have to think about it further. You two are on edge with each other and it’s making me a bit anxious.”

“He doesn’t want the shot,” Harry sighed. “But he needs the shot.”

Louis pouted at the floor, and Liam held up his free hand that wasn’t holding vials of Louis’ blood, “I’m not going to get involved.”

Harry patted Louis’ shoulder, “Go see if you can use the restroom, pet.”

Harry watched as the boy left the room and Liam set up the blood test, “This will only take a few minutes or so, and then we can probably just use the blood results if they come back negative. That should be good enough.”

Louis apparently peed quick, as he came back with the cup with the lid screwed back on but the tape seal broken, and he handed it to Liam wordlessly. He sat back down in the doctor’s chair, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his feet. Harry sighed, considering telling Louis not to pout, but he was already making Louis upset as it was.

Liam checked up on the blood results, but he shook his head, “I’m not sure what’s going on with blood results. I’m getting that Louis is still a category nine but the rest of the test is still inconclusive so we’ll have to test the urine.”

Louis was silent for the next few minutes while they waited for Liam to get the results on the urine. Harry examined Louis quietly, but he didn’t bother trying to coax conversation out of him. If Louis wanted to ignore him, Harry would play along.

“Okay…” Liam said eventually. “So we need to do one more test?”

Harry sighed, “What on earth do we need to do now?”

“An ultrasound…”

Louis was certainly paying attention then, “What?”

“Your blood and urine results,” Liam said in confusion. “Aren’t exactly showing me that you’re good for the category lowering shot.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked flatly.

“They’re testing positive for pregnancy.”

Harry felt like he’d been punched in the gut, and all of his air left him in a single exhale. Louis’ hands, that had once been clasped in irritation on his lap, had fallen to his sides as he gaped at Liam, “I’m… but how?”

“Well it’s not a definite that you are yet,” Liam explained, wheeling over some sort of computer. “This will help a lot, we’ll know for sure if you are or aren’t pregnant. Just push up your shirt and I’m going to spread some gel on his-”

“Yes, yes, we know how it works,” Harry said, standing quickly. “Let’s just get on with it!”

Louis’ eyes flitted onto his Dom fearfully, but he pulled up his shirt. Liam put a bit of gel onto Louis’ stomach, and the boy shivered a little before Liam spread the gel around with a wand that was attached to the computer. Louis’ insides were a fuzzy black and grey on the screen, and both Harry and Louis watched the computer without breaking their gazes. Harry’s expression was hard, and Louis’ was fearful.

There was positively no way that Louis could have been pregnant, because Harry had always worn a condom. Category nines were highly fertile, however, so a simple slip up could have happened and… Harry refused to believe it. There was no way that Louis was pregnant, neither of them were ready for a baby no matter what Louis thought. And then the fuzzy black and grey finally changed.

“Well shit,” Liam sighed, pointing at two small black circles in the midst of all the fuzzy grey. “So… you can probably guess what that is.”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, standing and pacing. “How is that possible? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Harry stopped his pacing to look to Louis, but almost immediately all the anger that had been building up at himself subsided. Louis looked positively crushed, with his bottom lip sucked between his teeth and his eyes wide and teary.

“Louis still isn’t far along at all,” Liam said softly. “Four weeks.”

Harry racked his brain, and he scrubbed his hands over his face, “When I took Louis’ virginity. I wore a  _condom,_ this shouldn’t be happening.”

“Not the second time,” Louis finally croaked out. “The morning after. You just… we just…”

Harry had completely forgotten all about it, it’d been early and he’d been half asleep but turned on at the thought of the night before and Louis’ naked body pressed to him in bed, “Hold on. You  _knew_. You knew I wasn’t going to use a condom and you didn’t stop me?”

“No!” Louis gasped. “No sir, I-”

“You were trying for this, I said no but you didn’t quit you just-”

And then Louis burst into tears, “No! I wouldn’t do that, I wouldn’t get pregnant purposely because you said no and I hate making you mad but also because now I  _am_ pregnant and you don’t want it so you’re going to make me get rid of it and I don’t want that either!”

Harry’s jaw fell slack in surprise, and Liam spoke up softly, “At this early in the pregnancy termination would be simple…”

“No,” Harry said immediately. “No, it’s not the things fault that it’s there so I’m not killing it.”

Louis, who had been sobbing into his hands, peeked up at Harry, “Wait… what?”

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, but he shuffled back over to Louis to try and wipe some of the tears from his face, “I wouldn’t make you do that. We’re not getting rid of it. Stop crying now, pet, I’m not angry with you. At myself, yes, but not at you. Be happy, you’re getting the baby you wanted.”

Louis simply blinked at Harry a few times before crying harder, pulling Harry close by the shirt so he could press his face into Harry’s torso.

“Thank you,” Louis hiccupped. “I’m sorry, but thank you.”

Harry rubbed defeatedly at Louis’ back, giving Liam a blank look, “So we’re not going to need the shot anymore. But we’re going to need you to tell us what we need to start doing.”

Liam cracked a small smile, clearly pleased that they weren’t getting rid of the tiny life in Louis, “Well the earlier you catch the pregnancy the better. They’re only a little zygotes right now, about the size of a poppy seed.  _But_ that doesn’t mean that Louis’ habits shouldn’t change. Louis can start eating healthier and taking prenatal vitamins to ensure the best pregnancy possible for your babies.”

Harry stiffened at that, “Baby you mean.”

“Plural,” Liam frowned. “There’s two amniotic sacs, Harry, do the math.”

The Dom looked back at the frozen screen, now seeing what he hadn’t before. There  _was_  two black blobs.

“Twins?” Louis squeaked, having looked again like Harry. Liam nodded, folding his hands together.

“Fraternal twins to be exact,” Liam replied. “If they were identical there’d only be one.”

Harry felt a bit faint, but he gently took Louis’ chin in his hands so that he could make Louis meet his gaze, “So you’ve got what you wanted  _twice_ now,” Harry sighed. “Still think we always do what I decide?”

Louis gave a small smile, “Two. Two babies. Thank you for letting me keep them.”

“You’re going to have to be patient with me,” Harry instructed. “I don’t… I’m not saying that I don’t want them, because they’re going to be here ready or not. But I’m going to take some time adjusting.”

Louis simply nodded quickly, almost happily. If there had been any doubt about not aborting them, it was quickly erased. Louis seemed to be growing happier as the minutes passed, and since it seemed like Louis had only just started becoming happy again after the Zayn incident, Harry wasn’t about to rip additional happiness away from him. Especially when the reasons of the happiness belonged to him, too. Harry kissed Louis’ head, looking to Liam, “Give us a run through of what this pregnancy will be like. We’ve got a lot of planning to do.”

* * *

 

♥  **this is either the last chapter before the epilogue or the last chapter of the book, it depends on if we want an epilogue or if we want it the chapter of the next book. either way i'm sure the next update shall be on sunday. thanks for reading! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL I MEANT TO SAY THAT BUT I PHRASED IT WEIRD ♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	20. Epilogue

The two Doms and the sub talked for nearly half an hour about what Harry and Louis needed to do, and whereas Louis was still trying to grasp onto the idea that he had _life_ inside of him, Harry continued to grill Liam with questions.

“Approximately when will he be due? I’ll need to schedule a break in my online work, and I need to make sure I’m not needed over in the States,” Harry asked, and Louis felt grateful that Harry was at least thinking things through clearly when everything suddenly seemed so jumbled.

“Well it’s the middle of March now… so around October or November,” Liam murmured. “But we need to take into account that he’s pregnant with twins, which could be born a little earlier.”

The curly haired Dom nodded, “How many times will he need a check-up? And are you qualified or do I need to hire another personal doctor to make house visits?”

“I’m qualified,” Liam assured. “Louis is only just now four weeks, so I say we schedule an appointment for at least five weeks from now. That’s when we’d be able to try and find heartbeats.”

Harry was quiet, and his eyes flitted onto the younger boy, “Do you have any questions, pet?”

“Uhh…” Louis squeaked. “Are they healthy?”

Liam smiled at the boy, “Don’t worry too much about that. They’re basically just a little ball of cells at the moment, so we can’t really tell how they’re doing… but if they’re in there so far then we’re okay. It _is_ a very crucial time for them, but in all honesty we can’t do much to help them besides get you started on prenatal vitamins.”

“I can have them delivered with the groceries,” Harry told the younger boy. “I suppose this means we’ll have to make sure you’re eating as well. So we will no longer be skipping meals.”

Liam shifted a little bit, “I’m kind of waiting for the most obvious question here.”

Harry and Louis both looked to the friendly doctor, and Harry arched a brow, “Which is…?”

“Your _lifestyles_? BDSM and babies, I’d say that’s a pretty big topic,” Liam pointed out.

Louis’ Dom scratched at his jaw, nodding to himself, “I hadn’t thought about those things yet. I’m not… extreme out of the bedroom, though. We haven’t even been extreme in the bedroom, so much has been happening.”

“Well you don’t have to put it out of option altogether,” Liam informed. “It’s how everyone lives, we’re all born into these things, and so clearly if our parents are still living the BDSM lifestyle, it’s possible to have kids and still be a part of it.”

Louis gasped, lightly touching his flat stomach, “I wonder if they’ll be Doms or subs…”

“I was thinking more in terms of boys or girls,” Harry mumbled, and Louis’ heart swelled a little bit at the thought. These were his and Harry’s babies, babies Harry said he hadn’t particularly wanted, but Harry was already curious over their genders. “But anyway, if it’s not out of the picture completely, what _is_?”

Liam was messing around with the frozen ultrasound screen, but he spoke to them as he did so, “Obviously any of Louis’ reds, not that you would do them anyway. I’m not entirely sure what they are but I can probably guess a few. Spanking, I don’t think it’s entirely out of the picture. Just don’t knock him around and always make sure he won’t be falling or stumbling, even if you are hitting in spanking zones. Paddles, hands, anything is fine really. Bondage… right now I think it’s okay, but further into the pregnancy Louis really shouldn’t be flat on his back for long periods of time, nor should he be on his stomach, so don’t trap him there. Perhaps always give him access to one hand. Blindfolding is obviously okay, that won’t harm anything at all. Orgasm denial is fine. Breathplay is a massive no.”

“It’s always been on the maybe’s, but I’m not even sure if I could do that anyway,” Harry said instantly, suddenly seeming to forget Louis was in the room as he engaged in a Dom based conversation. “Have you done it before?”

“Nah,” Liam shook his head. “No one has ever really trusted me enough to.”

“It just seems a bit unnerving to cut off their air supply, I prefer Louis breathing,” and then Harry remembered that Louis was present again. “So while he’s pregnant it’s a no and it’s probably a no anyway.”

“After the babies are born we could try it, sir,” Louis shrugged. “I trust you.”

“Mmm…” Harry reached out to momentarily cup Louis’ jaw. “We’ll see then, we still have lots of time before the babies are born. I don’t mean I plan on making you lose your trust, I just mean we’ll see if it ever comes up in the bedroom or playroom.”

Louis looked to the frozen screen shyly, “Can I have like… a picture of them? You can do that, right?’

Liam nodded, “Already getting all the information down so you know todays date and all that,” he said pressing one final button. There was a noise from the printer in the next room, Liam’s office. “I’ll get that now, wait here.”

Louis tucked his hands under his thighs, not wanting to be touching his stomach all the time. He had caught himself twice already, rubbing the flat skin there. Harry was watching Louis quietly. The pregnant man seemed so happy now that he was pregnant.

“I love you,” Louis whispered suddenly, eyes wide and watching Harry. The Dom smiled, leanings towards the sub to wrap him in his arms.

“And I love you,” he replied.

Liam entered the room once more, offering out a sheet of photo paper to Harry, “There’s four sonograms there, so you can cut them out or keep it as is.”

Harry instantly slipped it into Louis’ grip, and Louis looked with wide eyes at his babies. The curly haired man gave Liam an appreciative look, “Thanks… and honestly, if you want payment just ask. Money is not a problem.”

Liam replied, but Louis didn’t hear as he wiggled himself out of the chair. He wanted the sonograms framed, but he was too shy to ask Harry for one, so he decided that he’d simply prop up the pictures against the one of his father and himself. But then that got him thinking about his father as he wandered out of the room and down the hall to his and Harry’s room. He still had yet to see his dad, and he had so many things to tell him. He’d have to tell him all about how great Harry was, how much he loved Harry. If his father knew about all the things that had happened he’d have to explain about that, and then there was the newest occurrence he was thrilled to tell his father about.

In the bedroom, he attempted to prop the sonogram photos up against his picture as best as possible, but then Harry’s voice from behind startled him, “There you are, sweets.”

“I wanted to put the sonograms of the babies somewhere to keep the photos from getting all crinkled,” Louis explained, melting a bit as strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

“I have picture frames, you know…”

“Empty ones?” Louis tilted his head to try and look up and backwards at his Dom.

Harry released the younger boy, “I’ll grab one, and then you and I need to have a talk of our own.”

The words made Louis very anxious, and he slowly backed away from the bedside table to lower himself on the mattress. Harry had gone into his closet, but he came back after a bit with a black wooden frame, handing it to Louis. Louis smiled, taking it from his Dom, “Thank you.”

Harry sat on the bed as well, and Louis could feel the man’s green eyes on him on as he worked at the frame back so he could put the sonograms inside, “So obviously this came as a surprise. I’m probably more at fault for… what has happened.”

Louis frowned a little, “I wouldn’t call it a fault.”

“We weren’t ready for these babies, Louis, but we have to get ready now,” Harry explained. “That’s why I want to talk.”

“Liam explained a lot to us,” Louis mumbled. “We can go to him when-”

“About baby things, yeah, but we need to talk about _us_ things. My job, your schooling, our relationship…”

“You can still work and I can still get my schooling done,” Louis finally got the sonograms placed in the frames, trying to pretend that he was looking at them to get out of his and Harry’s conversation. Harry was unfazed, softly pulling the frame from Louis’ hands to place on the table.

“Louis, you wanted a baby, so you’re mentally prepared,” Harry huffed. “I’m not prepared. I have no idea when to tell people, or _if_ I tell people-” Louis tried to look at the floor, but Harry stood in front of the boy rather than sitting next to him, and he took Louis’ face in his hands. “You have to talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to talk about,” Louis frowned, but he met Harry’s gaze. “I don’t know any of this stuff either.”

“And yet we’re going to have two babies in eight months who are going to depend on us to _live_. Hell, they depend on you now to live. Christ, we have so much to do, I know we do, but we don’t know what the hell to do first.”

“But we still have eight months to-”

“Eight months really isn’t that long, Louis, less than a year. We aren’t ready now and we sure as hell won’t be ready then,” Harry continued to explain, but Louis finally squirmed from Harry’s grip as tears sprung to his eyes.

“Then why did you say no to getting rid of them if you were only going to be a jerk to me about it?” Louis tried to sound irritated, but he was unable to keep his voice from breaking and a few tears from spilling over. In the few times he’d been able to pull away from his submissive behavior to bicker with Harry, he would always end up more heartbroken than he would angry.

“Why did you want kids if you weren’t willing to talk about what is going to be best for them?” Harry snapped, and Louis looked to the Dom in shock before his face crumpled and he buried his face into his hands. He heard Harry sigh heavily, and then the man was speaking out softly. “Hey. Don’t cry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that Louis, please don’t cry.”

Louis felt the bed sink in next to him as Harry sat down, and then hands were stroking at Louis’ hair and back. The younger boy peeked between his fingers at his Dom, “I want them.”

“You’ll get them,” Harry assured. “Even if I didn’t want kids before, we’ve got kids coming anyway, so I want them to be _okay_. That’s all I’m concerned about. This is all very new and I’m just nervous.”

“I’m nervous, too,” Louis sniffled. “And now I’m even more nervous.”

Harry opened his arms up for Louis to crawl into, and the smaller boy took advantage of it immediately, “And we can’t have that. So no more worrying, leave that to me. I’ll try not to take it out on you. Okay, so I _won’t_ take it out on you, but this also means we have to move on from this back talking thing. You’re getting sassy, mister.”

“Right,” Louis squeaked. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t back talk anymore.”

“As much as I love hearing you speak, I _don’t_ appreciate hearing you speaking out against me. I always try to meet in the middle,” Harry told the boy.

Louis nodded his hands moving to settle over his flat stomach before he caught himself and tried to pull his hands back away. Harry’s arms, that had been curled around him, quickly grabbed Louis’ wrists to keep his hands in place. Louis spoke quickly, “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologise, you aren’t doing anything wrong,” Harry murmured. “Surprisingly I like it… can you like, tell something is different?”

“No,” Louis shook his head, but he smiled as Harry’s hands hesitantly slid from his wrists and onto his flat tummy as well. “It doesn’t feel different. But I know they’re in there now, and just the thought makes me want to touch my tummy. I’m excited to show, I think. So that I can touch them and so that I’ll be able to see that we really are having babies rather than just seeing pictures of little black circles.”

Harry chuckled, “At least you won’t be one of _those_ pregnant people. The kind that hate getting ‘fat’.”

“Ah, I’m not getting fat,” Louis said immediately. “I’ve already got enough as it is-”

“Oh, stop,” Harry huffed, but his voice was playful. “You know you aren’t fat. You’re perfect.”

Louis blushed, “Any baby weight I gain will _just_ be baby weight. I’ll lose it as quick as I can after they’re born.”

“See? This is the kind of planning I wanted,” Harry said softly. “I just want to talk out what we’re going to do to prepare for them. We need to think of baby rooms, who we inform about the babies. Depending on how your pregnancy is going will help me decide whether or not we should take you out of school for a semester.”

“ _And,”_ Louis giggled shyly. “You can still spank me if I slip up and back talk you.”

“Naughty thoughts, pet,” Harry scolded, but he moved his hand from Louis’ belly to lightly pinch the boy’s bum, making Louis squirm and giggle harder as he turned to press his face into Harry’s chest.

The Dom chuckled, but they quieted for several moments as their hands made their way back to Louis’ stomach. Louis kissed Harry’s neck softly, keeping one hand on his stomach while the other rose to play with his collar, “It is kind of scary since it’s new… but you’ve helped me through so much already, sir. I think this will actually be a nice thing this time, even if it is scary. You always know how to make things okay, so… I’m not _that_ worried. I wish I knew how to make it so that you weren’t worried either.”

“This helps, sweets,” Harry said softly, holding Louis just a little bit tighter to show that he meant their cuddling. “I need to remember that for future stress outs… because they’re probably going to happen.”

“I’ll make note,” Louis replied. “I do love you… we can do this.”

“I love you, too,” Harry cupped Louis face to bring their lips together. “We can do this.”

And so whilst cuddling on their bed, their hands on Louis’ tummy, they plotted out the arrival of their babies.

* * *

 

**WOOO! Epilogue. But there’s going to be a sequel. This short epilogue’s purpose was basically to tell you that. Also Ayla and I (ELSIE HALLO THERE) have decided to update this twice a week now! Wednesdays and Sundays B) So this Sunday, expect the first chapter the sequel. We’ll probably update this with an author’s note to tell you it’s up. It’ll be called Their Submission! THANKS FOR READING SWEETIES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	21. Their Submission

This is just here to let you know that you can now read the first chapter of the sequel! Just click the little series arrow under this! B)

DO YOU LIKE DADDY KINK SUGAR DADDY HARRY AND BABY LOUIS? If so I have some roleplay blogs you might like!  
There's this one, which is a fluffy/mpreg/nsfw blog: [xx](http://askdaddykink.tumblr.com)  
And there's this one which is an fluffy/nsfw blog: [xx](http://daddyharrybabylouisasks.tumblr.com)

And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)

♥-Elsie x.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF 50 SHADES OF GREY


End file.
